


De tattoos, piercings y tweets

by vulcansalute



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansalute/pseuds/vulcansalute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt descubre que Blaine no era el príncipe azul que el creía tras comprometerse con él. Con el corazón destrozado, nunca habría pensado que el amor podría llegar de nuevo a su vida de la mano del chico que creía que le detestaba, Sebastian Smythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Primero de todo, deciros que esta historia se me ocurrió por una idea que tuve al ver el primer capítulo de la quinta temporada de Glee, pero cuya idea no veréis plasmada hasta el segundo capítulo.
> 
> El fic es canon hasta el capítulo 5x05 "The end of twerk" y veréis que hay alusiones a "Puppet Master".
> 
> Y deciros que a lo mejor hay gente a la que no le gusta mucho como pongo a Blaine en esta historia, aunque en muchos momentos pienso que solo lo estoy retratando como es en canon, pero sólo deciros que era necesario para la historia...y que si a alguien no le gusta, que no lea :P
> 
> Este fic llevo algunas semanas publicándolo en fanfiction, pero ahora empezaré a publicarlo al mismo tiempo aquí.

Kurt, Rachel y Santana se estaban preparando para la actuación que iban a dar esa noche con la banda en Callbacks. Después del fracaso de su primera actuación en dicho bar, estaban al mismo tiempo emocionados y esperanzados de que iría un poco mejor. Aunque sólo había ido una persona a verlos y fue porque se equivocó al pensar que era una actuación de Angela Lansbury, habían tenido suerte de que dicha persona fuera alguien importante en la escena neoyorquina y le hubieran entusiasmado. Con los contactos adecuados, Kurt pensaba que si al menos tenían veinte personas entre el público esta noche, ya sería un primer gran paso. No quería volver a decepcionar a los chicos. Después de todo, él era el líder de "Pamela Lansbury" y se sentía en cierta forma responsable del éxito o el fracaso que el grupo pudiera tener. Esa tarde habían ensayado en el bar, probando los micrófonos y asegurándose de que la parte técnica del sonido funcionaría perfectamente.

"Maldita sea, ¿alguien ha visto mi otro zapato?" preguntó Santana, mientras entraba en la habitación de Rachel y empezaba a revolverlo todo.

"¡Deja de revolver mis cosas! ¿Has mirado fuera?" gritó molesta Rachel.

Santana ignoró las quejas de Rachel mientras miraba debajo de la cama, sacando cajas y objetos personales de Rachel.

"Aquí está tu zapato" interrumpió Kurt entrando al espacio que hacía las veces de habitación de Rachel y entregándole un zapato de tacón alto a Santana, quién se lo arrebató de las manos sin miramientos. Todos iban vestidos de vivos colores que se combinaban de diferente manera en cada uno de ellos. Kurt vestía pantalones rojos con un cinturón rojo y blanco y camisa amarilla, mientras que Rachel y Santana llevaban un conjunto de dos piezas idéntico sin mangas y con falda atada con un fino cinturón rojo, sólo que el conjunto de Rachel era azul y el de Santana amarillo.

"Vamos a llegar tarde y por una vez la culpa no va ser mía" añadió Kurt cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada. Kurt alzó una ceja. "¿Esperamos a alguien?"

"Hemos quedado con Dani y Elliott en Callbacks" dijo Santana, con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza. Rachel solo los miró con incertidumbre.

Kurt se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un sonriente Blaine, vestido con pantalones de pinzas demasiado cortos de color beige, camisa blanca y pajarita de color roja y azul.

"¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí?" chilló Kurt. Por un momento, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos le asaltaran al ver a Blaine presentarse sin avisar en el loft y fue como un deja vú, en el que le seguía la canción "Teenage dream" cantada por Blaine y la posterior confesión de que su novio se había acostado con otro. Se obligó a enterrar sus temores –Blaine no volvería a engañarlo. Tenía que creer eso.- La ausencia de flores portadas por Blaine era una diferencia significativa con la vez anterior y se aferró a ese pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Sorpresa!" dijo Blaine, adelantándose para dar a Kurt un beso rápido en los labios.

"¿Qué haces aquí hobbit?" preguntó Santana mientras salía de las cortinas arreglándose el cabello.

"Echaba tanto de menos a Kurt" dijo Blaine con un suspiro, mientras miraba a Kurt con una sonrisa en su boca y brillo en sus ojos. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta.

"¡Pues llegas justo a tiempo para venir con nosotros y asistir al segundo concierto de Pamela Lansbury en la fantástica ciudad de NY!" Kurt puso una mano en su cadera muy orgulloso mientras Rachel salió de su habitación.

"¡Blaine! ¡Qué alegría verte!" Rachel gritó mientras abrazó a Blaine que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido.

"¿Por qué no me habías contado lo del concierto?" preguntó Blaine a Kurt con algo de enfado. Éste último se sintió un poco molesto ante el tono exigente de su novio.

Kurt había estado muy decepcionado con Blaine, cuando después de invitarle al primer concierto de su grupo, éste no se había presentado, llamando en el último momento y diciendo que no había subido al avión, porque al parecer tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ver el debut de su prometido con una banda de música de la que era fundador y líder. Era muy importante para Kurt y había querido que Blaine hubiera estado allí apoyándolo en un momento tan decisivo en su vida, pero Blaine le había dado una excusa que le había parecido muy poco convincente –al parecer estaba intentando que los del Glee Club le hicieran más caso, ya que según Blaine no le tenían en cuenta y era infravalorado, eso después de ser la persona con más talento en el Glee Club- Kurt tuvo que morderse la lengua al oír las palabras de Blaine, cuando más tranquilamente hablaron por Skype la noche después del fracasado debut de "Pamela Lansbury". ¿Qué Blaine era infravalorado en el Glee Club? ¡Pero si siempre era el que conseguía más solos que nadie! –aparte de Rachel, claro- y Blaine consiguió el papel protagonista en el musical del MacKinley. Kurt hacía un tiempo que había empezado a darse cuenta de que su novio tenía un problema de atención –en concreto necesitaba ser el centro de atención constante-.

"Blaine, si no te lo dije, es porque nos enteramos anoche de que podríamos actuar hoy en Callbacks, ya que el grupo que tenía que hacerlo les ha fallado y ha sido un caos de ensayos y pruebas de sonido durante todo el día. Apenas hemos tenido tiempo de comer. Pero iba a llamarte o mandarte un mensaje para decirte lo del concierto" dijo Kurt un poco molesto ante el tono de reclamo de Blaine.

"Está bien" se apresuró a decir Blaine, agarrando a Kurt entre sus brazos y dándole un ligero beso en los labios. "No pasa nada"

"Vale" contestó Kurt mirando a Blaine. Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que Santana espetara, "Vale, ¿nos vamos o qué? No vamos a llegar a la hora, yo solo aviso"

Todos se apresuraron a agarrar sus carteras y salir por la puerta. Blaine le soltó mientras caminaba por delante de él hablando animadamente con Rachel, mientras Kurt se quedó por detrás de ellos observando a su novio. Notó la mano de Santana que se posaba sobre su hombro.

"Ey" ella le sonrió "Arriba ese ánimo que tenemos un debut que hacer. Fuera los malos pensamientos" dijo mientras agitaba su mano para restar importancia a lo que había presenciado. Sin embargo, Kurt pudo ver cómo Santana miraba a Blaine con el ceño fruncido mientras salían para dirigirse a Callbacks.

K&S

Durante el trayecto en metro, Rachel hablaba sin parar con Blaine, hablándole sobre las clases en NYADA, sobre Nueva York, sobre el grupo…Eso permitió a Kurt pensar en Blaine, mientras lo observaba hablar con su amiga, un poco distanciado de ambos.

Hacía tres semanas todo estaba bien entre ellos, o al menos lo bien que podía estar. Se habían prometido en una escenificación un poco pasada de rosca para el gusto de Kurt, y aunque con dudas, Kurt no pudo negarse a volver con Blaine. Pero entonces Kurt volvió a Nueva York y pasaron algunas cosas que no le habían gustado. Primero fue que Kurt se había hecho el tatuaje en la espalda y el piercing en la lengua y había tenido esa maldita sesión de Skype con Blaine que no fue para nada cómo él pensaba que sería.

Kurt estaba emocionado por mostrarle a su novio el tatuaje en la espalda y el piercing. Creía que era caliente y sexy y ya estaba imaginándose la cara de excitación de Blaine.

Una vez que conectó su portátil y abrió su sesión en Skype, llamó a Blaine, que se conectó en seguida.

"Hola" dijo Blaine con alegría en su rostro mientras miraba a Kurt. "Te he echado de menos"

"Yo también" intentó decir Kurt de la mejor forma posible para que no se le notara demasiado el piercing en la lengua –esperaba que cómo le habían dicho, esta molestia al hablar pasara en un par de días, porque realmente ahora parecía idiota al hablar y eso no era muy caliente que digamos- Quería darle una sorpresa a Blaine.

"No pensaba que te conectaras hasta la noche" dijo Blaine aún sonriendo.

"Bueno, tengo una sorpresa" contestó Kurt, reprimiendo la risa por la anticipación.

"¿Qué te pasa en la boca?" preguntó Blaine mientras fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

Kurt se rio con nerviosismo. "No es nada, tranquilo. Luego te cuento" Kurt quería guardar la sorpresa del piercing para el final. "Lo que quería decirte es que me he hecho un tatuaje"

"¿Un tatuaje? ¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Blaine muy serio.

La sonrisa de Kurt cayó cuando Blaine siguió con el ceño fruncido. "Bueno…" empezó a decir Kurt dubitativamente, "fue algo que Rachel y yo decidimos hacer. Vivir un poco. Ser arriesgados y todo eso, ya sabes" dijo Kurt sonriendo tímidamente.

Blaine suavizó su expresión y dio a Kurt una pequeña sonrisa. Eso relajó a Kurt que soltó una respiración que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo "¿Me lo dejas ver?" preguntó Blaine "Espero que no sea demasiado exagerado, me encanta tu piel perfecta."

Kurt sonrió antes de girarse de espaldas a la pantalla y deslizar su camisa lo suficiente para que Blaine viera el tatuaje. Después de unos instantes de silencio, Kurt volvió a colocarse la camisa y se giró para mirar de nuevo a la pantalla y ver a su novio con una sonrisa que sin embargo no llegaba a los ojos.

"It's got Bette Midler. Es gracioso. Y discreto. Me gusta" Kurt dio un suspiro de alivio. Había pensado que Blaine estaría más emocionado con todo esto. Parece que se había equivocado.

"En realidad son dos sorpresas. Lo de la lengua es un piercing" dijo Kurt sacando la lengua a la pantalla de su ordenador.

La expresión de Blaine cambió de calma a asombro. Abriendo mucho los ojos, salió un grito ahogado de los labios de Blaine.

"¿Un piercing en la lengua? Kurt, ¿has perdido la cabeza?" gritó Blaine.

"Pensé que lo encontrarías hot y excitante. No sé, creí que te gustaría. A mí me gusta" dijo Kurt algo enfadado por la reacción de su novio.

"Kurt" empezó a decir Blaine, bajando el tono de su voz y hablando con condescendencia –algo que Kurt odiaba- "tú no eres el tipo de chico que lleva piercings. No sé qué se te pasó por la cabeza al hacértelo" siguió diciendo Blaine con un tono de voz de incredulidad. Kurt apenas podía creerlo. Se sentía enfadado y al mismo tiempo triste.

"Quizás sí soy el tipo de chico que se haría un piercing. ¿Qué hay de malo en ser aventurero?" espetó Kurt cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo del tatuaje no me parece del todo mal, es discreto, pero lo del piercing no lo entiendo" respondió Blaine con voz dura y cortante.

"A mí me gusta" le cortó Kurt, todavía no creyendo que su novio reaccionara de esta manera.

"Kurt, soy tu novio. Deberías haberme consultado antes de hacerte nada de esto"

Kurt apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso Blaine tenía razón? ¿Debería haberle consultado? Sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Kurt asintió con su cabeza. "Lo siento Blaine. Pensé que te gustaría", dijo mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su rostro.

Esa misma noche, tras hablar con Blaine, Kurt miró su reflejo en el espejo y sacó la lengua. A él le gustaba. Le parecía sexy. Iba a sacar el piercing, cuando decidió que no iba a quitárselo. De todas formas, Blaine no estaba aquí y quería ver si era verdad que en un par de días dejaría de hablar como un idiota, como si tuviera una pelota en la boca.

Al día siguiente, decidió buscar segundas opiniones al respecto y le enseñó a sus compañeros de trabajo, su tattoo y su piercing. Todos parecían entusiasmados, incluso Isabelle le dijo que le envidiaba –ella siempre había querido hacerse un tatuaje pero tenía pánico a las agujas- Cuando Kurt le preguntó qué le parecía el piercing, Isabelle le dijo "Sexy" con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. También Dani y Elliott a los que vio esa tarde en su loft para un ensayo le felicitaron –Elliott añadió que era muy caliente y que iba a pensar seriamente en ponerse uno-

Al segundo día, se sintió mucho más cómodo con el piercing e incluso ya hablaba normal –gracias a Dios- Finalmente, habló con Santana, contándole lo que le había dicho Blaine y el poco entusiasmo que mostró. Santana se indignó diciendo insultos en español que Kurt no entendió pero lo más importante es lo que ella le dijo: "Tú no tienes pedirle permiso para hacer lo que quieras con tu cuerpo. Es tuyo y él tiene que aceptarte cómo eres. Porque eso es lo que tú haces con él. ¿Por qué no me dirás que te gusta el pelo gelificado del hobbit, o sus pajaritas para daltónicos y sus zapatos sin calcetines?"

Kurt le sonrió reprimiendo una risa.

"Quiero decir," prosiguió Santana "si a mí, que no tengo que verlo cada día, me dan ganas de tirar una cerilla a su cabeza y que estalle como un central química, sólo para que arda toda su ropa, me imagino que tú, que tienes que soportar sus modelitos de años 50 cada día, debes llevar dos años haciendo yoga o meditación trascendental a lo bestia para contener tus instintos asesinos y evitar una masacre en nombre de la moda"

"Pero él es mi novio y si no le gusta…" respondió Kurt con aire apesadumbrado.

"Pues se aguanta. No entiendo cómo puede pedirte que te quites el piercing. Debería estar besando el suelo por el que pisas. ¡Es lo más caliente que he visto en mucho tiempo! Hasta me enrollaría contigo, mira lo que te digo" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo a Kurt.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse. Después de contender la risa, logró decir, sonriendo a medias "Es que no quiero tener problemas con él por esto, pero me gusta mucho el piercing. No es sólo que crea que es sexy y hot. Es el significado que tiene para mí. Después de la muerte de Finn…ha sido muy duro y he estado desde entonces como pasando a través de las semanas y los días, pero sin vivirlos" Kurt negó con la cabeza. "No sé si me entiendes, pero me hice una promesa a mí mismo: que viviría intensamente. Por todo lo que Finn no podrá vivir ni experimentar, me prometí que no dejaría que el miedo me paralizara ni me detuviera de hacer lo que quiero. Y este piercing representa todo esto para mí"

"Entonces con más razón no debes quitártelo." Dijo con fiereza Santana.

K&S

Una vez que llegaron a Callbacks, se encontraron con Dani, Elliott y el resto de la banda ya en el escenario, preparando las cosas.

"Ven Blaine, te voy a presentar al resto de la banda" dijo Kurt con alegría y tirando de la mano de Blaine hacia el escenario.

"Hola chicos" les saludó Dani, mientras Elliott les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Dani, Elliott, quiero presentaros a mi prometido, Blaine. Ha venido desde Ohio para ver la actuación de esta noche" Kurt hizo las presentaciones y Blaine estrechó la mano a Dani y la de Elliott. "Dani está saliendo con Santana" Kurt susurró al oído de Blaine.

"Tú eres el de los muppets" dijo Elliott frunciendo el ceño.

Blaine miró de arriba abajo a Elliott con una mueca de desagrado.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos preparemos para la actuación" interrumpió Rachel mientras tiraba de Kurt del brazo hacia el escenario. Kurt se giró en su camino y alzó la voz para decirle a Blaine que se sentara en alguna mesa y disfrutara de la actuación.

K&S

El debut fue todo un éxito. El bar estaba lleno y a pesar de los nervios por cantar en directo ante un público, todo salió mejor de lo previsto y el público respondió con entusiasmo. Kurt había dirigido su mirada hacia Blaine en muchos momentos durante su actuación y observó con preocupación cómo la alegría inicial de Blaine al verlos cantar, se iba transformando a medida que pasaba la noche en una cara seria y un ceño fruncido. Lo había visto aplaudir sin mucho entusiasmo, escribir con el teléfono móvil mientras ellos actuaban y cuando cantaron "Into the Groove" y él, Elliott y las chicas bajaron del escenario y se mezclaron con la gente, Blaine tenía una expresión de desagrado en su rostro que puso nervioso a Kurt. ¿Sería que no le gustaba la música que hacían o cómo sonaban?

Cuando finalizaron, Kurt se desplazó con el resto de los chicos hacia la mesa en la que Blaine estaba sentado, en su camino recibiendo las felicitaciones y palmadas en el hombro de algunos de los clientes del bar.

"Ey" dijo Kurt sonriendo a medias, "¿Qué te ha parecido?"

"Sois buenos. Ha estado muy bien" respondió Blaine con una sonrisa que parecía falsa.

"¿Pasa algo?" Kurt no pudo contenerse a preguntar.

"¿Podemos salir fuera un momento? Necesito algo de aire fresco" dijo Blaine mientras ya se levantaba dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Ahora Kurt estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

"Ahora volvemos" les dijo Kurt a los demás mientras seguía a Blaine que ya estaba saliendo del bar.

Una vez que Kurt salió al exterior del bar se encontró a Blaine apoyado contra el muro del mismo. Kurt se quedó mirándolo, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón un poco nervioso.

"¿Te gustó la actuación?" preguntó Kurt, un poco sin saber qué decir.

"Sí, estuvo bien" La respuesta de Blaine fue bastante seca.

Tras unos segundos, Kurt no pudo contenerse a sí mismo "¿pasa algo?" le preguntó mirándolo directamente a la cara. "Te vi mirar mucho tu teléfono y escribir durante la actuación. ¿Ha pasado algo en Ohio?"

"Oh, no. Es que todavía estoy intentando que me hagan caso con la lista de canciones para los Nacionales, y ausentarme ahora de casa no ha sido la mejor idea. He dejado a Tina pendiente de todo pero aún así no estoy tranquilo" respondió Blaine volviendo a sacar su teléfono del bolsillo y echándole una ojeada.

"¡No puedo creer que no puedas estar ni media hora sin pensar en ti!" gritó Kurt notando como su enfado aumentaba. "¿No podías por un momento pensar en mí y en mi actuación y disfrutar y alegrarte del éxito que estaba teniendo?" Blaine se quedó callado con los labios apretados mirando a Kurt detenidamente.

"¿Pasas mucho tiempo ensayando con este chico, Elliott?" Blaine preguntó con voz neutral.

"¡¿Qué?!" Kurt no había esperado esa pregunta para nada, "¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Es solo curiosidad. He visto cómo os mirabais durante la actuación."

Kurt apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ahora me sales con estas! Blaine, Elliott es sólo un miembro más del grupo…"

"Sí, pero es gay. Y no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con él" respondió de forma cortante Blaine.

Kurt estaba sin palabras, mirando a Blaine con el ceño fruncido.

"Escucha, Kurt. Tienes que entenderme. Tú estás aquí en Nueva York, con un montón de chicos gays guapos y tienes que entender que eso me preocupe"

"¡Es que no puedo creerte, Blaine Anderson!" gritó Kurt con enfado "¡Después de lo que pasó, después de que fueras tú quién me engañara con un chico al azar! Y a pesar de todas mis dudas y del daño que me causaste, te perdoné y decidí darnos otra oportunidad ¡Y qué ahora tenga que escuchar esto! ¡Qué me acuses de hacer lo que sabe Dios se te ha metido en tu jodida cabeza!" Kurt gritó sin poderse contener ni medir sus palabras. Respiró un par de veces entrecortadamente, "¿Y se supone que no hay chicos guapos y gays en Ohio por los que yo deba preocuparme?" preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Kurt, no es lo mismo, por favor" respondió Blaine con un bufido.

"Esto es demasiado" dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza y no queriendo ni mirar a Blaine.

"Kurt, lo siento" dijo Blaine, suavizando el tono de su voz y acercándose a Kurt, agarrándolo por la cintura. "Es que tengo miedo de perderte", añadió mirándole con sus ojos de cachorro ante los que Kurt nunca podía dejar de ceder.

Kurt se calmó un poco ante las palabras de Blaine, aunque aún seguía molesto por la desconfianza de su novio. Se giró para mirarle a la cara.

"Debemos confiar el uno en el otro. Yo acepté tu anillo y es una prueba para ambos. Una relación necesita confianza. Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de confiar de nuevo en ti, Blaine. Pero no es fácil. Eres tú quién ha de demostrarme eso ¿Y tú eres el que me vienes con reproches y dudando de mí?" dijo Kurt intentando razonar con Blaine.

"Tienes razón. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Perdóname" Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le besó en los labios, profundizando el beso y lamiendo el labio inferior. Kurt abrió la boca, dejando entrar a Blaine, que introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kurt, para separarse bruscamente unos instantes después.

"¿Qué es eso?¿Es el piercing?" preguntó con la cara algo desencajada Blaine.

"Sí. Decidí dejármelo. Me gusta" contestó Kurt con seguridad.

La expresión de Blaine se transformó de incredulidad a ira. "¡Qué demonios Kurt! ¡Pensé que te había dicho que no me gustaba para ti!"

"Ya lo sé, pero escúchame sólo un momento" intentó explicarse Kurt, "el tatuaje y el piercing significan mucho para mí. Son como un recordatorio de que debo vivir la vida al máximo. Después de lo que pasó con Finn…."

"¡No te excuses en la muerte de Finn para esto, Kurt!" le cortó gritando Blaine mirándolo con condescendencia mientras negaba en reproche con su cabeza.

"¡Es mi cuerpo! ¡Lo encuentro sexy y caliente! Y me gusta cómo me veo con él, aunque a ti no te guste" Gritó Kurt.

"Apuesto a que el tal Elliott encuentra el piercing de lo más sexy." Dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba a Kurt mirándolo intensamente con algo parecido a la rabia en su mirada que le asustó un poco. "¿No habrás hecho esto para gustar a Elliott, no?" Preguntó Blaine bajando el tono de la voz. "¿te pidió él que lo hicieras?"

"¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Tan raro es que lo haya hecho por propia voluntad?" preguntó Kurt aturdido ante el tono de Blaine.

"Pues sí, es muy raro. Esto no es propio de mi novio, del Kurt que yo conozco, del Kurt inocente del que me enamoré"

"¿Pues sabes qué? Quizás ese Kurt ya no existe. He cambiado Blaine, he madurado y ya no soy ese chico inocente y confiado que era hace un par de años. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Qué fuiste tú el mayor responsable de eso" dijo Kurt apenas sin pararse a respirar.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Blaine con incredulidad.

"De mi inocencia. Tú me la quitaste cuando te acostaste con un chico al azar y me rompiste el corazón" dijo Kurt con amargura, "Así que ahora no me reproches el que ya no sea ese chico inocente y que quiera probar cosas nuevas o ser audaz"

Blaine se quedó callado por unos instantes, mirando a Kurt muy serio, mientras que Kurt intentaba calmarse un poco, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, dando respiraciones largas y profundas.

"No puedes culparme de eso Kurt. No es justo. Si has cambiado es culpa tuya" dijo Blaine tras unos instantes, en voz baja.

Kurt observó a Blaine un momento antes de hablar.

"Claro. Igual que tampoco es culpa tuya haberme engañado. ¿Eso también es culpa mía? Cuando me engañaste dijiste que te sentías solo y que yo no estaba cerca, con lo cual yo tenía culpa en tu engaño. Y luego, cuando volvimos a juntarnos y yo te expresé mis dudas, tú volviste a decirme que no podía culparte eternamente de lo que pasó porque yo te ignoraba y ni siquiera sabías si aún estábamos juntos. Tú nunca tienes la culpa de nada, ¿verdad Blaine?" dijo Kurt con un sentimiento de derrota y cansancio en su voz, diciendo todo lo que llevaba meses queriendo gritar.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos hablando" se defendió Blaine.

"Todo tiene que ver. Creo que cometí un error al aceptar comprometerme contigo tan deprisa. Primero tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas en nuestra relación." Dijo Kurt pensando casi más para sí mismo.

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? ¡Todo esto del piercing fue para tener una excusa para romper conmigo! ¡Quieres ser libre para liarte con Elliott! Es eso, ¿verdad?" gritó enojado Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Yo quiero que nuestra relación funcione tanto como tú!" gritó Kurt no pudiendo detener las lágrimas que notó luchaban por desbordarse de sus ojos.

"Está bien. Pues demuéstramelo Kurt" soltó Blaine.

"¿Qué?" Kurt no había esperado esa respuesta por parte de Blaine.

"Demuéstrame que quieres luchar por esto. Quítate el piercing y saca a Elliott de la banda. No me gusta él ni me gusta que esté cerca de ti"

Kurt apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una risa amarga salió de su boca sin poder detenerla.

"Esto es increíble. ¿Ahora tengo que echar a Elliott porque no te gusta? Déjame recordarte a cierto chico llamado Sebastian al cual yo no soportaba y que no hacía más que ligar contigo descaradamente en mi presencia. Pero eso no te impidió hablar por Skype con él y seguir viéndote con él, ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué viene ahora sacar lo de Sebastian? Ya te dije que mis conversaciones con él por Skype eran del todo inocentes y para todos los públicos" dijo Blaine con condescendencia.

Kurt se rio. "¿Con Sebastian inocentes? Venga ya Blaine, que no me chupo el dedo. No me cuentes de lo que hablabais si no quieres, pero al menos no me mientas." Blaine frunció los labios, evitando la mirada con Kurt. "Y desde ahora te digo que no voy a echar a Elliott. No hay nada entre él y yo. Lo necesitamos para la banda y no voy a sacarlo porque tú tengas un ataque injustificado de celos"

"Entonces, ¿te das cuenta que tú eres el único responsable de no querer salvar nuestra relación?" dijo Blaine con aire de superioridad.

"Ya basta. No quiero escucharte más" dijo Kurt con el corazón ya sangrando por dentro, pero dándose cuenta que esto no tenía fácil arreglo. Dando un sonoro suspiro alcanzó su mano y se sacó el anillo de Blaine, alargando la mano para entregárselo. "Ten. No puedo estar comprometido contigo. No confiamos el uno en el otro. Tú ahora estás más centrado en convertirte en el líder de los New Directions que en nuestra relación. Quizás necesitamos tiempo para pensar en lo que queremos"

Blaine miró la mano de Kurt que sostenía el anillo con expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt cuyo rostro estaba ya mojado por las lágrimas que descendían a través de sus mejillas.

"Como quieras. Hemos terminado" dijo Blaine.

Con esto, Blaine se marchó por la acera caminando sin volver la vista atrás, dejando a Kurt aún con el brazo extendido sujetando el anillo mientras veía a Blaine alejarse y envolverse en la oscuridad de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este segundo capítulo, contiene la idea germen del fic. Deciros que aunque en un principio pensé que saliera mucho Sebastian en este capítulo, -y tranquilos, sale- pero será en los siguientes en los que saldrá muchísimo más. Aún así, es un capítulo muy importante para la historia.
> 
> Por último, deciros que el punto de vista en este fic va a ir cambiando, de Kurt a Sebastian y en algún momento puntual (como en este capítulo) también veréis el punto de vista de algún otro personaje ;)

Jeff deambulaba por las tiendas del centro comercial de Westerville buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para Nick. Llevaba ya más de media hora dando vueltas sin decidirse. Estaba en una tienda de música, revolviendo entre los discos antiguos a la búsqueda de alguna joya escondida entre las carátulas desvencijadas, cuando alguien le saludó por la espalda.

"Hola Jeff" oyó a la voz familiar saludarlo.

Se giró para ver a Blaine, detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía un poco incómodo de verlo, y no era de extrañar después de su última conversación.

"Hola Blaine, ¿Cómo has estado?" Jeff devolvió el saludo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

"Más o menos" respondió un poco dubitativo.

Jeff asintió con la cabeza. No sabía muy bien que más decir, "¿Qué tal está Kurt?"

"Bien, supongo", respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Hemos cortado"

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron como platos ante la declaración de Blaine, "¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Hace dos días. Fui a Nueva York a visitarlo y..." Blaine se detuvo de hablar pensando por un instante, "bueno, me topé con una desagradable sorpresa" acabó diciendo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Jeff alzando una ceja.

"Digamos que Kurt ha cambiado mucho y quería libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Hay otro chico que le gusta y…ya sabes" dijo Blaine dando un chasquido al final.

"Un momento" se apresuró a intervenir Jeff "¿Me estás diciendo que Kurt te ha engañado con otro tipo?"

"No tengo pruebas que lo demuestren, pero está claro que sí. Tenía mucha prisa por deshacerse de mí. Me devolvió el anillo y todo" dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jeff no podía creer que Blaine hablara así de Kurt. Después de lo que había pasado con Eli, Jeff ya no se fiaba de Blaine.

K&S

Cuando Jeff se enteró de la propuesta que Blaine hizo a los Warblers para que le ayudaran a preparar una gran pedida de mano para Kurt, no quiso de ningún modo participar. Claro, que no iba a decirles las verdaderas razones para negarse. Simplemente les dijo que tenía hora en el médico y se excusó de asistir a lo que él consideraba un alarde de cara dura para disfrute y gloria de Blaine. Sólo que nadie había sabido las verdaderas razones por las que Jeff no asistió a dicho evento, ni siquiera Nick.

Eli era el primo de Jeff. Vivía en Columbus, por lo que mantenían contacto sobre todo a través de Facebook. Habían estado muy unidos de niños y aunque ya no se veían tanto como les gustaría, ambos mantenían el contacto, y su amistad y afecto el uno por el otro se había visto reforzada cuando ambos salieron del armario ante sus padres. El hecho de que ambos fueran gays había fortalecido sus lazos de amistad.

Jeff tenía agregado a Blaine como amigo en Facebook, y fue a través de él, que Eli y Blaine se conocieron. Eli le había preguntado a Jeff sobre Blaine Anderson y Jeff le había contado que había sido el solista principal de los Warblers cuando asistió a Dalton, pero que ahora iba a una escuela pública en Lima. Desgraciadamente, a Jeff se le olvidó mencionar que Blaine tenía novio. Pero es que nunca se le ocurrió que tuviera que advertir a su amigo sobre Blaine. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien como, no sé, por ejemplo, Sebastian Smythe, al primer interés que su primo hubiera mostrado por él, Jeff le habría advertido que Sebastian era un idiota al que solo le interesaba el sexo casual y que no se interesara por él, al menos en un sentido romántico.

Cuando Eli llamó a Jeff todo ilusionado, diciéndole que estaba enamorado, Jeff nunca podría haber imaginado que era de Blaine de quién su primo estaba hablando. Eli le contó cómo lo conoció a través de Facebook y cómo quedaron para verse en una cita a ciegas y acabaron acostándose. Después, le relató que al acabar de hacerlo esa primera vez, él se mostró algo arrepentido y que Eli tuvo miedo de que no volviera a verlo más. Sin embargo, el otro chico volvió a llamarlo y quedaron más veces. Cuando Jeff le preguntó a Eli si no tuvo miedo de quedar con un desconocido que había conocido a través de internet, Eli simplemente le sonrió diciéndole que no era un desconocido totalmente.

"Lo tienes agregado como amigo, así es como yo lo agregué. Además me has hablado de él. No creí que hubiera ningún peligro" le dijo Eli con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Espera, espera. ¿De quién estamos hablando?" preguntó confundido Jeff.

"¡De quién va a ser! ¡De Blaine Anderson!" dijo entusiasmado.

Jeff apenas podía creer lo que su primo le estaba contando.

"No puede ser" dijo Jeff negando fuertemente con la cabeza, "Blaine tiene novio"

Jeff nunca olvidará la expresión de Eli al oír las palabras de su primo.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Eli, "No puede ser…"

"Te digo que tiene novio. Vive en Nueva York. Se llama Kurt. Él también iba a Dalton" a Jeff le dolió tener que decirle eso a su primo pero era necesario que supiera la verdad.

"Él nunca me dijo nada" dijo conmocionado Eli "¿Y por qué tu nunca me dijiste nada?"

Jeff abrió los ojos con asombro, "Perdona, no creí que tuvieras ese interés por mi amigo. Tú nunca lo mencionaste. Además…" dijo, aún no creyéndose lo que había pasado, "Nunca creí que Blaine engañaría a Kurt"

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, antes de que Eli hablara.

"Tengo que hablar con Blaine" dijo para sí mismo. Casi en trance se levantó de donde estaban sentados y se marchó. Jeff le vio irse sin detener a su primo.

Esa misma noche, Eli le llamó llorando amargamente a través del teléfono, contándole como cuando había encarado a Blaine y le había confesado que estaba enamorado de él, Blaine simplemente le había dicho que lo suyo nunca fue en serio, que él tenía novio y que si se acostó con él fue porque tenía necesidades sexuales y él estaba disponible, pero que en ningún momento quiso que lo suyo fuera a más. Eli estaba destrozado. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de un chico y a Jeff le dolía que un supuesto amigo suyo hubiera sido quién le había roto el corazón.

Al día siguiente, Jeff llamó a Blaine por teléfono y le dijo que no se acercara a su primo más.

Desgraciadamente, una vez que Kurt y Blaine rompieron, éste último volvió a buscar a Eli y le dijo que había estado confuso pero que quería volver con él y Eli lo aceptó. Sin embargo, Blaine nunca hizo oficial lo de ellos y lo mantuvo como algo clandestino. Según lo que Eli le había contado, Blaine le había pedido tiempo para que sus amigos se hicieran a la idea de la ruptura con Kurt –no quería parecer ante ellos como que pasaba tan fácilmente a otra relación-, pero con la promesa de que una vez que se pasara un tiempo prudencial lo presentaría como su novio ante sus amigos y sus padres. Eso nunca pasó. Unos meses después, Kurt volvió a Ohio para las vacaciones de primavera y Blaine rompió con Eli diciéndole que volvía con Kurt. Eli quedó aún más destrozado que la primera vez, pues entonces se dio cuenta que Blaine nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo su novio, que solo lo utilizó para el sexo como algo pasajero. Blaine nunca lo llevó a una cita, nunca lo invitó a su casa, nunca dejó que les vieran en público.

Cuando Jeff oyó de los Warblers que Blaine les había pedido que le ayudaran a pedir la mano de Kurt, no pudo participar en dicha farsa. Él no había contado a nadie de los Warblers lo que Blaine había hecho, pues era algo que involucraba a su primo, y él no tenía derecho a ventilar su historia. Bastante había sufrido ya. Ni siquiera se lo contó a Kurt, aunque estuvo tentado de hacerlo, pero finalmente se quedó callado. No sabía qué tanto le había contado Blaine a Kurt sobre su engaño.

K&S

Mientras Jeff oía a Blaine acusar a Kurt de su ruptura en la tienda de discos, no pudo evitar sentir alivio por Kurt. Habían compartido habitación en Dalton y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Siempre pensó que Kurt se merecía algo mejor que Blaine, sobre todo últimamente, cuando había descubierto una cara de Blaine que no había conocido en su tiempo en Dalton. Pasó por su cabeza llamar a Kurt para preguntarle lo que había pasado, lo que realmente había pasado.

"¿Jeff?" la pregunta rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué decías?"

"Te estaba preguntando que cómo está tu primo." Jeff se tensó al instante. Se quedó callado mirando a Blaine con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado ante la pregunta.

"¿Has hablado con él últimamente? ¿Sale con alguien?" Blaine volvió a insistir.

"No voy ni siquiera a dignarme con responderte Blaine" contestó Jeff con voz dura.

Blaine se rió. "Está bien, vale. No me digas nada. Ya me enteraré" dijo con desdén.

"No quiero que te acerques a mi primo de nuevo, ¿Vale? Ya le has hecho suficiente daño" le amenazó Jeff.

"Eli es mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera" dijo Blaine burlándose.

"No me hagas que te lo repita otra vez" dijo Jeff mirando con furia a Blaine, que se encogió de hombros y resopló con hastío.

Con esto, Jeff se dio media vuelta y ni se molestó en despedirse de Blaine. No podía creer el descaro de Blaine de preguntar por su primo Eli, como si ahora que había roto con Kurt volviera a interesarse en él. Debía advertir a su primo de las intenciones de Blaine y aconsejarle que no se dejara embaucar por él. No iba a permitir que hicieran daño a su primo de nuevo. No podía verlo de nuevo destrozado.

K&S

Kurt estaba en el loft sentado en el sofá con su portátil sobre las rodillas. Acababa de crear una página fan para el grupo en Facebook y también había creado una cuenta en twitter. Pensó que centrarse en el grupo y su promoción le apartaría temporalmente de pensar en su ruptura con Blaine.

Por ahora en twitter tenían siete seguidores; a saber, él mismo, Rachel, Santana, Dani, Elliott, Mercedes y Isabelle Wright. La acababa de crear hoy, así que esperaba que al menos el resto de los New Directions (excepto Blaine, seguramente) ,algunos Warblers a los que tenía agregados a twitter y Facebook, así como sus compañeros en NYADA, Vogue y amigos de los otros miembros del grupo empezarían a seguirla. Si podían llegar al menos a cien seguidores en las dos primeras semanas se daría con un canto en los dientes. Suponía que era cuestión de tiempo que luego, al darse a conocer mediante actuaciones, el número de seguidores podría ir aumentando poco a poco. Al menos eso esperaba.

También había creado una cuenta en Youtube con el nombre de "Pamela Lansbury" y había añadido dos vídeos –el del ensayo de Roar y el de la actuación en Callbacks (la segunda) cantando Into the groove- y había añadido enlaces a los vídeos desde la página de Twitter.

Vio cómo se añadía un nuevo seguidor en twitter. Adam Crawford. Oh Adam. Kurt notó una presión en el pecho y una nostalgia se apoderó de él. Qué tonto había sido. Pensando ahora en Adam y cómo le había apoyado en todo, la seguridad que le daba en sí mismo, se maldijo por no haber visto todo lo que una relación con Adam podía haberle ofrecido y cómo habría podido ser mucho más buena para él que la que tuvo con Blaine. Había pasado los últimos dos días pensando en su relación con Blaine y se había dado cuenta que no todo era tan de color de rosa como había querido ver. Con él siempre se había sentido como si tuviera que estar agradecido a Blaine por amarle, como si no se mereciera su amor, como si fuera poca cosa para Blaine. Él, Kurt Hummel, que antes de su relación con Blaine había estado tan orgulloso de ser fiel a sí mismo y confiado en su forma de ser, se había convertido en alguien inseguro y necesitado de la aprobación de su novio. Había perdido su esencia en el camino. Ahora lo veía claro. Cómo su relación había sido tan unidireccional: una relación en la que Blaine siempre había conseguido lo que quería pero en la que Kurt había tenido que ceder siempre: Blaine tuvo que conseguir el papel de Tony por encima de Kurt, fue Kurt quién pidió perdón a Blaine por no tener sexo con él en el asiento trasero del coche en el aparcamiento de Scandals mientras Blaine estaba borracho -Blaine nunca le pidió perdón por eso- También tuvo que tragarse el que su novio hablara por Skype con Sebastian, quién había dejado muy claro que quería acostarse con Blaine, pero cuando Kurt se mandó mensajes con Chandler fue acusado de engañar y humillado delante de todo el Glee Club.

Debió darse cuenta de ello ya en Dalton, cuando Blaine le dijo que debía contener su individualismo y no debía destacar por encima de los demás. Ese día, debió darse cuenta que lo que Blaine hizo fue reprimir su verdadera esencia. Y durante toda su relación con Blaine, eso es lo que había hecho. Cedió porque la idea de tener un novio y alguien que lo amara ganó en la balanza.

Y ahora había perdido su oportunidad con Adam. Estaba sumido en sus deprimentes pensamientos cuando su móvil a su lado sonó con el tono genérico que tenía asignado a todos sus contactos que no estaban dentro de su círculo íntimo y diario. Alargó su mano para agarrar el teléfono y miró en la pantalla. Jeff (Warbler). ¿Jeff? Era extraño que Jeff le llamara. De los Warblers era con quién aún mantenía más contacto, pero básicamente era a través de Facebook o twitter. ¿Le llamaría por lo de la cuenta en twitter del grupo?, pensó Kurt. Con curiosidad, Kurt descolgó la llamada.

"Hola, ¿eres tú Jeff?"

"Hola Kurt. Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás? Me enteré de tu ruptura con Blaine"

Mierda. Era eso. La noticia de su ruptura ya se había regado como la pólvora. Y eso que aún ni había cambiado su estatus en Facebook, esperando para hacerlo y evitar así el aluvión de llamadas y mensajes que sus contactos le enviarían en el instante en que lo hiciera.

"¿Cómo te has enterado?", pregunto Kurt, con curiosidad.

"Fue Blaine quién me lo dijo. Pero quise llamarte para que me contaras tu versión de los hechos. No sé por qué pero no me creo la de Blaine" Jeff sonó duro.

Espera. ¿Jeff no creía la versión de Blaine? ¿Qué demonios estaría contando Blaine?

"Básicamente lo que nos hizo cortar fue que Blaine se puso celoso sin motivo de un colega que forma parte de mi banda y me dio a elegir entre echarlo o que rompiéramos. Eso fue el detonante, pero sólo uno de los motivos. Había muchos más" dijo Kurt.

"A mí me contó que le habías engañado con un tipo y que sólo buscabas una excusa para romper con él" respondió Jeff con voz firme.

"¿Quéee? Maldita sea. ¡No le he engañado! Elliott apenas es amigo mío, en realidad le conozco de hace muy poco" dijo Kurt enojado.

"No le creí Kurt. No te imagino engañando a Blaine. Tú no eres de esos" dijo rápidamente Jeff. El tono de voz de Jeff tranquilizó a Kurt.

"A ver, también discutimos porque hace días me hice un tatuaje y un piercing y a Blaine no le gustaron. Me acusó de hacerme el piercing para gustar a Elliott –el chico de la banda- y más cosas" Kurt sintió la necesidad de contarle todo a Jeff. Era casi como si necesitara contarle lo que había pasado a alguien objetivo que no estuviera de parte de nadie a priori y ver qué opinaba de todo.

"¡No me jodas!" exclamó Jeff sin poder contenerse "No me creo que no le gustara que te hayas hecho un piercing, ¡eso es súper hot, Kurt!". Kurt apenas pudo contener la risa ante el entusiasmo de su amigo.

"Pues más o menos me pidió que me lo quitara, y cuando le expliqué que significaba mucho para mí, ni siquiera me escuchó." Dijo Kurt con tristeza. "Además, ni siquiera vino al debut de mi banda porque según él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque yo creo que no le importaba, porque cuando vino hace dos días y asistió como público a un concierto, lo vi mandando mensajes todo el tiempo y con cara de querer estar en otro sitio"

"Dios Kurt, lo siento mucho. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Ya no me sorprende eso de Blaine" dijo Jeff consternado.

"¿No? Pensé que eras muy amigo de Blaine" dijo Kurt, intrigado ante las palabras de Jeff.

"Kurt, ¿no te diste cuenta que no participé en la actuación que organizó Blaine para pedirte la mano?"

"La verdad es que estaba tan abrumado que no fijé" respondió con sinceridad Kurt. Apenas se había dado cuenta ese día de quién estaba y quién no. Había deambulado por los pasillos de Dalton casi catatónico ante la sobrecogedora experiencia que estaba viviendo. Realmente, no se había fijado en que Warblers habían participado y cuáles no.

"Te entiendo, por lo que Nick y Sebastian me contaron, Blaine armó un buen espectáculo" dijo con comprensión Jeff. "El caso es que si no participé es porque no podía traicionar a mi primo y participar en esa farsa"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Kurt no entendía a lo que se refería su amigo, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, cuando Jeff dio un fuerte resoplido y empezó a hablar en un tono muy serio.

"Kurt, hay una historia que tengo que contarte. Debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero callé. Ahora, viendo lo que Blaine va a ir contando de ti, no puedo callar por más tiempo" Kurt sintió su respiración acelerarse y el corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido. Algo le decía que lo que Jeff iba a contarle no iba a gustarle, pero debía saberlo.

"¿Qué es? No te calles nada Jeff. Si es algo referente a Blaine que yo no sé, por favor cuéntamelo" insistió Kurt.

"Está bien. Todo empezó cuando te mudaste a Nueva York…." A continuación, Jeff relató con detalle todo lo que había pasado entre su primo y Blaine, cómo había sido testigo de cómo Blaine destrozaba a su primo con vanas promesas de amor y cómo hoy mismo le había preguntado de nuevo por él.

Una vez que Jeff terminó de relatar toda la historia, sólo podían escucharse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos; la de Jeff porque era la primera vez que contaba todo esto que había estado guardando durante meses y se sentía aliviado de poder contárselo a Kurt, y la de Kurt porque lo que quedaba de su maltrecho corazón se había roto de nuevo en mil pedazos.

"¿Kurt, estás al teléfono aún? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Jeff.

"Sí, estoy aquí" su voz sonando rota "y no, no estoy bien" rompió a llorar y Jeff podía escuchar sus sollozos a través del teléfono.

"Lo siento tanto Kurt. Pero todo lo que te he contado es cierto. ¿Entiendes ahora porque no podía participar en tu pedida de mano?"

No hubo respuesta por parte de Kurt. Los sollozos se convirtieron en gritos ahogados. Kurt sentía como si estuvieran partiéndole en dos. Blaine, su novio de cuento Disney había resultado ser un villano en toda regla.

"Kurt, por favor, tranquilízate. No quise que te pusieras así pero pensé que era mejor que lo supieras" Kurt intentó calmar su llanto y nivelar su respiración dando unas fuertes bocanadas.

"No. Hiciste bien en contarme. Te lo agradezco Jeff. Ojalá hubiera sabido todo esto antes" dijo Kurt con amargura.

"Maldita sea. Debí contártelo hace tiempo" respondió Jeff, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, "Pero mi primo estaba involucrado y no sabía qué hacer" intentó excusarse Jeff.

"No, tranquilo. Tú no eres el culpable. El único culpable aquí es Blaine" Kurt notaba como la ira iba apoderándose de él. "¿Alguien más conoce esta historia?" preguntó.

"No, solo tú, yo, mi primo Eli y Blaine, claro. Ninguno de los Warblers sabe nada. Blaine sigue siendo una especie de ídolo para ellos" respondió Jeff con irritación.

"La verdad es que supongo que es mejor que nadie sepa de esto"

"No, Kurt. Yo creo que ha llegado el momento de quitar la venda de los ojos a todo el mundo respecto a Blaine. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no quiero que ensucie la imagen de mi primo ni la tuya contando quién sabe qué mentira acerca de vuestra ruptura. Hemos de desenmascararle, Kurt. Debo hacerlo, por mi primo"

Kurt pensó en las palabras de Jeff por un momento, dándose cuenta de la verdad en las mismas. Si él hubiera sabido cómo era Blaine nunca hubiera vuelto con él. En el momento en que cortó con él, se habría olvidado de Blaine y habría abierto su corazón por completo a Adam. Pero la esperanza de volver con Blaine mató su posible relación con el estudiante de NYADA.

"Tienes razón, Jeff. Debemos hacerlo" confirmó Kurt.

"Me alegro que lo veas de la misma manera Kurt. Además, estoy seguro que va a hablar mal de ti a cualquiera que le pregunte sobre los motivos de vuestra ruptura y no debes permitirle que te ponga de puta para arriba, -que es lo que tú y yo sospechamos que va a hacer—sin defenderte."

Kurt agradeció a Jeff por informarle de todo y se despidieron con la promesa de volver a hablar esa misma semana a través de Skype para ponerse al día de sus vidas y de no pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar el uno con el otro ni dejar que su amistad se enfriara por perder el contacto.

Una vez que Kurt colgó su móvil, volvió a dirigir su vista a la pantalla de su portátil. Abrió su perfil de Facebook y cambió su estado al de soltero. A continuación, eliminó a Blaine de su lista de amigos y dejó de seguirle en Twitter. Después, recorrió uno a uno sus álbumes de fotos en Facebook y en instagram borrando todas y cada una de las fotos en las que Blaine salía. Era doloroso, pero era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Cuanto antes saque a Blaine de mi vida, antes podré pasar página, olvidar y borrar el dolor que me ha causado, pensó Kurt.

K&S

Sebastian estaba sentado en el comedor de Dalton para la cena, escarbando en su puré de patatas sin mucho entusiasmo. Había pasado toda la tarde del domingo estudiando para el examen de matemáticas del día siguiente. Resumiendo, un asco de tarde, y todavía tenía que repasar un par de cosas antes de irse a dormir.

Nick y Jeff se sentaron en frente de él, saludando con un movimiento de sus cabezas mientras depositaban sus bandejas sobre la mesa. Estaban cuchicheando entre ellos en voz baja y Sebastian no quería entrometerse pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a sus amigos con curiosidad. De repente, Trent llegó a la mesa haciendo un gran alboroto, depositando su propia bandeja con gran estruendo y pareciendo un poco agitado, respirando fuertemente como si acabara de hacer una maratón –o en el caso de Trent, solo los 100 metros lisos-

"¿Os habéis enterado?" preguntó Trent entre jadeos.

Todos le miraron con incertidumbre, sin saber a qué se refería.

"¡Me refiero a lo de Blaine y Kurt!" contestó Trent, como si fuera obvio de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Sebastian preguntó con impaciencia, odiando la espera a la que Trent les estaba sometiendo y, sin duda, disfrutando.

"Han roto" la declaración de Trent, hizo a Sebastian abrir los ojos con asombro. ¿Kurt y Blaine? ¿La pareja dorada? Seguro que era una broma o estaba equivocado. Miró hacia Nick y Jeff y si el primero parecía igualmente sorprendido, Jeff tenía una expresión difícil de leer, pero sin duda no era de asombro. ¿Jeff ya lo sabía?

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Sebastian, olvidando por completo su carne y puré de patatas en el plato.

"Sí" dijo Trent, acompañando su afirmación con un asentimiento de su cabeza. "Kurt lo eliminó como amigo en Facebook y twitter y borró sus fotos"

Wow. Esto iba en serio entonces, pensó Sebastian.

"¿Sabes qué pasó?", Sebastian no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No, pero le preguntaré a Blaine. Debe estar destrozado" contestó Trent.

Sebastian vio como Jeff se puso rígido en su asiento. Después Jeff miró a Nick mientras fruncía el ceño, para pasar a dirigir su mirada a Trent y al propio Sebastian. Parecía estar cavilando y tratando de llegar a una resolución.

"Está bien" de repente, Jeff habló. "Yo sé lo que pasó. Solo os diré que Blaine es el único culpable." Dijo muy serio. Cuando todos miraron a Jeff con expectación, añadió, "sólo os digo esto, porque estoy seguro que Blaine os va a contar su propia versión de los hechos, en la que él aparecerá como la víctima de todo, pero no es cierto."

Todos miraban a Jeff esperando que les contara más, pero Jeff parecía no estar dispuesto a revelar nada más.

"Vamos, Jeff. No puedes decirnos eso y no contarnos nada más. ¿Así como vamos a creerte?" preguntó Sebastian, pensando que si le pinchaba un poco tal vez lograría sacarle algo más de información.

Jeff miró a Sebastian muy serio. "Sólo te diré que Blaine intentó contarme el bulo de que Kurt había roto con él porque le gustaba un tipo de Nueva York y que él sospechaba que ya le había engañado –cosa que no es cierta- Y hay algo más gordo." Dijo Jeff tras una pausa, "Blaine no le dijo la verdad a Kurt respecto a lo de la otra vez y Kurt ahora ya lo sabe"

"¿Lo de la otra vez?" preguntó Trent, quitándole la pregunta de los labios a Sebastian.

"Sí", dijo Jeff mirando a todos con incredulidad, "cuando Blaine engañó a Kurt"

Sebastian oyó un jadeo a su lado procedente de Trent. Él mismo estaba sin palabras. ¿Blaine había engañado a Kurt? ¿Cuándo?

"¿Acaso no lo sabíais?" preguntó Jeff mirándolos a todos con asombro. "Blaine engañó a Kurt cuando éste se fue a Nueva York, pero le dijo a Kurt que solo había sido un error de una sola vez. Por eso rompieron la vez anterior"

"Yo pensaba que había sido por la distancia" dijo Trent, "al menos eso es lo que nos dijo Blaine"

"Pues no. Fue por engañar a Kurt con otro chico. Lo peor es que no fue solo cosa de una vez. Blaine estuvo acostándose con ese chico varias veces antes de contárselo a Kurt y luego de romper siguió acostándose con ese chico. Incluso le prometió que iba a hacer su relación oficial. A ese chico le prometía eso, mientras intentaba volver con Kurt, pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que había sido el error de una noche"

Hubo un silencio que envolvió a los cuatro chicos por completo. Sebastian no sabía que decir. Un montón de pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza. Lo primero en que pensó fue en cómo era posible que Blaine no le hubiera llamado a él para tener sexo cuando engañó a Kurt la primera vez. Maldita sea, ¿estaba perdiendo sus encantos? Pero luego otro tipo de pensamientos le asaltaron ¿Blaine engañó a Kurt y le mintió durante todo este tiempo? ¿El inocente y encantador Blaine Anderson? ¡Qué equivocado había estado con Blaine! Le había engañado por completo, con sus encantos de príncipe Disney y su pinta de caballero de los años 50. ¿Y Kurt le había perdonado? ¡Incluso se había prometido con él! Maldita sea, ¡los Warblers habían participado en el circo de la pedida de mano que Blaine organizó!Sentía rabia, como si hubiera sido él el engañado por Blaine y no Kurt. Aunque de hecho, había sido engañado, su confianza al menos. Que hijo de puta. Sintió una especie de pena o simpatía por el pobre Kurt. Él era molesto como un herpes, pero ni siquiera Sebastian creía que alguien se mereciera que su novio le tratara de esta manera. Por eso, Sebastian no hacía relaciones. ¿Entregar tu corazón de esa manera para que te lo pisoteen? No, gracias.

"Y cómo sabes tú todo esto?" las palabras de Trent sacaron a Sebastian de sus pensamientos.

Jeff se removió en su asiento con incomodidad durante unos segundos.

"Bueno, el chico con el que Blaine engañó a Kurt es mi primo." Todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante la declaración de Jeff. Sebastian vio como Trent negaba con la cabeza con incredulidad, como si todo esto fuera demasiado para que él lo asimilara.

"Así que lo sé de primera mano. Blaine le dijo a mi primo que eran novios pero que le diera algo de tiempo para hacer pública su relación puesto que su ruptura con Kurt era muy reciente –para que no pensaran mal de él y todo eso- Mi primo esperó y luego le abandonó de nuevo por Kurt. Y cuando se acostaron al principio, mi primo ni siquiera sabía que Blaine tenía novio"

"Vaya con Blaine. Ha resultado ser todo un experto en infidelidades" dijo Sebastian con un resoplido.

"Por favor, chicos. Sólo quiero que la gente abra los ojos con Blaine. No quería contar la historia porque no es mía para contarla, pero desde que Kurt y mi primo me dieron permiso para revelar el verdadero carácter de Blaine, he pensado que era mejor hacerlo" dijo Jeff muy serio.

"Pues sí" espetó Sebastian, "no sé vosotros, pero yo me niego a que Blaine me siga tomando el pelo y dejarlo que se siga haciendo pasar por cachorrito desvalido."

"Por eso os aviso" intervino de nuevo Jeff, "porque vi a Blaine esta tarde y tuvo el descaro de preguntarme por mi primo, después de que le destrozó"

Sebastian apenas podía creer todo lo que Jeff les había contado. Pero tenía que ser cierto. Jeff no expondría ni contaría la historia de su primo de esa manera si no fuera cierto. Tenía que serlo.

Todavía con la cabeza dando vueltas al asunto, Sebastian se incorporó de su asiento, recogiendo la bandeja con los restos de su cena ya fríos, mientras se despidió de todos diciendo que tenía que ir a acabar de estudiar para el examen.

Al llegar a su habitación, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue abrir su portátil y conectarse a Facebook. Entró en el perfil de Blaine, tentado de borrarle de amigos. Ya tenía el dedo a unos milímetros de pulsar la tecla, cuando un destello cruzó sus pensamientos. Quizás no debería quitarlo de sus amigos, todavía. Su curiosidad en este punto fue mayor que su enfado y decidió postergar dicha acción para más adelante.

A continuación, entró en el perfil de Jeff y entre sus amigos buscó a Kurt. Entró en su página, pero por supuesto era privada. Tras unos instantes, abrió sesión en Twitter y buscó entre los amigos de Jeff a Kurt Hummel. Por supuesto, lo tenía agregado y por supuesto la página de Kurt era protegida. Se sintió tentado de seguir a Kurt, pero ¿por qué? Nada había cambiado, en realidad. Seguía sin soportarle, así que ¿para qué seguirle? ¿De dónde venía ese repentino impulso de contactar con Kurt? Volviendo a su página de inicio vio un tweet de Kurt Hummel que Jeff había retweeteado. "Nueva página en twitter de nuestra banda "Pamela Lansbury" ¡Síguenos!" Sebastian clicó en el enlace que había a continuación. Se abrió una página en twitter con una foto de Kurt, Rachel, Santana y una chica y un chico que jamás había visto, con micros de pie cada uno. Parecía una foto de un ensayo, o algo así. Espera, ¿Kurt Hummel estaba en una banda? ¿Pamela Lansbury? ¡Dios, que nombre más absurdo! Acababan de abrir la página y ya tenían 80 seguidores. La página en Twitter era pública y había algunas fotos y enlaces a vídeos.

Sebastian pinchó en uno de los enlaces y se abrió un vídeo en Youtube con lo que parecía ser una actuación del grupo. El vídeo empezó a reproducirse y las primeras notas inconfundibles de "Into the Groove" de Madonna empezaron a sonar. Iban vestidos en trajes de colores conjuntados y Kurt empezó a cantar. Sebastian se reacomodó en la silla de su escritorio, subiendo el volumen de su portátil. La verdad es que sonaban bien. Más que bien. De repente, Kurt tomó el micro en la mano y desplazándose a un lateral del escenario hizo el movimiento de caderas más sexy que Sebastian había visto en su vida. Pausó el vídeo, desplazándolo hacia atrás de nuevo para volver a ver el movimiento sexy de caderas de Kurt. Era muy hot. Dejó que el video siguiera reproduciéndose. Kurt volvió al centro del escenario y girándose hacia el público guiñó el ojo de forma sexy. El otro chico tomó la voz principal después de unos momentos. Kurt y él tenían el peso de la canción mientras las chicas hacían los coros. Las miradas entre ese chico y Kurt eran de complicidad. ¿Debía ser este chico del que Jeff dijo que Blaine se puso celoso? Ciertamente, el tipo parecía no estar nada mal, pero la verdad es que a partir de este vídeo, Sebastian no podía decir que hubiera nada entre Kurt y este chico. Sus miradas parecían más bien inocentes, de complicidad simplemente artística. Maldita sea, Kurt le había lanzado al propio Sebastian miradas mucho más calientes en sus enfrentamientos verbales épicos. La verdad es que los echaba de menos.

Una vez que terminó el vídeo, vio que pertenecían a una cuenta en youtube con el nombre del grupo y que había más videos. Había uno que ponía ensayo "Roar". Lo pinchó y se dio cuenta que la foto del perfil de twitter pertenecía a dicho ensayo. Sebastian se fijó inmediatamente en Kurt, que llevaba unos pantalones y un jersey apretados que mostraban su silueta perfectamente tonificada. La verdad es que el estilo de Kurt había mejorado desde que estaba en Nueva York. Parecía mucho más suelto y relajado y se reflejaba en su forma de vestir. Menos capas, concluyó Sebastian. Le quedaba bien. Al final de la actuación, empezaron a colgarse de una cuerda uno a uno y Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír. Parecían pasárselo muy bien. Un pequeño pinchazo de envidia se coló a través de Sebastian. En eso, le tocó el turno a Kurt, y a diferencia de los demás que se habían colgado de forma segura por la cuerda, Kurt, con un ágil y rápido movimiento, se puso cabeza abajo y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. ¿Quién sabía que Kurt tuviera esa flexibilidad? Era un poco caliente. Sebastian se quedó mirando la imagen de Kurt de espaldas balanceándose cabeza abajo y con el plano de su perfecto y gran culo. Sebastian se sorprendió a sí mismo ante el gemido que salió de sus labios, y notó como su polla se movió con interés ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces antes de parar el vídeo. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Negando con la cabeza, cerró la página de youtube, pero se quedó mirando la página de twitter del grupo de Kurt, todavía abierta en su pantalla. No supo lo que se apoderó de él en ese momento, pero antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, clicó en "seguir" a "Pamela Lansbury".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habreis visto (o mejor leido) la idea de este fic me vino de notar la ausencia de Jeff en la pedida de mano que organizó Blaine y empecé a pensar...¿por qué Jeff no asistiría? Y se me ocurrió esto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo sale mucho Sebastian. veremos un poco como se siente respecto a Kurt. Espero que os guste!

Sebastian llegó a su habitación tras la práctica de lacrosse, dejando en el suelo el stick, mientras empezaba a desvestirse para darse una ducha rápida desechando su ropa del entrenamiento en el suelo del baño. Al sentir el agua caliente cayendo sobre su piel y calmando sus músculos doloridos, Sebastian cerró los ojos por un momento, perdiéndose en el placer que la calidez del agua estaba aportando a su cuerpo. De repente, la imagen de Kurt en el video de "Into the Groove" le vino a su cabeza, algo que se había vuelto habitual en los últimos días, concretamente, desde que había visto el maldito video.

Sin pensar, Sebastian se llevó la mano a su pene y empezó a acariciarlo, dándole algunas pequeñas sacudidas que le hicieron dar un profundo gemido. No era la primera vez que Sebastian se masturbaba pensando en Kurt Hummel. Desde que lo conoció en el Lima Bean, prácticamente se había obsesionado con el muchacho.

Cuando conoció a Blaine aquel día en Dalton, había ido detrás de él porque después de escuchar a los Warblers hablar de su antiguo vocalista y quejarse y lloriquear de la gran pérdida que supuso para su coro la transferencia del mismo a una escuela pública, Sebastian había pensado que si se ligaba al muchacho y lograba traerlo de vuelta a Dalton, su estatus subiría como la espuma y sería respetado y escuchado cuando quisiera aportar sus ideas para los Warblers. Al fin y al cabo, Sebastian era nuevo y tenía que conseguir rápidamente elevar su posición en el colegio. Con esa misión, en cuanto vio a Blaine, fue tras él, no disimulando sus intenciones para con él. Y aunque Blaine era atractivo y sin duda se lo hubiera follado, no era su tipo. En serio, ¿pajaritas y pantalones más cortos de lo normal? ¿Zapatos sin calcetines? ¿Y esa obsesión por el gel para el cabello? Lo cierto es que al estar cerca de Blaine, se dio cuenta de que el gel para el cabello que el chico usaba, no solo le desagradaba por el olor que hacía, sino que le daba picor en la nariz, -suponía que debía deberse a alguna alergia o algo así-. De todas maneras, nunca jamás habría pasado tanto tiempo intentando entrar en los pantalones de Blaine, si no hubiera sido porque de eso dependía el éxito del plan que había trazado para elevar su prestigio en Dalton.

Cuando conoció a Kurt en el Lima Bean, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y mirar de verdad al chico, para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Todo lo que vio en Kurt le gustaba: su piel pálida como porcelana, que estaba seguro que fácilmente podría cubrir de chupetones si se lo proponía; sus ojos azules que lo miraban intensamente casi con fiereza; su cabello que le hacía tener ganas de alcanzar con sus manos para arrastrar sus dedos a través de él y estirarlo y hacerle gritar su nombre…De hecho, Kurt Hummel se parecía mucho a su actor porno favorito, tanto que cuando lo vio por primera vez, tuvo que asegurarse que no era el mismo, ¿pero qué demonios haría un actor porno perdido en un pueblo de Ohio y con Blaine como novio? Porque sí, Kurt Hummel era su tipo. Sebastian veía un montón de porno, pero cuando se excitaba más y se corría con más fuerza era cuando veía videos de jovencitos delgados y de piel pálida, como su actor porno favorito, o como el jodido Kurt Hummel.

Sin embargo, en seguida, se dio cuenta de que Kurt era de esos que nunca traicionaría a su novio, y de todas formas estaba en una misión en la que debía centrarse y cuyo objetivo era Blaine. Aún así, tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que pasado un tiempo, el único motivo por el que seguía encontrándose en el Lima Bean con ellos dos, era por Kurt. Le encantaba pinchar al chico hasta que lograba sacarle ese fuego y pasión en su mirada que no veía cuando estaba con Blaine.

Se había masturbado muchas veces pensando en esos ojos mirándolo fijamente, pero desde hacía unos días tenía dos vídeos a los que acudir cada vez que quería hacerse una paja, y de tanto verlos y sabérselos de memoria, ya ni siquiera necesitaba verlos realmente para reproducir en su cabeza cada gesto que Kurt hacía en los mismos.

Estaba en la ducha, imaginando a Kurt moviendo sus caderas, guiñándole el ojo, bailando para él de forma sexy, y Sebastian se corrió tan fuerte como era habitual cuando se masturbaba pensando en él. Tras inhalar y exhalar profundamente un par de veces para nivelar su respiración, Sebastian notó como sus músculos estaban flojos tras el orgasmo y despacio, terminó de aclararse en la ducha para salir a su habitación con una toalla sobre su cintura.

Se cambió a unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta vieja del equipo de lacrosse, cuando oyó como su teléfono móvil sonaba desde la mesa de su escritorio. Al acercarse al mismo, vio como el nombre de Blaine parpadeaba en la pantalla mostrando la llamada entrante. Preguntándose qué querría, descolgó el móvil.

"Hola Blaine, ¿qué quieres?" contestó secamente.

"Ho-hola Sebastian. ¿Cómo te va?" respondió Blaine.

"Bien" espetó Sebastian "¿Y tú?"

"Yo muy bien" dijo Blaine alegremente sin ninguna señal que delatara en su voz ninguna tristeza por su reciente ruptura.

"He oído que tú y Kurt ya no estáis juntos" no pudo evitar señalar Sebastian.

"Uhmm" gruñó Blaine, quedándose en silencio unos instantes antes de añadir, "Sí. ¿Cómo te has enterado?"

"¿Bromeas? Estoy en Dalton, los chismes vuelan" dijo Sebastian. Oyó a Blaine reír desde el otro lado del teléfono ante su tono más relajado. Oír a Blaine reír, por alguna razón exasperó a Sebastian, que inmediatamente, intentó volver a su tono más cortante. "¿Qué quieres Blaine?"

"Bueno, yo…me preguntaba…" dijo Blaine dubitativamente, "¿te gustaría que nos viéramos para tomar café? ¿Quizás en el Lima Bean? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos ponemos al día" dijo de carrerilla.

"Uhmm, mira Blaine la verdad es que no me apetece mucho. Tengo que estudiar bastante y…estoy un poco liado" Sebastian realmente no sabía que excusa ponerle a Blaine para no verle, pero esperó que lo de estudiar bastara. En seguida se dio cuenta que el chico moreno no iba a desistir tan fácil.

"Podemos quedar otro día o la semana que viene si ésta no te va bien" insistió.

"Mira Blaine" dijo Sebastian con un suspiro, "la verdad es que no veo el motivo para que quedemos ahora de repente. Recuerda que tú fuiste quién dejó de hablarme cuando lo del granizado" Realmente, Sebastian tenía curiosidad por saber a qué venían ahora las prisas por quedar de Blaine, después de meses de ignorarle.

"Es sólo que…bueno, ahora no tengo novio y…tú siempre te mostraste interesado en mí. No sé, pensé que podríamos quedar y ver qué pasa" contestó Blaine endulzando el tono de su voz.

"¿Me estás pidiendo sexo, Blaine Anderson?" preguntó Sebastian casi para confirmar que había escuchado bien.

"Puede" dijo Blaine con un tono coqueto.

Sebastian frunció el ceño. No habían pasado ni cinco días desde que rompió con Kurt, el supuesto amor de su vida y prometido, y ¿Blaine ya le estaba pidiendo sexo? Jeff tenía razón en todo lo que les había contado sobre Blaine, Kurt y su primo Eli. Esta conversación con Blaine era la mayor constatación de ello.

"Creo que voy a pasar" dijo muy seguro Sebastian. Ni de coña iba a acostarse con Blaine después de lo capullo que había sido con Kurt. No, no era por eso, se dijo a sí mismo. Era porque había engañado a todos los Warblers para que participaran en aquella pedida de mano cuando era un hipócrita infiel al que no le importaba utilizar y mentir a sus amigos para seguir manteniendo su imagen de santurrón.

"¡¿Qué pasas?!" gritó Blaine, "Pero…¡pero si fuiste detrás de mí durante meses!" dijo con incredulidad.

"Bueno, de todo se cansa uno. La verdad Blaine es que la razón por la que fui detrás de ti tanto tiempo es porque quería traerte de regreso a Dalton con los Warblers. Por eso intenté que rompieras con Kurt. Pero ahora que los Warblers fuimos descalificados ya no hay razón para eso" dijo Sebastian sintiendo un ligero placer al soltarlo todo por fin.

"Vale, acepto que quisieras llevarme de vuelta a Dalton" insistió Blaine, "pero, ¿no me dirás que no querías acostarte conmigo?"

Sebastian lo pensó por un instante y con sinceridad soltó, "Durante los dos primeros días. Pero luego, si te soy sincero se me quitaron las ganas" Y vaya si se le quitaron, es más, sus ganas se trasladaron a su novio Kurt al que conoció dos días después de conocer a Blaine.

"No te creo" siguió insistiendo Blaine. Dios, eres más terco que una mula, pensó Sebastian. "Sé que te gustaría acostarte conmigo. Mira, te ofrezco sexo sin ataduras, ¿qué más quieres?" propuso Blaine.

Sebastian rió con fuerza. "Vaya Blaine, ciertamente nos tenías a todos engañados. ¿Sabes que más quiero? ¡Que me dejes en paz! Te las has dado de inocente corderito con todos y ya sé lo que le hicistes a Kurt con ese chico, Eli. Jeff me lo ha contado todo"

Hubo un silencio desde el lado de Blaine del teléfono, después una respiración profunda y una suave risa. "No sé qué te habrá contado Jeff, pero la culpa de mi ruptura la tiene Kurt. Él quería engañarme con otro y-"

"Cuéntale ese rollo a otro" le cortó Sebastian.

"¡Está bien!" gritó Blaine, "tú te lo pierdes"

"No creo que me pierda nada y deja a Kurt en paz" Con eso Sebastian colgó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre la cama. Se sentía enojado y al mismo tiempo liberado de haberle podido decir a Blaine su opinión al respecto de todo. Tras unos instantes pensando en la conversación, un destello le golpeó de repente. ¿Deja a Kurt en paz? ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Negando con su cabeza, se sentó en su escritorio abriendo su portátil e ingresando en Facebook.

Una vez dentro de su cuenta, eliminó a Blaine como amigo y a continuación inició sesión en twitter y dejó de seguirle. Entonces, oyó la puerta de su habitación que se abría y entró Jeff, que se dejó caer en su cama con un suspiro. Él y Jeff compartían habitación este año y aunque no eran los mejores amigos, se soportaban bastante bien y Sebastian lo consideraba un buen compañero y amigo.

"¿Mal día?" preguntó Sebastian, levantando la mirada del portátil para mirar a Jeff.

"No. Hasta hace una hora" Sebastian se le quedó mirando con una expresión de interrogación en su rostro, esperando a que Jeff se explayara un poco más.

"Mi primo Eli me llamó hace como una hora y me dijo que Blaine le llamó esta tarde, pidiéndole que volvieran juntos. Gracias a Dios, Eli se negó. Mandó a Blaine a paseo. Pero, no puedo creer que Blaine realmente tuviera el descaro de llamarle" dijo Jeff frotándose la frente.

"Ahora entiendo la llamada de hace de un rato de Blaine" Jeff se incorporó en la cama quedándose sentado mirando a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Jeff.

"Blaine me llamó hace menos de media hora para básicamente preguntarme si quería tener sexo con él. Primero lo disimuló un poco invitándome a un café, pero lo que buscaba era sexo" contestó Sebastian, apretando los labios con ira. Cómo Eli le había rechazado había ido a por Sebastian. Gracias a Dios que le había rechazado.

"¿Aceptaste?" preguntó Jeff con los ojos muy abiertos en pánico.

"¡¿Quéee?! ¡Nooo! ¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó Sebastian.

"Uffff" Jeff dio un gran resoplido de alivio antes de desplomarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

"¿Por quién me tomas?" preguntó Sebastian. Jeff se incorporó un poco en la cama doblando su espalda para mirar a Sebastian, torciendo la cabeza y con una media sonrisa de lado en un gesto que quería decir, ¿En serio? ¿Me estás preguntando esto?

"Vale, vale" dijo Sebastian haciendo gestos con las manos para quitar hierro al asunto, "Cierto, no hago ascos al sexo fácilmente cuando la ocasión se presenta, pero déjame decirte que hasta yo tengo estándares"

Jeff le miraba como si no fuera Sebastian quién hablara, sino un marciano que había abducido su cuerpo, mientras reprimía una risa.

"Arggg, está bien" soltó Sebastian, "simplemente, no tenía ganas de acostarme con Blaine" hizo una pausa, "En realidad, hace tiempo que ya no me atrae la idea de acostarme con él" dijo Sebastian, más para sí mismo que para Jeff.

"La verdad es que nunca entendí como te gustaba Blaine" dijo Jeff estudiando a su compañero. Sebastian le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad. "Quiero decir, él no es tu tipo para nada"

"¿Acaso tú sabes cuál es mi tipo?" preguntó Sebastian alzando una ceja.

"Recuerda que comparto habitación contigo. He visto las fotos de tíos que miras en tu ordenador, y sé que actor porno te gusta" dijo Jeff alzando las cejas un par de veces con una media sonrisa picarona.

"Ya basta de hablar de mí, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?" preguntó sulfurado Sebastian intentando cambiar de tema.

Jeff se rio entre dientes, viendo lo incómodo que estaba en este momento Sebastian, pero decidió no meter más leña al fuego.

"Está bien, tranquilo" respondió Jeff, dirigiéndose a su escritorio y abriendo su portátil para empezar a hacer su tarea. Jeff vio desde el rabillo de su ojo como Sebastian se tiraba sobre su cama, sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos. Antes de empezar con su redacción de historia, decidió entrar un momento a twitter. Ingresó en su cuenta y empezó a revisar los tweets de la gente a la que seguía.

Hace unos días Kurt había escrito un tweet "Consejo: No vayáis jamás borrachos a un salón de tatuajes". Jeff, aunque ya sabía que Kurt se había hecho un tatuaje y un piercing, ya que éste le había mencionado que a Blaine no le gustaron, no pudo contenerse, y al igual que muchos de los amigos y seguidores de Kurt, le preguntó por el tatuaje, incitándolo a que lo enseñara. Durante su conversación con Kurt, había estado tan brumado por el tema de la ruptura y contándole la historia de su primo Eli, que no se había parado a pensar en cómo era el tatuaje de Kurt y donde lo tenía. Le picaba la curiosidad. Pero Kurt se negó a enseñarlo respondiendo en twitter: "No voy a colgar una foto sin camisa en twitter" –Al menos sabía que lo tenía en algún lugar de su torso o espalda-.

Ahora Jeff estaba viendo el último tweet de Kurt "El piercing se ha curado bien" Jeff se rio entre dientes y le respondió: "¿Al menos nos vas a enseñar dónde tienes el piercing? O tampoco puedes :P " Jeff se entretuvo leyendo las reacciones de algunos de los amigos de Kurt que aún no sabían que se había hecho un piercing. La verdad sea dicho, si él no lo hubiera sabido de antemano, ciertamente habría flipado mucho. Nunca había imaginado a Kurt como el tipo de chico que se hace tatuajes o piercings. Pero, después de todo, el Kurt que ahora vivía en Nueva York no era el mismo que había conocido hace un par de años en Dalton.

Jeff estaba riéndose abiertamente con algunos de los comentarios, cuando de repente se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sebastian por encima de su hombro. No se había dado cuenta cuando el otro chico se había acercado a su lado.

"Sterling, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?" preguntó Sebastian, mientras inclinaba la cabeza por encima del hombro de Jeff para mirar a la pantalla del portátil.

Jeff se aclaró la garganta, mientras moría la carcajada que había provocado uno de los comentarios en twitter. "No es nada" dio una risita, "es un tweet de Kurt, que ha dejado a todos los que le siguen flipando mucho"

Sebastian se desplazó al lado de Jeff, poniéndose de cuclillas frente al portátil.

"¿Ha anunciado por fin que realmente es una chica?" preguntó Sebastian con malicia, aunque en el fondo sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

"Idiota", soltó Jeff. "Simplemente ha hecho un comentario sobre su piercing y parece que había mucha gente que no sabía que se había hecho uno"

Sebastian no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado. ¿Hummel un piercing? ¿Desde cuándo? Miró de reojo a Jeff, que lo miraba de soslayo sonriendo a su amigo.

"A ti también te ha sorprendido, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jeff.

"¿Acaso a ti no?" preguntó Sebastian alzando una ceja.

"Ya lo sabía. Kurt me mencionó algo de que a Blaine no le gustó que se hiciera el piercing y el tatuaje"

"Espera, espera" le cortó Sebastian, poniéndose de pie "¿has dicho tatuaje?"

"Sí. Kurt se hizo un tatuaje y un piercing hace unos días. Antes de romper con Blaine. Parece que Blaine le pidió que se los quitara y Kurt no quiso y discutieron o algo así" acabó diciendo Jeff, mientras daba aspavientos con la mano cómo queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

"¿Qué Blaine le pidió que se los quitara? ¿Blaine es idiota o qué?" Sebastian se sentó sobre su cama negando con su cabeza, "¡que tu novio se haga un tatuaje y un piercing es jodidamente caliente!"

"Lo sé" le dio la razón Jeff mientras giraba la silla para mirar de frente a Sebastian. "Gracias a Dios no le hizo caso. Y gracias a Dios que Kurt ya rompió con Blaine"

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Sebastian miró de nuevo a Jeff, "¿dónde tiene el piercing?" preguntó con curiosidad, "¿y el tatuaje? ¿Dónde lo tiene? ¿Cómo es?"

Jeff se rio ante la curiosidad de Sebastian, "No lo sé. Ahora estaba leyendo los tweets de los seguidores de Kurt y le están pidiendo que enseñe el piercing o que diga donde lo tiene" dijo entre risas, "y el tatuaje" añadió, "sólo sé que lo tiene o en el torso o en la espalda, porque dijo que no se quitaría la camisa para enseñarlo en twitter"

Sebastian empezó a imaginarse el torso de Kurt desnudo, luego su espalda y de repente sintió un calor acumulándose en la parte baja de su vientre. Hacía menos de una hora que se había corrido en la ducha pensando en Kurt, y ahora, otra vez pensando en él, notó como se tensaban sus pantalones, con su polla endureciéndose dentro de ellos. Maldita sea, no. Aquí delante de Sterling no.

"¿Por qué no miras a ver si Kurt ha dicho algo del piercing?" le preguntó Sebastian, intentando desviar la atención de su amigo para que no se fijara en lo que ocurría en su entrepierna.

"A ver" dijo Jeff mientras giraba su silla para volver a inspeccionar los mensajes en twitter, mientras Sebastian intentaba calmarse y sacar la imagen de Kurt sin camiseta de su cabeza.

De repente, Jeff vio como aparecía un tweet de Kurt, tras la avalancha de peticiones para que diera alguna pista sobre el piercing.

"¡Sebastian!" gritó Jeff con entusiasmo, "Kurt ha publicado un tweet nuevo" dijo Jeff sin girarse a mirar a Sebastian, que dio un salto de la cama, al instante acercándose al portátil.

El tweet de Kurt decía "Está bien chicos. Por votación popular" y le seguía un enlace a la cuenta de Kurt en instagram, de la que Jeff era seguidor también.

Jeff pinchó en el enlace y se abrió una foto de Kurt sacando a la cámara la lengua, en donde podía verse algo metálico brillando, sin duda el piercing.

"¡Joder!" exclamó Jeff, "Vaya con Hummel", dijo mientras se reía. Sebastian se había quedado con la boca abierta y sólo pudo notar como su anterior y al parecer no apagada erección emergía en toda su gloria.

"Ehhh" titubeó Sebastian "he olvidado un libro en la biblioteca" y rápidamente salió dando traspiés de la habitación, sin darle a Jeff ni siquiera la oportunidad para contestarle.

Sebastian corrió a través de los pasillos de Dalton, entrando en los baños comunes del tercer piso. Asegurándose que no había nadie, entró en una de las cabinas, cerrando el pestillo y deshaciendo el botón de sus pantalones a toda prisa. Con su mano casi temblando de urgencia, deslizó su cremallera hacia abajo y sacó su polla fuera de sus calzoncillos. Deslizó sus dedos sobre la punta dónde algo de fluido había empezado a derramarse, para facilitar el desplazamiento de su mano a lo largo de su miembro. Cerrando los ojos empezó a imaginarse la boca de Kurt en su pene. Podía casi ver a Kurt dando lametazos, chupando con fuerza y aspirando a través de su polla erecta. Sebastian notó como su orgasmo se acumulaba y se vino con fuerza, imaginándose los ojos de Kurt fijos en él mientras derramaba su semen a través de su boca. Tras unos segundos en los que se sintió mareado por la fuerza de su orgasmo, abrió los ojos para ver su mano llena de su propia corrida. Cogió un trozo de papel y se limpió la mano tirándolo en el retrete. Después salió y fue a lavarse las manos, secándose con una toalla de papel. Alzando la vista, observó su propio reflejo en el espejo. "Esto es un desastre." Se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba obsesionándose con Kurt demasiado últimamente y debía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo, si el maldito Kurt Hummel hacía cosas como esta? ¿Acaso no era ya lo suficientemente caliente, con su cuerpo y su culo perfectos, y sus ojos, y su boca? ¿Y su actitud de diva y sus réplicas inteligentes? No, el maldito Kurt Hummel tenía también que hacerse tatuajes y piercings. Kurt, sin duda, era una maldita tomadura de pelo. Una muy caliente.

Jeff que estaba escribiendo su ensayo en su portátil, echó una ojeada a Sebastian, cuando éste entró en la habitación procedente de los baños.

"¿Y el libro?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Sebastian, sin comprender durante unos instantes la pregunta de Jeff. Tras unos segundos, su cerebro pareció volver a funcionar -sin duda, todavía estaba un poco atontado por el fuerte orgasmo que acababa de tener- y respondió, "¡Ah, sí! No lo encontré"

Sin decir nada más, Sebastian se dirigió a su escritorio donde abrió su propio portátil e inició sesión en twitter. Volvió a mirar al perfil de Kurt, que seguía, a su pesar, siendo privado. Negando con la cabeza, cerró el perfil de Kurt y entró en el de Pamela Lansbury para ver si habían colgado algún video nuevo. Para su decepción, sólo habían tweeteado sobre la fecha de una actuación para la semana siguiente. Sebastian situó el ratón sobre "favorito" y tras unos segundos de duda, lo pulsó. Después buscó el enlace de "Into the Groove" y le dio a responder. Quería ponerle algo con la esperanza de que Kurt lo viera. Eres patético, escuchó cómo le decía una voz en su cabeza. Después de escribir un mensaje varias veces y borrarlo y volverlo a escribir y cambiarlo, casi cerrando los ojos para no verlo, presionó en "Twittear".


	4. Chapter 4

Era casi el mediodía del sábado, cuando Kurt se despertó deambulando por el loft que permanecía en completo silencio. Se dirigió medio dormido a la cocina, empezando a preparar un fuerte café casi en piloto automático.

"¿Eso que huelo es café?" preguntó Santana arrastrándose hasta sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, vestida aún también con su pijama.

"Sí" dijo Kurt tras un bostezo, mientras le servía una taza a su amiga.

"Mmm" dijo con alegría Santana mientras sostenía la taza entre sus dos manos y olía el aroma del café recién hecho. "Necesito esto". Dio un sorbo a su café.

"¿Alguien ha dicho café?" gritó Rachel, asomándose al espacio que hacía de cocina, recién duchada y ya vestida, dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

"¿A qué se debe ese entusiasmo matutino?" preguntó Santana frunciendo el ceño, "Y baja la voz, por dios" añadió.

"Bueno" dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a la encimera para prepararse una taza de café, "estoy contenta. Ayer nos fue genial en nuestra actuación"

"Es cierto" espetó Santana. "Kurt, ¿cómo va nuestro número de seguidores en twitter? ¿Sigue subiendo?"

"Va bastante bien" contestó Kurt. "Ahora después me conectaré y subiré un par de videos a youtube"

"¡Sí!" dijo Rachel mientras aplaudía efusivamente dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

"Rachel, tu entusiasmo matutino me exaspera" añadió Santana frunciendo el ceño y tapándose los oídos.

"Es mediodía, Santana"

"Si me acabo de levantar, entonces es por la mañana" soltó Santana, volviendo a sorber el café de su taza.

K&S

Entre Rachel, Santana y el propio Kurt eligieron un par de vídeos de la actuación de la noche anterior y los subieron a youtube. Kurt ingresó en twitter para colocar los enlaces a los videos desde la red social. Con emoción empezó a leer mensajes de sus seguidores, algunos de los cuales conocía de NYADA; otros eran compañeros en Vogue o de la cafetería. Había también incluso algunos clientes habituales de la cafetería. Pero le hizo mucha emoción encontrar mensajes de gente desconocida que simplemente había encontrado los vídeos por casualidad o había visto sus actuaciones en directo y se había hecho seguidor del grupo en twitter.

De repente, vio un mensaje que llamó su atención. Era de Sebastian Smythe. ¿Sebastian? Kurt leyó el tweet de Sebastian que respondía a uno de sus videos, en concreto al de "Into the Groove". "Gran versión del tema. Sois buenos…por cierto, buenas caderas Kurt" No pudo reprimir una risa al leer el final del tweet e incluso notó un poco de calor subiendo por su cuello y encendiendo sus orejas. Tenía que acabarlo con algún comentario sexual. Cómo no. No podía dejarlo en "sois buenos", pensó Kurt. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era Sebastian. ¿Sebastian Smythe dejándole un tweet positivo sobre su grupo? La curiosidad llevó a Kurt a buscar en interacciones y vio que Sebastian se había hecho seguidor del grupo. Eso aún le desconcertó más que el propio mensaje en sí. Pero, después de todo, habían hecho las paces hace tiempo y les había pedido disculpas. Quizás, sólo estaba madurando. Ya era hora.

Con una sonrisa, Kurt le dio a responder al mensaje de Sebastian. "Gracias. Mis caderas no son lo único bueno que tengo" Sin pensarlo dos veces twitteó el mensaje, aunque una vez que lo vio escrito dudó un poco pensando que quizás la página de "Pamela Lansbury" no era el mejor sitio para este tipo de coqueteo. Un momento, ¿estaba coqueteando con Sebastian? ¡Dios! ¿Había enloquecido o qué? Se disponía a borrar el mensaje cuando su teléfono sonó a su lado. Era Jeff. Con una sonrisa, Kurt descolgó el teléfono.

"Hola Jeff. ¿Qué tal todo?"

"Hola Kurt. Muy bien. Aquí haciendo vida de estudiante de secundaria" dijo Jeff riéndose entre dientes.

"Oh. Sí. A veces lo echo de menos, aunque parezca mentira" confesó Kurt.

"Supongo que a veces es duro madurar, ¿no?" preguntó Jeff.

"Sí" asintió Kurt. "Empiezas a tener preocupaciones de adulto"

"¿Y tú cómo estás? Pero de verdad" dijo Jeff muy serio.

Kurt dio un suspiro. "Bien, supongo. Poco a poco. Es cuestión de tiempo"

"¿Pero no te arrepientes de haber cortado con Blaine, verdad?"

"No" se apresuró a decir Kurt. "Ni hablar. Cuanto antes me olvide de él mejor." Quizás a base de repetírselo podría hacer que su corazón hiciera lo que su cabeza le decía y dejara de sentir ese pinchazo fuerte cuando todavía pensaba en su exnovio.

"¿Sabes que tuvo el descaro de llamar a mi primo ayer?" dijo Jeff con indignación palpable en su voz.

"¿Es raro que ya no me sorprenda nada de Blaine?" dijo Kurt con una mezcla de resignación y dolor ahogado "¿Tu primo está bien?" preguntó pensando de nuevo en Jeff y su primo.

"Sí. Lo rechazó de plano. Gracias a dios." Jeff dio una fuerte exhalación "Y sólo una hora después de ser rechazado por mi primo, Blaine le pidió sexo a Sebastian"

Kurt se quedó callado unos instantes. Por supuesto que Blaine iría detrás de Sebastian, pensó Kurt. Sebastian nunca había sido precisamente discreto respecto a su interés por Blaine y a éste último no había nada que le gustara más que la atención.

"¿Así que ahora está con Sebastian?" preguntó Kurt con resignación y temor ante la confirmación que esperaba oír por parte de Jeff.

"No. Sebastian le rechazó" respondió tajantemente Jeff.

Bueno. Eso sí que era una sorpresa para Kurt. "¿Le rechazó? Pero yo pensaba…"

"Le mandó a la mierda," le cortó Jeff, "e incluso le eliminó de sus amigos en twitter y Facebook"

"¿Qué Sebastian, qué?" Kurt estaba confundido. ¿Blaine le pedía sexo a Sebastian, -lo cual era algo que el de Dalton había perseguido durante meses- y Sebastian le rechaza? ¿Le elimina de sus amigos, mientras sigue a Pamela Lansbury?. "¿Por qué?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta.

"Bueno, por lo que me di cuenta, cuando conté cómo Blaine se había comportado contigo y con mi primo, Sebastian pareció enojarse mucho con Blaine. Pero el por qué no lo sé." Respondió Jeff con sinceridad.

Eso aún confundió más a Kurt. No podía entender el proceder de Sebastian. Kurt seguía preguntándose las razones de Sebastian en su cabeza y manifestó su desconcierto en voz alta.

"¡Pero si Sebastian fue detrás de Blaine durante meses! Me sorprende mucho que le haya rechazado"

"Si te soy sincero Kurt, siempre me sorprendió ese empeño de Sebastian por ir detrás de Blaine. Y ahora que comparto habitación con él aún más" dijo Jeff.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" en este punto, Kurt estaba muy intrigado ante las palabras de su amigo.

"Blaine no es para nada el tipo de Sebastian. Quiero decir, Seb puede que por su reputación puedas creer que se tiraría a todo lo que tenga una polla entre las piernas, y supongo que si está muy desesperado no le haría ascos" dijo Jeff riendo entre dientes y pensando en Sebastian. "Pero hay un tipo de chico que le gusta especialmente y créeme cuando te digo que Blaine está muy lejos de parecerse"

"¿Y cuál es el tipo de Sebastian?" Kurt no pudo reprimir su pregunta, al instante dándose cuenta que esto ya era cotillear pura y duramente. Oyó como Jeff se reía al otro lado de la línea. "Sabes qué," se apresuró a añadir Kurt "tampoco es que me importe de todos modos" -Vale, sí que sentía curiosidad por saber cuál era el tipo de chico que físicamente gustaba a Sebastian, pero nunca iba a admitirlo delante de nadie-

"Bueno" dijo Jeff, "el caso es que rechazó a Blaine y le dijo que no le volviera a llamar nunca más"

Kurt se quedó sin saber qué añadir. Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto. ¿Sebastian Smythe desaprovechando una oportunidad para tener sexo? ¡Y nada menos que con Blaine, al que había perseguido durante semanas! Pero, sin duda, lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera eliminado a Blaine de amigos y cortado el contacto con él -si es que era verdad todo lo que decía Jeff, cosa de la que no tenía motivos para dudar-. ¿Lo había hecho al enterarse de la historia de Blaine con Eli? No podía ser ese el motivo, pensó. Kurt no podía creer que Sebastian tuviera un sentido de la moral o conciencia tan altas que le llevara a rechazar tener sexo por un motivo como ese. Sin embargo, Sebastian era humano, después de todo. Algún tipo de sentimientos tenía que tener, ¿no?

La voz de Santana se elevó por el loft, llamando a Kurt para que fuera a la cocina a echarle una mano, en un tono que dijo a Kurt que se trataba de alguna emergencia o hecatombre culinaria. Eso cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos sobre Sebastian, y agradeció a Jeff por la llamada antes de excusarse diciendo que tenía que colgar. Kurt cerró el portátil, dirigiéndose a la cocina y olvidándose por completo de su intención de borrar su respuesta al tweet de Sebastian.

K&S

Sebastian llegó a su cuarto tras la comida familiar en casa de su abuela. Normalmente, pasaba los fines de semana con su padre, en una enorme mansión a las afueras de Lima, en una zona residencial para familias de clase alta. Los sábados siempre había comida familiar en casa de su abuela paterna que vivía en Columbus, y aunque adoraba a su abuela, las comidas familiares le aburrían enormemente. Sentarse y escuchar a los hombres de la familia hablar de política o a las mujeres de ropa o chismes no le llamaba para nada la atención. Claro, que estaba su primo John, hijo de la hermana de su padre, pero tan aburrido como una ostra y de inteligencia bastante limitada. Normalmente, solía aprovechar las sobremesas después de la comida para salir al jardín de su abuela con un buen libro y pasar así la tarde. Esa había sido su intención esa tarde y aunque había disfrutado en algunos momentos de su lectura, no había podido evitar que sus pensamientos se desplazaran al mensaje de twitter que había dejado el día antes en la cuenta de Pamela Lansbury. Le había estado dando vueltas y llegó a arrepentirse de haber dejado el dichoso mensaje. ¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento? Quiso poder conectarse a internet desde su móvil y borrar el mensaje antes de que algún miembro del grupo pudiera verlo, especialmente Kurt. Pero su suerte no estaba con él, ya que había olvidado su móvil cargándose en su habitación. Tras unos momentos de pensar sobre ello, decidió que él era Sebastian Smythe, y un tonto mensaje no iba a perturbar su paz, después de todo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su cuarto ese sábado por la tarde, lo primero que hizo fue abrir su portátil y entrar en twitter.

Buscó su mensaje con la intención de borrarlo de inmediato, cuando vio que su mensaje había sido contestado: "Gracias. Mis caderas no son lo único bueno que tengo". Sebastian no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se abriera ante el asombro por el descaro de Kurt. Una sonrisa cada vez mayor empezó a dibujarse en el rostro de Sebastian. Descarado, pensó. ¿Así que te gusta jugar? Sin acordarse de que hace ni siquiera unos instantes estaba decidido a borrar su mensaje en twitter, Sebastian respondió a Kurt "Eso me lo vas a tener que mostrar" y le dio a enviar. ¿Quién habría dicho que Kurt era lo suficientemente descarado para seguirle el juego a Sebastian? Pero después de todo, de qué se extrañaba. Kurt era la única persona que había conocido capaz de seguirle y contestar a la altura en sus épicas peleas verbales. Sebastian había tratado de intercambiar mensajes juguetones y sexuales con Blaine, pero el chico había resultado ser un espécimen carente de imaginación y más aburrido que una clase de álgebra. Qué diferente era Kurt, en todos los aspectos. Vale, así que el chico no sólo era inteligente. También era descarado y juguetón y eso a Sebastian le ponía caliente y mucho. Si a eso añadías que Kurt era físicamente el chico más sexy y caliente que Sebastian había conocido, eso lo convertía más o menos en el sueño húmedo de Sebastian hecho realidad.

Era absurdo negarse a estas alturas que Kurt Hummel le gustaba. Y mucho. Más de lo que ningún otro chico le había gustado antes. Empezó a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de ir tras Blaine, hubiera ido tras Kurt desde el primer momento. ¿Habría logrado separarlos? ¿Sería él ahora el novio de Kurt? Un momento, ¿novio? ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian quería ser el novio de alguien? Mierda, estaba bien jodido. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara no podía sacarse a Kurt de la cabeza. Anhelaba conocer más al chico, hablar con él. Puede que se hubiera vuelto loco pero ahora mismo, eso era en lo único que podía pensar.

Entró en la página de Facebook de Kurt para ver si no la tenía del todo bloqueada y podía espiar un poco. No hubo suerte. Con un suspiro de impotencia, tomó una resolución y le dio a solicitar amistad. Después volvió a su cuenta de twitter y buscando en los seguidores de Jeff le dio a seguir a Kurt Hummel. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que Kurt aceptara su amistad, lo cual era improbable. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, se dijo. ¿Quería ser humillado al ser rechazado? Sin embargo, era la única forma que se le ocurría de retomar el contacto con Kurt de alguna manera. "Argggg". Dio un sonoro grito de frustración. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto. Con un fuerte golpe cerró su portátil. A la mierda. Lo hecho, hecho está.

K&S

En su apartamento de Nueva York, Kurt vio las solicitudes de amistad a sus cuentas de twitter y Facebook. ¿De qué iba esto? ¿Por qué Sebastian Smythe le estaba pidiendo amistad? Claro -había pensado Kurt- , Sebastian estaba siguiendo a Pamela Lansbury, pero al principio Kurt había supuesto que era para burlarse del grupo. Para su sorpresa, los comentarios de Sebastian, hasta el momento, habían sido una mezcla entre elogios e insinuaciones un poco picantes, pero esto último no le molestaba a Kurt tanto como podría haber esperado, tras ver la respuesta de Sebastian a su tweet. Al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de Sebastian Smythe. Pero pedirle amistad y seguir sus cuentas privadas, eso se sentía diferente. ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian había demostrado un mínimo interés en ser amigo de Kurt? Tenía que haber truco, pensó Kurt. Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza como un destello. ¿Y si lo que quería era cotillear en sus cosas para tener más munición para burlarse de él? Pues si era el caso –se dijo- no iba a ser tan tonto como para servírselo en bandeja de plata. Él no era idiota y no caería en la trampa. Así que, sin pensar más en el asunto decidió ignorar las solicitudes de amistad de Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian no sabía aún como se había visto arrastrado por Jeff al centro comercial para buscar un regalo para Nick por su cumpleaños. Jeff estaba bastante desesperado porque el cumpleaños de Nick era en dos días y aún no había encontrado nada que, según él, estuviera a la altura de alguien tan especial como Nick. Así que, al final, Sebastian accedió acompañar a Jeff pensando que podría aprovechar para comprar su regalo para Nick, aunque él no iba a comerse mucho la cabeza. Si no veía nada que le gustara había pensado en regalarle un par de cajas de condones –joder, hoy en día van caras, se dijo a sí mismo-. Además, Sebastian pensó que sería un regalo que proporcionaría a Nick y a Jeff horas de diversión, ¿qué más querían?

Estaban en una tienda de ropa, con Jeff mirando jerseys, mientras Sebastian deambulaba echando una ojeada a los pantalones, pero no a los colgados en perchas, sino a los enfundados en las piernas y el culo de un chico que no estaba nada mal. Sin embargo, ese culo nunca podría compararse con el de Kurt, pensó. Empezó a rememorar las veces que había visto a Kurt llevando esos pantalones ajustados sobre sus largas piernas y culo impresionantes, dejando poco a la imaginación.

Hacía dos días que Sebastian había pedido a Kurt que le siguiera en twitter y Facebook y todavía no había obtenido respuesta. Podía ser que Kurt no se hubiera conectado en esos dos días, ¿verdad?, se repetía una y otra vez. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Estaba claro que Kurt no quería saber nada de él, y tampoco podía culparle por ello. Había sido un capullo con el chico y ahora solo le quedaba arrepentirse por ello.

"Veo que los viejos hábitos no mueren, incluso con todo ese rollo de ser buen chico ahora" la voz de Blaine interrumpió la cadena de pensamientos de Sebastian.

"El ser bueno ahora no significa que no tenga ojos, o que se me haya caído la polla" dijo Sebastian mirando hacia Blaine que iba acompañado por una chica asiática, que si mal no recordaba pertenecía al coro del McKinley. Tina Cohen Chan o algo así.

Vio como Blaine fruncía el ceño ante la rudeza de sus palabras. "¿Y qué haces aquí?" se compuso lo bastante para preguntar.

"Estoy aquí con Jeff" dijo Sebastian mientras giraba sobre sus pies, escrutando la tienda para ver si podía divisar a su amigo. Lo vio a lo lejos sosteniendo una camisa. Cuando Jeff levantó la vista, cruzó su mirada con Sebastian a lo lejos. Jeff frunció el ceño y Sebastian le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a dónde ellos estaban.

Mientras Jeff se aproximaba, se estableció un incómodo silencio entre Sebastian, Blaine y Tina, que no duró mucho ante la llegada de Jeff.

"Hola Blaine" dijo Jeff. "No puedo decir que sea una agradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí"

Sebastian pudo ver como Tina se tensaba ante las palabras de Jeff, mientras que Blaine solo estableció una media sonrisa incómoda en su cara.

"Hey, tranquilo" dijo Blaine, mientras alzaba las manos en rendición, "Te veo un poco estresado Jeff y no veo porqué lo estarías. No es como que estéis preparándoos para los Nacionales, como nosotros" Blaine dijo con una risa entre dientes.

Jeff suspiró sonoramente, "Sí, ya sé que en unas semanas competís en los Nacionales. Enhorabuena" dijo mirando sólo a Tina.

"Gracias" respondió Tina un poco cohibida, ofreciendo una sonrisa tímida.

"Espero que ganéis. Espero que tengáis suerte" dijo Jeff, todavía mirando sólo a Tina. "En serio"

"Gracias" se adelantó en responder Blaine, "pero conmigo al mando, no hay ninguna duda de que ganaremos" Miró a Tina y dijo "siempre que me hagáis caso y escuchéis mis sugerencias. No por nada, soy el que más trofeos ha conseguido del Glee Club"

Tina dio un respingo y se quedó mirando a Blaine con la boca abierta. "¿Perdona?" dijo con asombro, "¿Cómo puedes seguir diciendo eso?"

Blaine la miró con condescendencia. "No negarás que soy el cantante con más talento ahora mismo en el club y el que tiene más experiencia. El triunfo depende de que yo destaque"

"¡Es que no puedo creerlo!" gritó Tina con enfado, "Artie, Sam y yo hemos ganado más trofeos que tú con los New Directions"

"Tina" dijo Blaine, posando una mano sobre su hombro, "No digo que no haya talento en el Glee Club, pero reconozcámoslo, sin mí no tendríais nada que hacer." Luego volvió a mirar a Jeff y a Sebastian que estaban presenciando la conversación de ambos en silencio, "y no necesitamos suerte para ganar, somos los actuales campeones. Somos el equipo a batir"

"Te recuerdo que algunos de los miembros que consiguieron el anterior trofeo ya no están con vosotros" dijo Sebastian, añadiendo "y déjame decirte que perdisteis miembros con mucho talento. No lo vais a tener tan fácil este año. No sois tan buenos como el año pasado" dijo con sinceridad.

Blaine dio una fuerte risotada, "Es cierto que perdimos a algunos miembros, pero no son tan importantes"

"¿Qué no son tan importantes?" intervino Jeff. "Perdona Blaine, pero Berry tiene un talento enorme"

"Cierto" dijo Blaine, asintiendo con la cabeza, "no negaré que Rachel era importante para nuestro coro y es una gran pérdida, pero el resto no eran tan valiosos"

"¿Qué no eran tan valiosos?", intervino Sebastian, "Porque si mal no recuerdo, cuando competimos en las Regionales, eché a faltar la presencia de aquella chica negra que tenía un voz impresionante, por no hablar de Finn Hudson, que puede que no fuera un gran bailarín pero hacían buenos dúos con Berry. También perdisteis a Santana que tiene mucha presencia en el escenario, así como el chico asiático que era vuestro mejor bailarín." Sebastian tomó aire, haciendo una pausa, "Y no hablemos de Kurt, él tiene una voz única."

Blaine volvió a reír, "Mercedes tenía una gran voz pero de esas voces que solo sirven para la iglesia, mientras que yo le doy mil vueltas a Finn y si se me hubiera valorado como es debido, soy yo quién hubiera hecho los dúos con Rachel en lugar de él", dijo negando con la cabeza. "Además," prosiguió, "Santana era demasiado problemática, estamos mejor sin ella, mientras que Mike Chan, cierto que sabía moverse pero su voz era muy mediocre." Blaine se perdió la mueca de disgusto que se había instalado en el rostro de Tina, ante las críticas de este a los antiguos miembros de los New Directions, pero no escapó a Sebastian. Blaine dio una sonrisa de superioridad antes de añadir, "y por lo que se refiere a Kurt. Sí, su voz es única, pero es demasiado diferente, no sirve para un solo en una competición nacional. Él quedaba muy bien en la parte de atrás haciendo coros, no lo negaré, pero para los solos ya me tienen a mí"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Kurt?" chilló Tina, indignada.

"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Puede que antes le apoyara porque era mi novio, pero ahora puedo ser sincero respecto a sus limitaciones"

"Me das asco" dijo Sebastian, "todavía no puedo creer que fuera tan estúpido como para haber ido detrás de ti. Eres un idiota. Y déjame decirte que Kurt brillaba en el escenario más de lo que lo haces tú"

"Me sorprende que ahora defiendas a Kurt. Pensé que no lo soportabas" dijo Blaine alzando una ceja, "ni a él ni a su ¿cómo la llamabas? ¡Ah sí! Voz de chica" dijo Blaine riendo entre dientes.

"No es cierto que no lo soportara pero fui un idiota por cómo lo traté" añadió Sebastian, más para sí mismo que para contestar a Blaine. "Kurt vale mil veces más que tú"

"Lo que me tienes es envidia", contestó Blaine, poniéndose muy erguido, "porque yo voy a conseguir el trofeo de los Nacionales por segunda vez y voy a entrar en NYADA y tú no"

Sebastian se rio con falsedad fingida, "Primero, nunca he querido entrar en NYADA y segundo, me sabe mal por tus compañeros que no tienen culpa de que seas tan idiota, pero me gustaría que perdierais solo para quitarte esa sonrisa de tu maldita cara" Sebastian miró a Tina, "lo siento" añadió.

"No, tranquilo" dijo Tina negando con la cabeza, "la verdad es que estoy flipando y mucho." Se giró hacia Blaine "¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que me acompañes a conseguir las telas para los trajes. Puedo conseguirlas por mí misma" Volvió a mirar a Sebastian y a Jeff. "Espero que os vaya bien" y con eso se giró y salió por la puerta de la tienda.

Blaine parecía molesto e incluso un poco avergonzado, pero se compuso para añadir, "Bueno chicos, tengo que irme a ensayar para los Nacionales" Se fue por dónde instantes antes había desparecido Tina.

Jeff y Sebastian se miraron durante unos instantes, antes de que Jeff rompiera el silencio. "¡Qué capullo!" Sebastian asintió con la cabeza. "Y pensar que le admiraba" añadió Jeff con tristeza. Sebastian puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, "Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que ha decepcionado a muchos" Jeff miró a Sebastian, dando un suspiro.

"Bueno, ¿vamos a comprarle algo a Nick o tengo que regalarle la caja de condones?" preguntó Sebastian para cambiar de tema.

Jeff no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de Sebastian, "¡No, me niego a que le regales condones a mi novio, Seb!"

"Puff, tú te lo pierdes…literalmente" contestó Sebastian entre risas.

K&S

Kurt estaba en su descanso en Vogue, comiéndose un sándwich de atún, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó encima de la mesa. Se inclinó para ver la pantalla de su dispositivo y vio que era Tina. No había hablado con ella desde antes de la ruptura con Blaine. Desde que Blaine le engañó y cortaron antes de Acción de Gracias, Tina parecía haberse posicionado de parte del ex solista de los Warblers. No es que Kurt le guardara rencor por ello. Entendía que Blaine estaba en el McKinley y aunque Tina y él habían sido buenos amigos durante la secundaria, nunca habían desarrollado una amistad íntima, como si había hecho con Mercedes o con Rachel. Aún así, no podía negar que una parte de él se sintió traicionado, ante la evidente elección de Tina al lado de Blaine en todo el asunto de su ruptura. Por eso, a Kurt le sorprendió ver el nombre parpadeando de Tina en su móvil, sobre todo después de la ruptura definitiva con Blaine. Kurt había supuesto que Tina, de nuevo, estaría de parte de Blaine en todo este desagradable asunto y no tenía duda de que Blaine ya le habría contado su versión de los hechos, haciendo quedar a Kurt como el malo de la película.

Después de algunos segundos, Kurt descolgó el teléfono.

"Hola" dijo Kurt intentando que su curiosidad no se dejara entrever a través de su voz.

"¡Hola Kurt!" dijo Tina con un entusiasmo en su voz que descolocó a Kurt.

"Hey, Tina. Cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo está todo por el McKinley? ¿Preparados para los Nacionales?", preguntó Kurt, prefiriendo llevar al tema a un terreno cómodo.

"Sí, un poco nerviosos y estresados, ya sabes" contestó Tina, sonando un poco nerviosa.

"Me imagino", respondió Kurt, pensando en los días previos a los Nacionales el año anterior, "debe ser una locura. Pero al menos no está Rachel para poner a todos más nerviosos" añadió Kurt con cariño, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa ante la mención de su compañera de piso.

Oyó a Tina reírse desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Sí" logró decir Tina entre risas, "aunque nos vendría bien su talento", y tras un momento de silencio, añadió "y el tuyo".

"Gracias" contestó Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Kurt, yo…" Tina empezó a decir, deteniéndose y dando un profundo suspiro. "Siento mucho lo que ha pasado entre Blaine y tú. Quería pedirte perdón por no haberte llamado, ahora y la vez anterior" añadió, con su voz temblorosa.

"Gracias Tina. Ha sido duro pero lo estoy superando", Kurt tragó saliva, "al menos ya no lloro por las noches y parece que cada día me siento mejor"

"Kurt, no sé bien lo que pasó para que cortarais. Sólo conozco la versión de Blaine pero me gustaría escuchar la tuya", le pidió Tina.

Después de inhalar profundamente, Kurt le relató a Tina lo que pasó en Nueva York cuando Blaine fue a visitarlo y lo que descubrió de él después de hablar con Jeff. Tina escuchó en silencio toda la historia. Una vez que Kurt ya no supo que más decir se quedó callado, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

"Kurt", dijo Tina antes de oírla dar una sonora y temblorosa respiración, "no sé qué decir, más que espero que estés bien y que Blaine es un idiota." Kurt se quedó callado. Tras unos instantes, oyó a Tina gritar con indignación, "¡No puedo creer que Blaine me mintiera de esa manera para que tomara partido por él! Lo siento mucho Kurt"

"Tranquila Tina. Ahora ya lo sabes. Lo que me tiene en ascuas es el porqué de tu llamada y tu interés por saber mi versión de los hechos, cuando antes nunca lo hiciste" le reclamó Kurt.

"Blaine y yo fuimos ayer al centro comercial para comprar telas para el vestuario para los Nacionales y nos encontramos con dos de los Warblers allí." Tina hizo una pausa, "digamos que el encuentro no fue muy agradable"

"¿Quiénes eran?" preguntó Kurt con genuina curiosidad.

"Ese chico del pelo rubio, Jeff creo, y Sebastian" Tina respondió.

Kurt inhaló fuertemente antes de preguntar, "¿A qué te refieres con que no fue agradable?"

"Básicamente Blaine se limitó a presumir frente a ellos de que nosotros íbamos a ir a los Nacionales y ellos no…y, luego dijo que con él en el coro la victoria estaba chupada porque había ganado más trofeos que nadie en el Glee Club" dijo Tina negando con la cabeza a pesar de que Kurt no podía verla.

"¡¿Quéee?!" gritó Kurt con asombro. No podía creer que Blaine fuera capaz de tal afirmación, cuando todo el mundo sabía que eso no era cierto.

"Lo que oyes, Kurt" se apresuró a añadir Tina. "Sí, lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió mucho oír eso viniendo de él. Pero eso no fue lo peor…" hizo una pausa.

Kurt se quedó esperando a que su amiga acabara de contarle lo que había pasado. Al no escuchar nada, intervino. "¿Qué pasó?" Tras un sonoro suspiro procedente del otro lado del teléfono, escuchó la voz de Tina.

"Blaine menospreció el talento de los miembros del Glee Club que os graduasteis el año pasado"

Kurt se quedó sin palabras. "¡¿Qué Rachel o Mercedes no tienen talento?!" no pudo evitar exclamar. Sólo podía pensar en cómo era posible que Blaine pudiera menospreciar el talento de Rachel Berry o de Mercedes Jones, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar que Blaine había menospreciado también su propio talento.

"Exacto, Kurt. Dijo que Rachel tenía talento pero no tanto como él. Y del resto, prácticamente sólo servían para hacer coros. Ni Mercedes, ni Santana, ni Finn, ni Mike …ni siquiera tú."

"¿Qué dijo de mí?" preguntó Kurt casi en un susurro, temiendo escuchar lo que Blaine había dicho.

"Kurt, da igual lo que dijera, de verdad. Olvídalo" dijo Tina, sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

"No, Tina. Necesito saberlo. Últimamente me estoy dando cuenta que no conocía al verdadero Blaine" Y era ya una cuestión de necesidad para Kurt el saber lo que Blaine pensaba realmente de él.

Tras unos momentos de vacilación, Tina dijo con un hilo de voz. "Dijo que sólo servías para hacer coros en el fondo del escenario"

Kurt no sabía que decir. Las palabras no llegaban a su boca y sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Quería ser fuerte, que lo que Blaine dijera de él no le afectara pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara sobre su mejilla y sintiera como si algo oprimiera su pecho, dificultándole la respiración. Tenía ganas de gritar y dejar escapar en ese grito todo el dolor que sentía en su interior. Sin embargo, se quedó callado, incapaz de decir nada.

"¿Kurt, estás bien?" oyó Kurt que Tina le preguntó desde el otro lado.

Secando sus lágrimas vertidas sobre sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano, Kurt tragó saliva antes de ser capaz de responder a su amiga.

"No" dijo con la voz entrecortada. "Pero lo estaré"

Tina sintió una terrible pena por Kurt, queriendo animarlo de alguna manera. "Kurt, no hagas caso de lo que Blaine diga o piense de ti. Me doy cuenta ahora que es un idiota y de todas formas, nadie piensa eso de ti. Incluso ese Warbler te defendió frente a él, diciendo que tenías mucho talento y enfrentándose a Blaine por hablar así de ti."

"¿Jeff me defendió?" preguntó Kurt, intentando calmarse.

"No. Fue Sebastian"

¿Sebastian? ¿Sebastian se había enfrentado a Blaine por defenderle a él?

"¿Sebastian dijo que tenía talento?" preguntó Kurt con incredulidad.

"Sí. Dijo que tu voz era única. Y en el buen sentido" contestó Tina.

¿A Sebastian le gustaba su voz? ¿Pero si siempre se había metido con ella diciendo que era demasiado femenina? Kurt estaba desconcertado y se dio cuenta que por un instante había dejado de pensar en Blaine y toda su atención y preocupación se habían dirigido a Sebastian.

Los pensamientos de Kurt fueron cortados por la voz de Tina. "Y no sólo eso Kurt. Sebastian parecía verdaderamente enojado con Blaine por hablar así de ti. Incluso dijo que él fue un estúpido por tratarte como te trató en el pasado y que tú valías mil veces más que Blaine"

Kurt ahogó un jadeo de asombro ante las palabras de su amiga. No podía creer que Sebastian Smythe hubiera dicho tales cosas de él.

"¿Estás bromeando?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"No. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho Kurt. Pero dijo todo eso de ti, tal y como te lo digo." Tras una pausa, Tina añadió, "Blaine es un imbécil. Cortar con él fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer."

Kurt asintió aún demasiado en shock como para escuchar realmente en este punto lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

"Kurt-" oyó la voz de Tina, empezando a hablar con inseguridad. "Siento mucho haberme puesto de parte de Blaine en vuestra ruptura. Estaba equivocada con respecto a él y lo siento de verdad" acabó con la voz entrecortada. "Sólo espero que podamos recuperar nuestra amistad"

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. "Por supuesto Tina. Yo también me siento como si todo este tiempo hubiera sido engañado por Blaine, así que no puedo culparte por eso"

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que me perdonas?" preguntó Tina.

"No hay nada que perdonar" le respondió Kurt con una sonrisa. Escuchó a Tina soltar una risa de alivio y felicidad al otro lado de la línea.

"Bueno, basta de cosas tristes", le cortó Kurt, "háblame de lo que estáis preparando para los Nacionales"

K&S

Una vez que Kurt hubo colgado a Tina después de su conversación, se conectó desde el móvil a su página de Facebook y tras unos minutos de darle vueltas decidió aceptar la solicitud de amistad de Sebastian Smythe. Aún tenía sus dudas al respecto, no en vano, no podía olvidar el pasado entre ellos con tanta facilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, el saber que Sebastian le había defendido frente a Blaine le hacía querer conocer más al chico y saber qué había cambiado en todo este tiempo para provocar un cambio tan grande en el chico de Dalton. Con determinación, hizo lo mismo en twitter, aceptando la petición de seguimiento del Warbler y siguiendo él mismo a Sebastian.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian apenas podía concentrarse en la clase que le quedaba para terminar el día, desde que había visto en el descanso anterior entre clases, una notificación en su móvil avisándole de que Kurt Hummel había aceptado sus solicitudes de amistad en Facebook y twitter. Se preguntaba qué era lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión, después de días de ignorar sus solicitudes. Sin embargo, estaba impaciente porque la clase que le quedaba pasara lo más rápido posible, y así poder ir a su habitación y echar un vistazo al perfil de Kurt. Está bien, eso suena un poco a acoso, se dijo Sebastian para sí mismo. No obstante, intentó convencerse de que su anhelo era una reacción normal, repitiéndose que era de lo más normal sentir curiosidad.

Cuando la última clase acabó, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió atropelladamente del aula, ignorando la voz de Nick que se elevaba sobre el resto, preguntándole si quería ir a su habitación con Jeff y Trent para jugar a algún videojuego.

Sebastian entró en su habitación y abrió su portátil. Si podía cotillear en las cuentas de Kurt iba a hacerlo en el dispositivo con la pantalla más grande posible, se dijo para sí mismo. Ingresó en su cuenta de Facebook y vio con una sonrisa satisfecha como entre sus amigos ahora figuraba Kurt Hummel. Entró en la página de Kurt y con alegría vio como ya no aparecía su muro completamente vacío, sino que ahora podía leer los mensajes de Kurt en el mismo.

Lo último publicado era una foto de él con Rachel y Santana vestidos de camareros en lo que parecía ser un dinner. Ambos sonreían desde dentro de la barra, y Kurt se veía bien con su uniforme rojo y negro. ¿Así que Hummel trabajaba con ellas de camarero? Ojeando la información de perfil de Kurt vio que ponía que estudiaba en NYADA, por supuesto y que actualmente trabajaba en . Un momento, ¿Vogue? ¿No trabajaba de camarero? Sebastian estaba un poco confuso, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. También observó como en estado, figuraba como soltero, obviamente.

Tras mirar un poco por encima las últimas actualizaciones de estado de Kurt, presionó en la sección de fotos. Había distintos álbumes de fotos y también de videos, bastante bien organizados, al parecer.

El primer álbum sobre el que presionó decía "New Directions" y tal como imaginó, el álbum contenía fotos de Kurt con los otros miembros del club Glee del McKinley. Sebastian ojeó por encima las fotos y se dio cuenta que en algunas se veía muy joven. Había también algunos videos y clicó sobre el primero. El video empezó a reproducirse. Vio un hombre (el director del coro del McKinley, recordó de haberlo visto en las competiciones) hablando en lo que parecía ser un salón de actos. De repente, las cortinas del salón se abrieron y empezaron a cantar y moverse por el escenario al son de "Push it". Todos iban vestidos con jeans y camisas azules y la voz principal parecían llevarla Berry y el chico de la silla de ruedas que hacía las partes de rap. Eran solo seis cantantes, con lo que Sebastian miró al comentario debajo del video "Actuación New Directions 2010". En un primer momento, Sebastian se rio ante los movimientos pélvicos de los chicos en un intento de que fueran lascivos. Hasta que divisó a Kurt a un lado. Se veía tan joven. Su cabello no estaba peinado hacia arriba, sino que su flequillo caía libre sin ningún producto. Los otros dos únicos chicos en el escenario eran Finn Hudson moviéndose patosamente por el escenario y el chico de la silla de ruedas, con lo que fue fácil para Sebastian fijar su atención sólo en Kurt que meneaba su pelvis de forma frenética. Hubo un momento en que Kurt miró a Finn Hudson con una mirada lasciva y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Sebastian abrió la boca ante la sorpresa. Un momento, ¿este era el mismo estirado Kurt que había conocido como novio de Blaine? Parecía tan diferente en el video. De repente, Kurt empezó a gatear por el escenario de forma sexy y Sebastian no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Quería tener a Kurt gateando para él de esa forma en una habitación, sólo para él.

Una vez que el video finalizó, pulsó en otro un poco más abajo. Kurt estaba solo en medio de un aula de música, que Sebastian presumió debía tratarse de una sala de ensayos para el coro o algo así. Estaba vestido con jeans no tan ajustados como estaba acostumbrado a verlo, camisa blanca con una corbata negra y una chaqueta roja. Su cabello no caía sobre su frente como en el video anterior. Kurt empezó a hablar y Sebastian prestó atención.

En el funeral de mi madre, cuando bajaban su cuerpo a la fosa, lloré mucho.

Sebastian dio un jadeo. ¿La madre de Kurt había muerto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo diablos él no sabía eso de Kurt? La voz del contratenor siguió hablando en el video y Sebastian centró aún más su atención a las palabras del chico.

Se acabó. Era la última vez que la veía. Recuerdo que miré a mi padre y…quería que me dijera algo, que me hiciera sentir que el mundo no se había terminado. Él me cogió de la mano y apretó. Saber que aquellas manos estaban allí para cuidarme fue suficiente. Se la dedico a él.

Kurt empezó a cantar "I want to hold your hand". El vídeo estaba grabado sin duda desde un móvil y aunque la calidad no era la mejor, fue suficiente para que Sebastian pudiera escuchar y ver a Kurt con bastante nitidez. Sebastian nunca había escuchado a Kurt cantando un solo y aunque había escuchado su voz en "Into the Groove" o cuando cantó alguna parte en "ABC" para las Regionales del año anterior, esto no tenía nada que ver. La voz de Kurt se elevaba con emoción a través de la letra de Los Beatles y Sebastian pensó que nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa antes. Y si esto era escuchándola a través de un móvil con mala calidad, ¿cómo sería escucharla en directo? Intentó evitar sus pensamientos y se centró sólo en escuchar a Kurt, quién parecía sentir cada palabra que salía de sus labios, como si salieran directamente del corazón. Sebastian sintió su pecho apretarse con emoción contenida. Kurt terminó la canción enjugándose algunas lágrimas que sin duda recorrían el rostro del chico, y Sebastian se sorprendió al notar como una lágrima descendía sobre su propia mejilla. Estaba llorando. Sebastian estaba llorando sólo por escuchar a Kurt.

Un remolino de sentimientos confusos se apoderó de Sebastian. La voz de Kurt había sonado tan hermosa y triste. Y Kurt estaba tan hermoso al cantar esa canción que Sebastian se sintió anhelando tener a alguien cantándole una canción de la misma manera, a alguien que sostuviera su mano por una vez y alguien a quién sostenérsela a cambio. Quería tener a Kurt.

Recuerdos de sus encuentros con Kurt golpearon su cabeza, y recordó cuando se había burlado de la voz de Kurt por ser demasiado femenina o solo audible a los perros. Había sido un idiota con Kurt. Un completo idiota. Pero quizás aún no era tarde para enmendar sus errores, pensó Sebastian con esperanzas.

Volvió a la página principal de álbumes y clicó encima de uno que no estaba etiquetado con ningún nombre y aparecieron ante él algunas fotos de Kurt de pequeño. Había una foto con un Kurt de no más de seis o siete años, con una mujer muy guapa con el cabello castaño, del mismo color que Kurt y ojos verdes. Kurt se reía a su lado abrazándola. Sebastian no pudo dejar de pensar que esa mujer debía ser la madre de Kurt. Después había otras fotos de Kurt un poco más mayor con su padre, pero no había más de su madre. ¿A qué edad había perdido Kurt a su madre?, se preguntó Sebastian. El padre de Kurt impresionaba un poco. Era bastante corpulento, pensó Sebastian y no se parecía en nada a Kurt. Iba vestido con camisas a cuadros, jeans sueltos y en todas las fotos aparecía con una gorra sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, en muchas fotos salía abrazando a Kurt de forma protectora.

Se encontró a sí mismo pensando en sus propios padres. Se habían divorciado cuando Sebastian tenía catorce años. El divorcio le pilló por sorpresa. Sus padres nunca habían sido de los que demuestran su afecto en público y Sebastian sólo los había visto en contadas ocasiones darse un beso casto en la mejilla. Pero nunca los había oído levantar la voz ni discutir. Por ello, cuando le dijeron que se divorciaban, Sebastian no entendió el motivo de tal separación. No parecían llevarse ni mejor ni peor de lo que siempre se habían llevado, al menos a ojos de Sebastian. Tras el divorcio, Sebastian se fue a vivir con su madre, Vivian, a Francia. Viviendo en París, su madre había vuelto a trabajar en el mundo de la moda, donde había trabajado antes de casarse y donde mantuvo contactos que le permitieron volver a hacer pequeñas colaboraciones a su regreso a Francia. Sin embargo, aún dependían de la pensión que su padre, Joseph Smythe, les pasaba mensualmente, quién además se hizo cargo de los costes de la educación de Sebastian. Su madre se volcó en él y éste vio cómo su madre floreció en París. Parecía sonreír mucho más que cuando estaba casada, era más abierta en sus afectos y dio a Sebastian plena libertad y apoyo para explorar su recién descubierta sexualidad. A Sebastian le costó hacer nuevos amigos, ya que no se abría con facilidad a la gente debido a su timidez, porque sí, ¿quién diría ahora que Sebastian Smythe había sido un chico tímido de catorce años? Pero tras el primer año estudiando allí, Sebastian consiguió tener un grupo de amigos que le aceptaban tal y como era por primera vez en su vida. Se podía decir que en París encontró su sitio y su gente, y fue bastante feliz. Hasta que conoció al que sería su primer amor y el chico que rompiera su corazón en mil pedazos.

Hace un año y medio, el padre de Sebastian exigió que éste se trasladara de nuevo a los Estados Unidos para poder graduarse allí y tener acceso a las mejores universidades del país. Obligado a separarse de sus amigos otra vez, y con el corazón hecho trizas, Sebastian volvió a Estados Unidos para estudiar en Dalton. Viniendo de París, una ciudad donde podía ser quién era, con amigos y familia que le querían, Sebastian supuso que el cambio sería grande, pero no imaginaba cuánto. Cuando llegó a Ohio, se encontró pasando de París a uno de los estados más conservadores de Estados Unidos. Su padre, con quién nunca había tenido una relación demasiado afectiva, aunque aceptaba su condición sexual, le exigió comportarse de acuerdo a su apellido –o lo que es lo mismo, "no me importa que seas gay pero no quiero que mis círculos sociales lo sepan. Tengo un prestigio que podría verse dañado." Con esta bienvenida, su padre lo llevó a Dalton, dejándole en un internado en medio de Ohio, sin amigos y sin familia. Se prometió a sí mismo que no sería tan idiota como para volver a exponer su maltrecho corazón para que lo destrozaran de nuevo. Y sí, se había comportado con un idiota con todo el que conoció esos primeros meses en Ohio –su infierno particular- Incluso con un ángel como Kurt. Si hubiera conocido a Kurt en París, antes de Ohio, antes de su gran decepción amorosa, sin duda, le habría pedido para salir, se dijo a sí mismo. Pero el dolor en el corazón de Sebastian, y la pérdida de sus amigos y personas a las que quería en París, le hizo querer proteger su corazón, para que nunca volviera a pasar por lo mismo. Si no quiero a nadie, no puedo perderlos. Si no entrego mi corazón, no pueden rompérmelo, se repitió como un mantra desde que llegó a Ohio.

Volviendo a las fotos del álbum en Facebook, divisó una foto de Kurt en lo que parecía ser un taller mecánico. Kurt vestía un mono y tenía el cabello despeinado y grasa por la cara y las manos. Era muy hot. Mirando a su habitación, como si alguien pudiera estar espiándole o algo así, Sebastian guardó la foto de Kurt en su disco duro. ¿Quién habría imaginado que tenía una fantasía morbosa por los mecánicos? Sobre todo, con uno tan caliente como Kurt.

Salió de ese álbum y clicó encima de uno etiquetado como "NYADA". En él, había fotos de Kurt con Rachel y algunos otros chicos que Sebastian presumió debían ser compañeros de clase de Kurt. Se dio cuenta que había cierto chico rubio, alto y bastante caliente que aparecía en bastantes de las fotos con Kurt. Frunciendo el ceño, pasó por una foto de Kurt riendo en un sofá, con este chico demasiado cerca de él, en opinión de Sebastian. El chico parecía mayor que Kurt y Sebastian no pudo evitar sentir una aversión instantánea por el otro chico, quien quiera que fuese. Tendría que preguntarle a Jeff sin sabía algo de ese chico, se dijo a sí mismo.

Vio que había dos videos en ese álbum "Primera audición" y "Segunda audición". Con curiosidad, clicó en el primer video y reconoció a Kurt en el auditórium del McKinley, donde los Warblers habían actuado para las Regionales del año pasado. Kurt llevaba una capa y una máscara en la cara –el fantasma de la Ópera- reconoció de inmediato Sebastian. Kurt habló al patio de butacas y tras hablar con alguien –una voz de mujer que no salía en pantalla- dijo algo acerca de haber cambiado de idea respecto al tema que iba a interpretar. Voy a hacer "The Boy next door" dijo, mientras aparecían en el escenario detrás de él un coro de chicas con vestidos dorados.

La música empezó a sonar y Kurt arrancó el traje negro que llevaba, mostrando una camisa negra y unos pantalones dorados tan ceñidos a sus piernas que Sebastian se incorporó un poco en su silla para verlo más de cerca. Kurt se contoneaba por el escenario, moviendo las caderas y el culo de forma sexy, estirando sus piernas con flexibilidad, en esos malditos pantalones dorados que mostraban el contorno de lo que parecía ser una impresionante polla. No solo eran los movimientos sexys de Kurt, su voz cantaba el tema de forma perfecta llegando a notas tan altas que Sebastian estaba impresionado, y haciendo giros en su voz increíbles. Todo junto llevó a Sebastian a ponerse medio duro. Sin duda, este video iba a reproducirse muchas veces en el portátil de Sebastian, y en el móvil…y en su cabeza.

El video acabó y con una respiración profunda, Sebastian clicó sobre el otro video. Apareció un auditorio, lleno de gente sentada en los asientos hablando, cuando de repente callaron, mientras Kurt salía al escenario por un lateral. Empezó a hablar y parecía nervioso. A Sebastian no le extrañaba. ¿Una audición delante de tanta gente? Kurt dio instrucciones a la orquesta detrás de él que empezó a tocar los primeros acordes del tema. Kurt estaba solo en el escenario de pie y Sebastian subió el volumen de su portátil. La cámara hizo un zoom centrándose en Kurt, que empezó a cantar y Sebastian reconoció la canción como "Being Alive" del musical The Company. Al principio, Kurt empezó dubitativo y nervioso, pero tras los primeros momentos pareció olvidarse de la gente y simplemente cantaba con emoción, pareciendo sentir la letra que estaba cantando y cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Sebastian podía casi sentir la emoción que Kurt estaba transmitiendo a través de su voz y a medida que llegaba a la última parte de la canción, Sebastian sentía su piel de gallina, un estremecimiento recorriendo su columna vertebral y conteniendo la respiración ante la emoción que sentía al escuchar a Kurt. Cuando este terminó la canción, Kurt estaba llorando y Sebastian sólo podía sentir que Kurt Hummel acababa de exponer su maravilloso corazón en esa canción. El corazón de Sebastian latía fuerte. Tragó saliva ante la revelación que le golpeó como un tren a toda velocidad. Quería saber más de Kurt, quería conocerle. Quería formar parte de su vida.

Sebastian abrió sesión en twitter y le envió un mensaje privado a Kurt, rogando para que Kurt le contestara.

K&S

Kurt estaba navegando a través del muro de Facebook de Sebastian queriendo saber más del chico. Se dio cuenta que tenía subidos muchos videos de actuaciones y prácticas de los Warblers, así como de prácticas de Lacrosse. Había fotos en su equipamiento de Lacrosse, el cual le hacía verse muy atractivo (no es que Kurt nunca hubiera negado que Sebastian lo fuera) y también bastantes selfies haciendo caras tontas, ante las cuales Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Maldita sea, incluso poniendo caras parecía adorable el maldito suricato, pensó Kurt. Había fotos de Sebastian con los que Kurt pensó debían ser miembros de su familia: su mamá, su abuela…No había ninguna foto con su padre, a pesar de que Kurt sabía que estaba vivo, ya que una vez el propio Sebastian presumió de tener un padre fiscal de estado y todo eso. También había fotos con los que parecían ser amigos suyos. En ellas, Sebastian se veía más joven –un par de años, no muchos- y salía sonriendo en todas ellas con una sonrisa real que jamás había visto antes en Sebastian. En alguna foto llevaba gafas, lo cual sorprendió a Kurt mucho. ¿Sebastian usa gafas? Él nunca le había visto con ellas, pero se veía condenadamente lindo. Kurt sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento de que Sebastian Smythe pudiera ser lindo. No, Sebastian podía ser sexy y un idiota redomado, pero lindo, sin duda no.

También había fotos de paisajes, atardeceres llenos de colores, rayos de luz pasando a través de las hojas de los árboles… Kurt no podía negar que estaba gratamente sorprendido. Había esperado encontrar su Facebook repleto de fotos de él sin camiseta y su muro transformado básicamente en un chat de ligue gay, en el que sus contactos estaban constituidos por posibles ganchos para sus encuentros sexuales. Pero, se encontró con que parecía el muro de alguien completamente normal, es más, alguien mucho más profundo y con sentimientos de lo que Kurt jamás habría pensado que Sebastian podría ser.

Pasando a twitter, Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian tenía cuenta en instagram y empezó a seguirle. Esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión pero ahora mismo, su curiosidad por saber más de este Sebastian Smythe, al que parecía no conocer en absoluto, se impuso sobre cualquier cautela que pudiera haber tenido.

De repente, se dio cuenta de un nuevo mensaje privado y lo abrió. Era un mensaje de Sebastian. "Gracias por aceptarme, ¿pero qué te hizo cambiar de idea, después de días de ignorarme?" Kurt se rio entre dientes y respondió. "Tenía curiosidad. Aún puedo echarme para atrás"

Sebastian vio como Kurt contestó su mensaje privado de inmediato. Estaba conectado ahora mismo. Con una sonrisa, tecleó un nuevo mensaje. "Veo que estás conectado, vamos al chat de facebook. Quiero hablar contigo"

Kurt frunció el ceño al ver el nuevo mensaje privado de Sebastian. ¿Chat? ¿Con Sebastian? Era desconcertante que Sebastian quisiera hablar con él, pero por otro lado se moría de curiosidad por saber más de él. "Está bien. Voy a conectarme", envió por mensaje privado en twitter sin saber aún muy bien qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Sebastian esperó tras enviarle la petición de hablar por facebook. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, temiendo que Kurt se asustara y le borrara de amigos, cuando un nuevo mensaje privado llegó y su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia. Voy a conectarme. Sebastian sintió una emoción ante la anticipación de que en breves momentos estaría chateando con el mismísimo Kurt Hummel.

Sebastian abrió el chat de facebook y buscó a Kurt. Lo vio conectado y pulsó para chatear. Por un instante, se sintió muy nervioso. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que hablaba con Kurt desde que pidió perdón tras el intento de suicidio de Dave Karofsky. Ahora no la cagues, se dijo para sí mismo.

Kurt conectó el chat de facebook y buscó a Sebastian, dando antes un profundo suspiro. ¿Debería empezar diciendo él algo? ¿O era mejor esperar que Sebastian iniciara la conversación? Esperó unos segundos más antes de decidirse a hablar.

"Sebastian, ¿estás ahí?", tecleó.

Sebastian dio un profundo suspiro al ver el mensaje de Kurt. "Sí, gracias por aceptar chatear conmigo".

Kurt apenas podía creer que ese fuera Sebastian Smythe, a juzgar por el tono suave y sinceramente agradecido de su mensaje.

"Bueno," escribió Kurt, "no diré que no me extraña un poco este repentino interés tuyo por hablar conmigo"

Sebastian estaba muy nervioso no sabiendo muy bien cómo empezar a hablar con Kurt. "Supongo que es muy difícil insultarte a través de 140 caracteres".

Sebastian esperó la respuesta de Kurt y cuando pasó casi medio minuto sin que Kurt escribiera nada, se puso aún más nervioso por si su comentario lo había molestado "Lo siento. Era broma" respondió Sebastian, "Supongo que no puedo evitar ser sarcástico a veces, ¿no? Pero aún no me respondiste a la pregunta"

Kurt por un momento había pensado sinceramente que Sebastian sólo quería burlarse de él e insultarle por chat, pero algo le detuvo de cerrar sesión y se mantuvo a la espera. Cuando vio la disculpa de Sebastian, no pudo evitar dejar que una exhalación profunda, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de estar conteniendo, saliera de sus labios.

"¿Qué pregunta?" tecleó en respuesta Kurt, mientras estaba intentando recordar.

"El por qué decidiste aceptarme en twitter y facebook"

"¿Por qué me pediste amistad, para empezar?" preguntó Kurt con curiosidad y recelando de las intenciones de Sebastian.

"Yo pregunté primero" dijo Sebastian a la defensiva.

"¿Qué tenemos, cinco años?"

Sebastian se dio cuenta que sus propios nervios le estaban haciendo ser un imbécil. Relájate, idiota. Esto es lo que has estado esperando. La oportunidad para hablar con Kurt, se dijo a sí mismo.

"Está bien. Me enteré de tu ruptura con Blaine por Jeff"

Kurt dio un respingo. Vale, así que era por eso.

"Vale. ¿Quieres burlarte de mí ahora, no? ¿Decirme que al final perdí a Blaine después de todo?" tecleó Kurt. Él sabía que se estaba poniendo muy a la defensiva y que –si lo que le habían contado tanto Jeff como Tina de Sebastian era cierto- éste parecía no ser el mismo idiota que conoció el año pasado, pero aún así no puedo evitar su respuesta.

"¿Qué? Nooooo. Yo nunca..."

"Está bien. Comprendo que pienses eso de mí, pero Kurt, siento cómo que nunca nos dimos la oportunidad de conocernos realmente." Sebastian prosiguió, escribiendo con desesperación y maldiciendo que tuviera que transmitir a través de un teclado lo que sentía. Era jodidamente difícil y frustrante.

Kurt estaba realmente desconcertado ante las palabras de Sebastian.

"Pero si siempre dejaste claro que no soportabas mi presencia. ¿Y ahora quieres conocerme?"

Sebastian notó el tono incrédulo en el mensaje de Kurt. Mierda, esto no estaba saliendo como él planeó.

"Kurt, fui un idiota, especialmente contigo. Y me gustaría cambiar eso. No es cierto que no te soporte" Hubo una pausa prolongada en la que ninguno de los dos escribió nada, sólo el cursor parpadeando a la espera de que alguno escribiera algo.

Sebastian se dio cuenta que necesitaba ser sincero con Kurt y tal vez exponerse un poco, si quería que el otro chico confiara en que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Quería pedirte perdón por haber ido detrás de Blaine cuando eráis novios. Sé que nunca te pedí perdón por eso y ahora quiero hacerlo"

Kurt se preguntó si debía confiar en el arrepentimiento de Sebastian. Recordó la conversación con Jeff, cuando éste le dijo que Sebastian había rechazado tener sexo con Blaine. Eso, sin duda, era un punto a favor de Sebastian para que Kurt lo perdonara. Un pensamiento pasó como un destello por la mente de Kurt.

"Ojalá y me hubieras robado a Blaine entonces. Nunca habría llegado a comprometerme con él." escribió Kurt, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Lo siento Kurt. De verdad. Pero yo me alegro de no haberlo conseguido, porque entonces no tendría ninguna esperanza de que algún día puedas perdonarme"

Kurt exhaló con fuerzas ante las palabras de Sebastian. "¿Quieres en serio que te perdone?"

"Es lo que más deseo ahora mismo"

Kurt se sintió abrumado ante la declaración de Sebastian. "Está bien. Te perdono. Pero sigue resultándome raro chatear contigo"

Sebastian notó como un peso hundía su corazón ante las palabras de Kurt. Está claro que ya es muy tarde, pensó con tristeza.

"Gracias por perdonarme. Y lo entiendo. No te molestaré más"

"No. No es eso"

Kurt decidió sincerarse con Sebastian respecto a lo desconcertado que estaba respecto a él. Quería, más que nada, averiguar más de Sebastian. "Si acepté tu solicitud fue porque Tina me contó cómo me defendiste en el centro comercial" Sebastian no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se hiciera cada vez más amplia en su rostro.

"No fue nada" tecleó aún sonriendo.

"Sí, si lo fue. Lo fue para mí. Pero todavía no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Tú y yo no somos amigos"

Esa última afirmación, por alguna razón hizo a Sebastian sentirse mal consigo mismo.

"Eso es algo que quiero intentar cambiar"

"¿Qué?"

Por un instante, el pánico se apoderó de Sebastian, pero fue solo un instante. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se abría a otra persona, que parecía estar desentrenado. Es Kurt, puedes hacerlo, oyó una voz en su cabeza.

"Quiero que seamos amigos, Kurt. ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Empezar de cero?"

Kurt aún estaba confuso, sin entender la insistencia de Sebastian en que fueran amigos.

"Sigo sin entender este repentino interés, ¿Por qué querrías ser amigo mío?"

Sebastian suspiró. Pensó, ahora o nunca. Porque eres especial, oyó como una voz en su cabeza le decía, sin embargo, escribió con sus dedos temblando un poco "Porque el año que viene voy a ir a Nueva York a estudiar y no conozco a nadie allí. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos"

Kurt se quedó sin saber qué decir, parpadeando rápidamente y preguntándose si había leído bien.

"¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que… no sé"

Sebastian no escribió nada en respuesta y Kurt aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Sebastian acababa de decirle.

"¿Pero…podrías hacer amigos nuevos? ¿Por qué yo?"

Sebastian se tensó al instante, pensando en cómo salir del paso sin exponer demasiado su interés por Kurt.

"Porque eres buena persona. Alguien en quién se puede confiar", Sebastian frunció un poco el ceño ante su afirmación pero era mejor que soltar alguna de las suyas, que en este momento, por mucho que le encantara el tira y afloja que tenía con Kurt, no creyó que fuera un buen momento para ello.

Kurt sintió una calidez en su pecho ante las palabras que veía escritas en su pantalla. ¿Sebastian confiaba en él? ¿Pero si apenas se conocían? Debía haber un truco, algo oculto tras todo esto.

"¿Esto no será una broma, Sebastian?, porque si lo es te juro que me las pagarás"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo me lo harías pagar?"

"Sebastian! Eres el mismo idiota de siempre!" Kurt escribió, aunque no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor subiera por sus mejillas ante el coqueteo descarado de Sebastian.

"Era una broma. He cambiado, Kurt. Ya no soy tan idiota como cuando te conocí, al menos eso me gusta pensar. Aunque sigo siendo sarcástico a veces y voy a soltar de las mías. No puedo evitarlo!…si te atreves a lidiar con eso…"

"Ahora me estás retando porque sabes que no podré resistirme a un reto"

"Jeje. A lo mejor sí que nos conocemos un poco mejor de lo que creemos ;)"

Ahora, definitivamente, Kurt sentía curiosidad por saber más de Sebastian. Por otro lado, si Kurt había podido perdonar a Dave, quién se portó con Kurt mil veces peor que Sebastian, ¿por qué no podía también darle una oportunidad a Sebastian? Al fin y al cabo, a parte de los insultos que se lanzaban ambos, Sebastian no le había hecho nada malo directamente.

"Está bien. Podemos intentar ser amigos", se mordió el labio inferior mientras enviaba el mensaje.

La sonrisa de Sebastian le llegaba ahora a sus ojos, sintiendo una alegría que inundaba su pecho, como hacía mucho tiempo no se había sentido.

"Gracias, Kurt. Por darme la oportunidad"

"Está bien" escribió Kurt, sintiendo un poco de calor subiendo a sus mejillas. Gracias a dios que estaban solo chateando y Sebastian no podía verle en este momento, pensó. Hizo un carraspeo, quitándose el azoramiento repentino que había sentido e intentó quitarle seriedad a la conversación.

"Si vamos a ser amigos, deberíamos saber más cosas el uno del otro"

"Me parece una excelente idea. Mmnn, háblame de Nueva York, de lo que estás haciendo allí".

Kurt se trasladó a apoyarse sobre el cabecero de su cama con su portátil sobre el regazo, para escribir con más comodidad, mientras le contaba a Sebastian sobre NYADA, Vogue, su trabajo en el dinner y sobre todo, de su convivencia con Rachel y Santana. Sebastian le hacía comentarios divertidos de vez en cuando y Kurt se sorprendió ante la facilidad de la conversación entre ambos. Hacía días que Kurt no se había reído de esa forma. Sebastian le contó a Kurt chismes de Dalton y de los Warblers.

No tocaron temas de su vida privada, pero ambos disfrutaron de la primera conversación sincera entre ellos.

Después de una hora chateando, Sebastian se dio cuenta que tenía que ir al comedor para la cena y con pesar se lo hizo saber a Kurt.

"Hablaremos otro día, ¿no?"

"Claro, eso me gustaría" respondió Kurt.

"Mañana por la tarde tengo entrenamiento de Lacrosse, pero ¿te iría bien pasado mañana a la misma hora?" Sebastian preguntó, esperando la respuesta de Kurt, apenas sin respirar.

"Sí, creo que sí. Te dejaré un mensaje en twitter para confirmarlo"

Hubo un silencio, como si ninguno quisiera despedirse del otro.

"Que descanses princesa :P" añadió Sebastian.

"No me llames Princesa, Suricato" escribió Kurt, aunque se estaba riendo.

"No me parezco a un Suricato"

"Pues yo creo que sois casi gemelos. Buenas noches Sebastian"

"Adiós Kurt".

Con esto, Kurt cerró el chat de facebook, todavía riéndose ante el final de su conversación con Sebastian. Tras ello, abrió Twitter y escribió "Siempre he creído que los suricatos son lindos".

Sebastian que acababa de cerrar facebook, estaba revisando su Twitter antes de dirigirse al comedor, cuando vio el tweet de Kurt. Su sonrisa que aún no se había borrado del todo del rostro de Sebastian se hizo aún más amplia y respondió al tweet de Kurt: "Síiiiiiiii, lo sabía :P"

Después se tiró sobre su cama boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	7. Chapter 7

En las dos siguientes semanas, Kurt y Sebastian chatearon por Facebook dos veces más. También se dejaron tweets coquetos –a veces poco sutiles- como ese día en el que Sebastian había visto en Facebook un video de una actuación de los Cheerios en la que Kurt era la estrella indiscutible, saltando, estirándose y arqueándose en ese uniforme que marcaba a la perfección su silueta, de una forma que hizo que Sebastian no pudiera evitar masturbarse ante la divina visión. Y ahí iba la que debía ser su fantasía morbosa con Kurt número…¡demonios, ya había perdido la cuenta!

También se dio la circunstancia de que Kurt colgó un ensayo de "Pamela Lansbury" en su cuenta de youtube, enlazándolo posteriormente a twitter, y cuando Sebastian lo vio se dio cuenta de que ese chico, Elliott, coqueteaba descaradamente con Kurt. Sebastian maldijo el hecho de que él estuviera todavía en Ohio, atrapado entre los muros de Dalton, mientras que Kurt estaba en Nueva York tan caliente y sexy cómo él era y rodeado de tantos tipos gays y fuera del armario como pudiera imaginar.

Esa tarde, Kurt estaba en Vogue, terminando un trabajo que le habían encargado y pensando en Sebastian, con el que tenía programado un chat esa misma noche. En ninguna de sus anteriores charlas habían llegado a tocar temas demasiado personales, pero Kurt se había sentido tan a gusto que se dio cuenta de que ansiaba saber más del misterio que era para él Sebastian Smythe. El chico no era tan desagradable como Kurt habría podido pensar, es más, Kurt encontró a Sebastian divertido, inteligente y si bien era cierto que su sarcasmo y burlas salían a la luz de vez en cuando, Kurt se dio cuenta que eran más juguetonas que otra cosa.

"Kurt, puedes venir a mi despacho un momento", la voz de Isabelle desde la puerta, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kurt se levantó y siguió a Isabelle a su despacho, sentándose frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa.

"Kurt, tengo una propuesta que hacerte"

"¿De qué se trata?", Kurt preguntó enarcando una ceja.

"Anna me ha encargado que hagamos un reportaje de moda masculina para la página web. Hemos de buscar a un modelo masculino joven y Anna quiere alguien desconocido. Una cara nueva. Bueno…yo he pensado si te gustaría ser esa cara", dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa.

Kurt se quedó sin habla. Mientras escuchaba a Isabelle hablar sobre el reportaje, había pensado que le pediría que le ayudara a preparar el mismo, pero nunca a que fuera el modelo para éste.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Kurt, todavía sin saber que decir.

Isabelle dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "¿Qué si quieres ser el modelo para el reportaje?"

"Pero…yo no soy modelo", contestó Kurt, aún sabiendo que era algo obvio que Isabelle ya sabía.

Isabelle se rió esta vez más fuerte. "Ya lo sé, pero Anna quiere una cara nueva y yo creo que lo harías muy bien"

"Pero si yo…los modelos son guapos y sofisticados y yo…yo soy…sólo soy yo" respondió Kurt escéptico.

"Kurt, eres muy guapo. Y yo creo que das muy bien el tipo de modelo"

Kurt no respondió. Se quedó parpadeando a Isabelle, sin saber que añadir.

"Mira, no tienes por qué darme una respuesta ahora. Piénsatelo y dame una respuesta mañana, ¿vale?" Isabelle se quedó mirando a Kurt, esta vez seria y añadió, "Debemos hacer el reportaje fotográfico la semana que viene y si tú no quieres tendré que buscar a otro, pero yo creo que es una gran oportunidad, Kurt"

Kurt asintió a las palabras de Isabelle, "Está bien, lo pensaré. Mañana te diré lo que decida"

Con eso, Kurt se levantó de la silla y volvió a su escritorio aunque le resultó difícil volver a concentrarse en el trabajo a medio hacer. Después de una hora más bien poco productiva, llegó la hora de marcharse y recogió las cosas para volver a casa.

K&S

Después de cenar, Sebastian se encontraba en su cuarto, esperando ansioso para su cita para chatear con Kurt. Jeff iba a estar un rato en el cuarto de Nick, así que tenía la habitación para él solo. Había estado dándole vueltas a la forma en que podía pedirle a Kurt que dejaran los chats por Facebook y pasaran a hacer llamadas por Skype. Ansiaba poder ver a Kurt y escuchar su voz, pero tenía miedo que Kurt rechazara dar ese paso. La última vez que había visto a Kurt había sido en la pedida de mano de Blaine y apenas había podido verlo con detenimiento, debido a que en aquella ocasión había demasiada gente y no pudo acercarse a Kurt. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas ganas de hacerlo, después de verle aceptar la propuesta de Blaine. En ese momento, se había escabullido, perdiéndose entre la multitud y deslizándose a su habitación de nuevo. Pero tenía el ligero recuerdo de haber visto a Kurt increíble en ese traje azul.

Esa tarde, Sebastian había estado pensando en que cómo pedirle a Kurt hablar por Skype y se le había ocurrido una idea, y aunque implicaba una pequeña mentirijilla, cada vez le parecía más tentadora la idea. Uno de sus compañeros de lacrosse, no había podido entrenar esa semana debido a un pequeño esguince en la muñeca y a Sebastian se le ocurrió usar eso para conseguir la sesión por Skype.

Se dirigió al baño, dentro de su habitación, y abrió el paquete de vendas que había comprado en la farmacia esa misma tarde y con cuidado, se vendó la muñeca y parte de la mano derecha. Le resultó un poco difícil hacerlo con la mano izquierda pero cuando terminó y observó el resultado, estaba más que satisfecho. Su idea consistía en decirle a Kurt que se había hecho daño en la muñeca y le iba mal escribir en el teclado. Sebastian esperaba que funcionara y que Kurt no cancelara la sesión de chat sin acceder a la llamada por Skype.

Faltaba media hora para que chatearan y Sebastian decidió mandarle un mensaje privado a Kurt. "Me hice daño en la muñeca derecha durante la práctica de Lacrosse y me duele al escribir en el teclado. Pero quiero hablar contigo. ¿Te importaría hacerlo por Skype?", después de leerlo un par de veces lo envió.

Diez minutos después de que Sebastian enviara el mensaje, Kurt se conectó a su portátil y vio el mensaje privado de Sebastian. Sin pensar, respondió con otro mensaje, "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?".

Sebastian vio el mensaje de Kurt y sonrió al ver que Kurt ya estaba conectado. "Sólo una torcedura, pero duele un poco. Entonces, ¿skype?"

Kurt se quedó pensando. No había visto a Sebastian desde que había pedido perdón a todos, después del intento de suicidio de David. Sabía que había estado en la pedida de mano pero, sinceramente no era muy consciente de quién había ido y quién no. "¿Con webcam conectada?" preguntó Kurt. No sabía si Sebastian sólo querría audio. "Claro, ¿por qué no?" Kurt vio la respuesta de Sebastian e inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó a su espejo. Llevaba sus ropas de pijama que consistían en unos pantalones sueltos y una camiseta de manga corta negra. Se había duchado y su cabello no estaba peinado. De repente, sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de él, pero por otro lado había estado esperando hablar con Sebastian desde hacía varios días y el simple pensamiento de cancelarlo le hizo sentir una sensación de pesar aumentando en su pecho.

Kurt volvió al portátil y vio como Sebastian le había dejado varios mensajes.

"¿Kurt?"

"Todavía estás ahí ¿verdad?"

"Si no quieres, está bien" Sebastian había sentido casi terror al ver que Kurt no decía nada desde que él había confirmado lo de la webcam.

"Sí, sí, claro que estoy aquí. Es solo que voy en pijama" escribió Kurt.

Sebastian suspiró de alivio al ver que Kurt aún seguía conectado. Se rio ante las palabras de Kurt. "Kurt, yo también voy en pijama. No pasa nada", escribió.

Kurt se sintió un poco tonto por sus escrúpulos para hablar con Sebastian pero al final se sacudió la cabeza y pensó que tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. Además, si se había hecho daño, por webcam podría ver si realmente había sido solo una torcedura sin importancia o era algo más, se dijo para sí mismo. No es que se preocupara, pero bueno.

"Está bien. Hablemos por Skype. Mi cuenta es KurtEHummel"

Sebastian estaba ahora sonriendo de alegría y anticipación. "Ok, voy, yo soy SebSx"

Kurt no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el nombre de usuario de Sebastian, mientras abría Skype e iniciaba sesión. Después de un momento vio como Sebastian (o SebSx) le llamaba e inspiró y exhaló un par de veces antes de aceptar la llamada.

La ventana de Skype se abrió y Sebastian vio la imagen de Kurt que sonreía al otro lado con timidez. Oh, Dios mío, pensó Sebastian. Es más hermoso de lo que recordaba. O quizás está más hermoso. Sus cachetes parecían haber perdido grasa y las líneas de su mandíbula parecían ahora más perfiladas. El cabello de Kurt, en lugar de lucirlo perfectamente peinado como siempre lo había visto, estaba un poco más descuidado, con puntas a un lado y a otro, dándole a Kurt un aspecto salvaje y sexy que a Sebastian le hizo pensar cómo Kurt se vería después del sexo; la camiseta negra que llevaba era de manga corta y permitía a Sebastian ver la piel desnuda de los brazos de Kurt mucho más de lo que jamás los había visto.

Cuando Kurt vio el rostro de Sebastian al otro lado de la pantalla no pudo dejar de pensar que se veía tan guapo y sexy como siempre. Su cabello no estaba peinado como él estaba acostumbrado a verlo, sino que lo llevaba más suelto, menos repeinado y sin duda le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba una camiseta de color gris de manga larga que sin embargo, era lo suficientemente ajustada como para marcar los músculos de los brazos torneados de Sebastian. Volviendo a mirar su rostro, vio en él una sonrisa cálida que hizo a Kurt sentir un hormigueo en su estómago.

Ambos se habían quedado mirándose el uno al otro sin decirse nada, simplemente observando al otro en silencio. Sebastian, de repente fue consciente de que se había quedado mirando a Kurt casi sin pestañear y dio un carraspeo, lo que pareció sacar también a Kurt del aturdimiento.

"Hey" saludó Sebastian con una sonrisa, acomodando el portátil encima de su regazo.

"Hola" le devolvió el saludo Kurt, con su voz apenas audible.

"Hola" volvió a decir Sebastian un poco torpemente.

Kurt dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa que a Sebastian le pareció simplemente adorable. "¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?"

Sebastian se tensó por un momento. Claro, la mano. "Oh, nada. Me torcí la muñeca jugando a lacrosse, pero en unos días estará bien" dijo Sebastian alzando la muñeca un poco para que Kurt pudiera verla vendada.

"¿Te duele mucho?", preguntó Kurt a media voz. Sebastian no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto al oír la voz de Kurt. Era tan dulce. ¿Cómo alguna vez podía haberse burlado de su voz?

"No, sólo un poquito" respondió, dando una amplia sonrisa a Kurt. Se sentía un poco mal al mentir sobre lo de la muñeca pero no se le había ocurrido otra forma de conseguir hablar por Skype. Se dijo a sí mismo que cuando hubiera la confianza suficiente entre ellos le confesaría a Kurt su pequeño engaño con respecto a su muñeca.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal fue tu día?", preguntó Sebastian no sabiendo muy bien como romper el hielo. Todavía le resultaba extraña la forma en que Kurt y él habían empezado a hablar a través de Facebook y ahora por Skype.

Kurt dio una mueca antes de responder, "Bien, supongo. Isabelle, mi jefa, me ha hecho hoy una propuesta y tengo que darle una respuesta mañana y la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer", acabó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué propuesta? Digo, si se puede saber…", preguntó Sebastian con curiosidad, pero no queriendo presionar demasiado a Kurt.

Kurt apretó los labios, como si estuviera cavilando algo. "Anna Wintour, la editora jefa de Vogue, le ha encargado un reportaje para la página web y quieren una cara nueva y…me ha propuesto hacer de modelo"

"Wow, Kurt. ¡Eso es genial!" gritó Sebastian. Después de un instante, viendo que Kurt seguía mirándolo con expresión preocupada, preguntó: "¿Por qué no te veo emocionado con la idea?"

"No sé si voy a aceptar", respondió Kurt negando con la cabeza.

"Espera", dijo Sebastian colocándose de nuevo el portátil de modo que estuviera más cerca de la webcam. "¿y por qué no ibas a aceptar? Digo, es una oportunidad única, ¿no?"

Kurt levantó la mirada para hacer contacto visual con Sebastian antes de volver a bajar la mirada y morderse el labio. "Yo no soy modelo, Sebastian"

"Bueno, pero tú mismo dijiste que no quieren alguien con experiencia, que quieren una cara nueva"

"Aún así. Yo no doy el tipo. ¿O acaso no has visto a los modelos?", dijo Kurt, negando con la cabeza. "Ellos son sofisticados, elegantes-"

"Vamos, Kurt", le interrumpió Sebastian, "si hay alguien que saber llevar la ropa con elegancia, ese eres tú. Eso no te supondrá ningún problema" dijo entre risas.

"Pero yo no soy guapo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Tengo una cara demasiado gay"

"Kurt, mírame" gritó Sebastian casi desesperadamente. Kurt alzó poco a poco la mirada hacia Sebastian. "Eso fue una idiotez de las mías. Fue sólo para meterme contigo. En realidad nunca lo dije en serio. ¿Me crees, verdad?" preguntó Sebastian con esperanza en su voz.

"Pero…"

"Kurt, tú me dijiste que parecía un suricato y tenía dientes de caballo. ¿En realidad lo dijiste en serio?", preguntó Sebastian con determinación.

Kurt se rio. "No, por supuesto que no. Fue solo para meterme contigo"

"¿Lo ves? No debes hacer caso de las tonterías que nos dijimos en medio de nuestras peleas" dijo Sebastian. Luego hubo una pausa en la que Sebastian pareció meditar algo, antes de añadir, "Menos mal que lo de los dientes de caballo no era en serio, porque después de que me lo dijeras estuve días mirándome los dientes para ver si eran realmente demasiado grandes"

Kurt soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de Sebastian, que al verlo y escuchar su risa contagiosa no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

"Eso está mejor. No quiero verte con el ceño fruncido, Kurt"

Kurt se calmó hasta que su risa desapareció, pero entonces volvió a agachar la cabeza y frunció de nuevo el ceño. "Pero los modelos son sexys y yo no lo soy" dijo con casi un susurro.

"¡¿Qué!?" gritó Sebastian. "Kurt, mírame", repitió Sebastian.

Kurt levantó lentamente la vista para mirar a Sebastian de nuevo, cuya expresión desde el otro lado de la pantalla era seria y determinada. "Eres sexy, Kurt"

Kurt dio una risa con amargura. "No, no lo soy. Lo sé muy bien."

"¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Blaine me lo dijo. Que no era sexy"

"!¿Quéeee?! ¿Estás bromeando, no?"

"No" dijo Kurt, negando con la cabeza. "Me dijo que cuando intentaba ser sexy, mi cara parecía como si tuviera gases", confesó Kurt a media voz y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Sebastian sólo parpadeaba mirando a Kurt, cuando de repente su expresión cambió a una de furia, "¡Maldito imbécil!" gritó, mientras se pasó la mano por su cabello. Kurt le miraba con asombro. "¡No puedes hacer caso de lo que te dijera ese enano!"

"Pero…"

"No, Kurt. Eres jodidamente sexy, y créeme que sé de lo que hablo"

"Te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero yo sé que no lo soy. Blaine me lo dijo antes de que empezáramos a salir"

Sebastian se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto de preocupación y se quedó mirando a Kurt fijamente, quién se mordía el labio y parecía no atreverse a mirarle abiertamente. Sebastian sintió que su corazón se apretaba ante la confesión de Kurt y un dolor de un recuerdo doloroso similar atravesó su pecho.

"No puedes hacer caso de lo que te dijera ese idiota. Eres tremendamente sexy, Kurt. Mucho más sexy que Blaine y ¿sabes lo que yo creo?" Kurt negó con la cabeza, mirando a Sebastian dubitativamente, "que Blaine era muy consciente de ello y por eso te dijo lo que te dijo"

"No te entiendo", dijo con un hilo de voz Kurt.

Sebastian dio un sonoro suspiro. "Que te dijo eso para minar tu seguridad en ti mismo, Kurt. Para que creyeras que eras poca cosa y que nunca podrías conseguir algo mejor que él. Para tenerte comiendo de su mano"

Kurt dio un jadeo ahogado y el terror empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pero se obligó a escuchar a Sebastian que seguía hablando.

"…y te lo dijo antes de empezar a salir contigo. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía el maldito desgraciado." Dijo Sebastian con un tono de amargura.

"No" ahogó un sollozo Kurt, "no puede ser cierto"

"Kurt, eres muy sexy y eso nadie lo rebatirá"

"Pero tú siempre decías que él era sexy y yo era sólo-"

"¡Calla, Kurt!" gritó Sebastian, "no me hagas recordar mis estúpidas palabras" Sebastian se acercó a la pantalla, mirando a Kurt intensamente, "siempre te consideré mucho más sexy que Blaine pero fui a por él porque me había propuesto llevarlo de vuelta a Dalton y …" Sebastian agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, "romper vuestra relación era parte del plan que tracé para conseguirlo. Por favor, perdóname. Todas las cosas horribles que te dije fueron solo para conseguir a Blaine de vuelta en Dalton. Si hubiera sabido lo imbécil que era Blaine y como te trataba, nunca habría dicho ninguna de las cosas que te dije"

Kurt podía sentir la verdad, pesar y esperanza en la voz de Sebastian. Pero algo dentro de él, se negaba a creer que Blaine hubiera minado su confianza en sí mismo premeditadamente. Tenía que confiar al menos en que Blaine le amó de forma generosa, tal y como él lo había hecho, al menos por un tiempo.

"No puedo creer que Blaine me mintiera para minar mi confianza. Eso es-"

"Sé que duele Kurt, pero nadie en su sano juicio diría que no eres sexy. Quién lo diga miente y está claro que Blaine te mintió por un motivo"

"¡Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo hizo para pisotear mi confianza! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera!" chilló Kurt, no pudiendo a estas alturas detener las lágrimas que empujaban por derramarse de sus ojos.

"Porque he pasado por ello"

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, tan sólo escuchándose las respiraciones pesadas de cada uno.

"¿Qué?", fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kurt.

Sebastian sintió que el pánico se extendía por todo su cuerpo, agarrotando sus músculos y le costaba respirar. Esto era algo muy personal. Lo que más había intentado ocultar a cualquiera que le conociese y lo que había intentado enterrar en el fondo de su mente y su corazón. Pero delante de él podía ver a Kurt, con ojos suplicantes y sus mejillas bañadas de las lágrimas derramadas y su corazón dio un vuelco, que le hizo obligarse a serenarse. Era Kurt, podía confiar en él. Y necesitaba desesperadamente restaurar su confianza.

"Cuando tenía 15 años, conocí a un chico en Francia" la voz de Sebastian era temblorosa, pero se obligó a continuar, "Fue mi primer y único novio hasta la fecha. Él era mayor que yo y me hizo sentir que era poca cosa para él. Fue poco a poco, pero…al final, no podía imaginar que podría hacer sin él, no podía vivir sin él y cuando me dejó como si yo no hubiera significado nada…era como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto. Mi madre me mandó a psicólogos. Y al final entendí que estaba mejor sin él, que yo valía mucho más, pero ya nunca volví a ser el chico que era antes. El chico que conociste un año después en Lima era el resultado de lo que me pasó. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca me volverían a hacer daño. Me endurecí, Kurt." Sebastian volvió a mirar intensamente a Kurt, "no quiero que te pase lo mismo"

"Sebastian" Kurt sollozó, apenas capaz de decir nada más.

"Muy poca gente lo sabe, sólo algunos amigos que dejé en Francia y mi madre lo saben" dijo Sebastian.

"Gracias por confiar en mí para contármelo"

"Quizás algún día te cuente toda la historia", Sebastian dio una pequeña sonrisa hacia Kurt. "Pero sé sincero conmigo, Kurt y dime que él no te ha hecho sentir cómo si no pudieras conseguir nada mejor que él"

Kurt empezó a pensar en todas las veces que Blaine le había hecho sentir cómo si Kurt debiera estarle agradecido por estar con él y de repente, recordó las palabras que le dijo a su padre justo antes de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Blaine "nunca encontraré a nadie que me quiera cómo él" Un jadeo roto salió de sus labios y levantó la vista hacia Sebastian que le miraba sin quitar sus ojos de su rostro "¿Crees que lo que Blaine me ha hecho es lo mismo que …"

"Henri, su nombre era Henri" dijo Sebastian con una mueca.

Kurt suspiró, "¿...que Henri hizo contigo?"

"Sí", dijo Sebastian mientras asentía.

"Puede que tengas razón. Creo que tengo mucho en qué pensar, pero me duele la idea de que Blaine no me haya querido"

"No estoy diciendo que no te haya querido, Kurt. Sólo que su forma de amar es egoísta y destructiva para ti."

El silencio se hizo entre ambos durante unos segundos, cuando Sebastian de repente añadió: "¿Sabes?" dijo Sebastian con un tono de voz más alegre, "he estado viendo los videos que tienes en facebook" dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kurt salió de su ensimismamiento y no pudo evitar sonreír, "¿Ah si?", preguntó, su cabeza en seguida imaginándose a Sebastian viendo sus actuaciones. Le parecía casi irreal.

"Sip. Y hay algunos que me han gustado mucho…de hecho, hay algunos que son una fantástica muestra de lo que es ser sexy, Kurt Hummel", dijo, acabando con una risa juguetona.

Kurt no pudo evitar que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas, mientras negaba con la cabeza agachada, intentando evitar mirar a Sebastian.

Sebastian, al ver el rubor de Kurt extendiéndose por su rostro, no pudo dejar de pensar que era algo adorable y de alguna manera caliente, y aún le gustó más la idea de que había sido él el causante de ese rubor, por lo que le había dicho a Kurt. Empezó a preguntarse hasta dónde se extendería el mismo e imaginó formas de hacer que Kurt se ruborizase de forma aún más profunda. Imágenes de él besando y tocando a Kurt llegaron como un torrente a su cerebro. Tuvo que dar un profundo suspiro para eliminar tales visiones de su cabeza, antes de hablar.

"Tienes una voz increíble, por cierto", su voz salió algo entrecortada.

Kurt levantó la vista de nuevo para mirar a Sebastian, "¿en serio?"

Sebastian asintió, "Lo digo muy en serio. No sé cómo alguna vez pude burlarme de tu voz. Otra de mis muchas idioteces, supongo" dijo mientras sonreía.

Las mejillas de Kurt volvieron a ruborizarse, mientras sonreía con timidez y la sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo aún más amplia en su rostro.

"Prométeme que vas a considerar en serio lo de aceptar la propuesta para hacer de modelo" dijo Sebastian, poniéndose de nuevo un poco más serio.

"Te prometo que lo voy a pensar", contestó Kurt. Luego, frunció el ceño y añadió, "no es que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar, sin embargo. Mañana debo dar la respuesta"

"Creo que es algo que puede hacerte mucho bien…para tu confianza y todo eso" dijo Sebastian. "Eres muy atractivo, Kurt"

"¡Vale! ¡Ya basta de decirme esas cosas!" gritó Kurt, sin embargo su actitud era ligera y un poco avergonzada ante los elogios que estaba recibiendo, mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza mirando a Sebastian.

"Está bien" dijo Sebastian mientras alzaba sus manos en señal de rendición. Sebastian miró la hora en su ordenador y se dio cuenta que Jeff debía estar a punto de regresar. "Jeff debe estar a punto de volver y he de acabar una redacción todavía, pero espero que mañana me digas si aceptaste o no. Estaré esperando para saberlo durante todo el día"

"Oh, bueno. Hasta la noche no podré conectarme", Kurt añadió con pesar.

"¿Y por qué no me envías un mensaje al móvil para saberlo?" le preguntó Sebastian, quién era muy consciente que Kurt y él aún no habían intercambiado números de teléfono, pero decidió jugársela, viendo como ésta podía ser su mejor oportunidad para conseguir el número de Kurt.

"No tengo tu número, tonto. No hemos intercambiado números de teléfono", reprendió Kurt a Sebastian con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ¿y por qué no lo hacemos?", pidió Sebastian en un tono seductor que hizo que Kurt sintiera mariposas en su estómago.

"Oh, yo…bueno yo…" Kurt balbuceó.

Sebastian dio una sonora carcajada. "Vamos, Kurt. Ya hemos hablado por Skype con webcam, no creo que sea algo muy diferente" dijo Sebastian, queriendo quitarle importancia al hecho para que Kurt se relajara.

"Está bien", suspiró Kurt, "tienes razón" Kurt a continuación escribió su número y se lo envió como texto por Skype. Al verlo, Sebastian sonrió y tomó su móvil, introduciendo el número y guardándolo en contactos. A continuación, envió un mensaje con su móvil a Kurt.

Kurt agarró su teléfono cuando sonó desde donde estaba, encima de su cama. Sonrió al ver el mensaje: "Eres sexy, Kurt. Puedes hacerlo. Te lo mereces". Alzó sus ojos de inmediato a Sebastian que lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Y eso?", preguntó Kurt con una risa.

"Ahora tienes mi número. Y ese mensaje es para que lo mires de vez en cuando mientras te piensas lo de aceptar la propuesta de Vogue. Un recordatorio," Sonrió Sebastian, antes de añadir, "por si te entran dudas"

Kurt sonrió mientras negaba su cabeza con resignación.

"Gracias Sebastian. Por tus palabras, por tus ánimos. Por todo"

"No" contestó Sebastian, "gracias a ti por dejarme ser tu amigo"

Kurt se quedó mirando a Sebastian y de repente sintió una opresión en su pecho que no podía entender del todo, como si en ese momento hubiera sido consciente de algo y le hubiera golpeado de lleno.

"Bueno, será mejor que deje que vayas a terminar tu redacción" dijo Kurt, intentando dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de sentir ante las palabras de Sebastian.

"Sí", asintió Sebastian. "Buenas noches, Kurt"

"Buenas noches, Sebastian"

Parecía como si ninguno tuviera intención de cerrar sesión y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de que Sebastian pulsara al botón y la pantalla negra apareciera frente a Kurt.

Kurt se tumbó en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y pensando en toda su conversación con Sebastian. Pasó bastante tiempo pensando en su relación con Blaine, en como siempre se había basado en lo que Blaine quería y en cómo siempre había antepuesto los deseos y exigencias de Blaine por encima de los suyos.

Examinando sus días en Dalton, cuando aún no salían juntos, Kurt se dio cuenta que siempre había sido tan obvio en su adoración por Blaine que era imposible que Blaine no se hubiera dado cuenta. Kurt siempre se había dicho que Blaine no fue consciente, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado muy equivocado. Todo el mundo sabía que Kurt estaba enamorado de Blaine, y en ese entonces, Blaine había ignorado a Kurt, le había dicho que no era sexy, le había hecho que le acompañara a dar una serenata a otro chico (el empleado de GAP) y hasta se había enrollado con Rachel, antes que prestar atención a Kurt. Pero en el momento en que Kurt, decidió olvidarse de Blaine y pasar de él, ¿Blaine de repente se había dado cuenta que le amaba? ¿O quizás fue más que se dio cuenta que iba a perder la atención de Kurt?

Kurt empezó a pensar en cuando eran novios, cómo tardaron meses antes de que Blaine aceptara acostarse con Kurt, alegando que no estaban preparados, aunque Kurt lo deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eran adolescentes, ¡por amor de dios! Y se suponía que estaban enamorados. El sexo era algo lógico ¿Cómo podía Blaine rechazar enrollarse con Kurt? Es más, la primera vez que tuvo deseos de ese tipo por Kurt y quiso acostarse con él, Blaine había estado borracho y había intentado obligarle a tener relaciones en el asiento trasero de su coche en el aparcamiento de Scandals. Lo peor es que su deseo por tener sexo con Kurt se había debido al hecho de que creía que interpretaría mejor su papel de Tony, no porque deseara realmente hacer el amor con Kurt.

Kurt empezó a sentir las lágrimas desplazándose por sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que Blaine nunca lo había deseado realmente. Quizás a Blaine le gustaba que Kurt fuera su novio porque tenía a alguien que sabía que iba a besar el suelo por donde pisaba, pero jamás, en toda su relación con Blaine, se sintió deseado de una forma que debería haberle hecho sentir la persona que le amaba.

Kurt se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sentándose sobre la cama agarró el teléfono y abrió el mensaje de Sebastian, guardando su teléfono en contactos. Volvió a leer las palabras de Sebastian: "Eres sexy, Kurt. Puedes hacerlo. Te lo mereces".

"Está bien. Ya es hora de que vuelva a ser la persona fuerte que era y que sé que puedo ser", dijo Kurt para sí mismo con determinación.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Kurt entró al loft esa noche, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sentándose en la cama y abriendo el portátil a toda prisa. Estaba deseando poder hablar con Sebastian y contarle la increíble noticia que había recibido ese día en Vogue.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt había aceptado la proposición de Isabelle para ser la cara de la campaña de Vogue para la página web. Isabelle había recibido la respuesta de Kurt con una sonrisa sincera y satisfecha, asegurando a Kurt que no se arrepentiría. Además, le informó que se le pagaría por la sesión de fotos, algo que Kurt ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar con anterioridad, y que sin duda, no tuvo en cuenta para tomar su decisión. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que el dinero le iba a venir de perillas.

En seguida, informó a Sebastian a través de un mensaje a su teléfono móvil : "Lo hice. Acepté la propuesta de Vogue", sonriendo al ver la respuesta inmediata que llegó procedente de Sebastian, "¡Ese es Kurt Hummel! Estoy orgulloso de ti" No sabía por qué, pero esas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su cerebro y no negaría que había acudido a su móvil en repetidas ocasiones durante las últimas dos semanas para volver a leer esas palabras que causaban en su pecho una extraña sensación de calidez y algo más.

Esa tarde, cuando Isabelle le había hablado de las nuevas noticias, Kurt había estado muy tentado de informar de inmediato a Sebastian, pero mientras escribía el mensaje desde su móvil, algo le había llevado a borrarlo, ya que pensó que prefería decírselo en persona. Todavía no sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le hacía querer ver la reacción en el rostro de Sebastian al oír la noticia. La primera persona que había venido a su mente al querer compartir su alegría había sido Sebastian, y tras el choque inicial al darse cuenta del hecho el sí, Kurt se había repetido a sí mismo que sólo era porque había sido Sebastian quién le había animado y dado la confianza para aceptar la propuesta de Vogue, con lo que era normal que quisiera compartir con él cualquier hecho relacionado con el mismo.

Tras conectarse a Skype, sabiendo que llegaba diez minutos tarde de la hora en la que solían hablar, no se extrañó al ver a Sebastian ya conectado esperándole. Un súbito revoloteo inundó su pecho al ver el rostro sonriente de Sebastian.

"Hey, llegas tarde", saludó Sebastian mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande en su rostro.

"Lo siento", contestó Kurt mientras se acomodaba en la cama. "Me entretuvieron en la oficina"

"Vaya", dijo Sebastian poniendo una mueca, "¿explotan al becario?"

"A veces" contestó Kurt reprimiendo una risa. "pero hoy fue por otro motivo. Uno muy bueno"

"¿Sí?" preguntó Sebastian con genuino interés.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba esconder una sonrisa que delatara su estado de excitación.

"¡No te lo vas a creer Sebastian!" gritó Kurt, ya sin poder contenerse, mientras daba pequeños rebotes sobre el colchón. "¡Es algo increíble!¡Aún no puedo creerlo!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es? ¡Suéltalo ya!" gritó Sebastian, sonriendo.

"Anna Wintour, ya sabes, la editora jefa de Vogue, y seguramente la mujer sobre el planeta con más poder e influencia en el mundo de la moda, vio mis fotos y según Isabelle, le gustaron tanto que ha decidido que no van a salir en la página web, sino que va a ser un reportaje para la revista y…¡voy a salir en la portada de Vogue!" chilló Kurt sin poder resistirse.

Sebastian estaba con la boca abierta y se llevó la mano a la frente. Era algo increíble.

"¡Dios mío Kurt! ¡Eso es la leche!"

Kurt se reía al otro lado de la pantalla. Sebastian se calmó por un momento y se entretuvo mirando a Kurt reírse. Se le veía tan feliz. Nunca lo había visto así. No podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar esa risa que estaba ya empezando a adorar.

"Te lo dije, Kurt. Que eras atractivo y sexy. Que servías para modelo. Si a mí no me creías, ahora la mismísima editora de Vogue me da la razón", dijo Sebastian con aire de suficiencia, bromeando.

"Oh Dios mío Sebastian. Todavía no me lo creo. Pienso que es un sueño y que mañana me despertaré y nada de esto habrá pasado"

"Estoy muy contento por ti, Kurt. Te lo mereces" dijo Sebastian con voz pausada mientras miraba a Kurt de una forma que hizo que este último se estremeciera, pero de una buena manera. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro.

Sebastian de repente fue consciente que se había quedado mirando a Kurt y carraspeó para cortar el momento.

"Bueno, ¿y cuándo podremos verte en la portada?"

"La semana que viene sale el número en el que saldré" contestó Kurt, dando un sonoro suspiro a continuación. "La verdad es que es genial pero también tengo un poco de miedo"

"¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Sebastian.

"Bueno, no negaré que es una gran oportunidad y me van a pagar más, lo cual me viene muy bien, pero Isabelle esta tarde me dijo una cosa que me dejó pensando…" Kurt hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando las palabras y Sebastian no quiso interrumpir el hilo de pensamientos de Kurt, a la espera de que continuara. "…me dijo que a partir de la semana que viene iba a ser famoso. Y no sé qué pensar al respecto"

"Bueno, es lógico. Habrás sido portada de la revista Vogue. Todo el mundo empezará a preguntarse quién es ese chico"

"Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa. En principio iba a ser una colaboración para la página web. Algo puntual. Pero ahora, Isabelle insiste en que recibiré llamadas de diseñadores y otras revistas para que trabaje con ellos."

"Claro. Salir en la revista Vogue te pondrá en el punto de mira, Kurt", respondió Sebastian.

"Lo sé. Y esto va a significar un cambio muy grande. Podría ser el principio de una carrera como modelo. Pero primero debo decidir si quiero trabajar de modelo"

Sebastian se quedó pensando en las palabras de Kurt y en qué decirle. "Bueno," empezó a decir al fin, "supongo que debes pensar en tus prioridades. Podrías trabajar de modelo no a tiempo completo. Así podrías dejar tu trabajo en el dinner y tendrías más tiempo para NYADA y Vogue, porque me imagino que tu trabajo en Vogue no querrás dejarlo, ¿no?" En las últimas semanas, Sebastian había escuchado a Kurt hablar sobre su trabajo en Vogue y cómo aunque su sueño siempre había sido Broadway, no le desagradaba la idea de acabar trabajando en Vogue, quizás conseguir hacer su propia línea de moda algún día, quién sabe.

"Por supuesto que no quiero dejar Vogue y tampoco NYADA. Sin duda, me vendría bien el dinero. La pasantía en Vogue acaba dentro de cuatro meses y no sé si podré seguir o no, pero si no pudiera, tener trabajo como modelo sería algo muy bueno." Kurt respondió a Sebastian mientras fruncía los labios pensando en sus posibilidades.

"Yo de ti iría paso a paso Kurt. Lo primero, veamos la reacción del mundillo y de la gente cuando salga la revista y luego, ya irás viendo, poco a poco" dijo Sebastian.

"Gracias Sebastian" respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sebastian, un poco azorado.

"Por animarme a aceptar la propuesta de Vogue y por aconsejarme ahora. Por ser mi amigo" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Sebastian se mordió el labio y le devolvió la sonrisa notando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y ¿desde cuándo Sebastian se ruborizaba?

"De nada Kurt. Gracias a ti también por ser mi amigo", contestó Sebastian, apartando la mirada de Kurt para intentar disimular su rubor. "Pero ahora, espero que no se te suba a la cabeza lo de ser modelo. Si antes ya eras una reina del drama, no quiero ni imaginarme ahora", añadió Sebastian entre risas, para intentar desviar la atención de Kurt de su rostro ruborizado.

"¡Pero bueno!" le riñó Kurt, aunque sin dejar de sonreír a Sebastian al darse cuenta del tono de burla de este.

Aún entre risas, Sebastian añadió negando con la cabeza dramáticamente, "Imagino que ahora recibirás un montón de ropa gratis de diseñadores. ¡Qué horror, más carroza del orgullo puertorriqueño!", dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Kurt deseó poder estar físicamente en Dalton para vengarse de esto, pero mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, respondió, "¿quién está siendo ahora una reina del drama?"

"Touché", respondió Sebastian, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Kurt

K&S

Faltaban sólo tres días para que la revista Vogue saliera publicada y Kurt acababa de enterarse de que los New Directions acababan de perder los Nacionales. Kurt había entrado a twitter donde vio como Tina, Artie, Sam y Unique habían dejado tweets acerca de la derrota, pero en ellos dejaban constancia de cómo estaban contentos con su actuación y Kurt les respondió con mensajes de ánimo. Estaba haciéndose la cena cuando su teléfono sonó. Mirando la pantalla vio que era Tina. Tenía las manos ocupadas ya que estaba rellenando una lasaña pero intentó apresurarse a limpiarse las manos para descolgar. Desgraciadamente, para cuando tuvo las manos más o menos limpias, la llamada se había cortado. Empezó a limpiarse las manos bajo el grifo para quitar los restos de comida completamente, decidido a llamar a Tina, cuando el móvil volvió a sonar. Se secó las manos a toda prisa y descolgó el móvil sin mirar ni siquiera quién era.

"Hola Tina, perdona que no te lo cogiera antes. Estaba algo ocupado", dijo Kurt con un jadeo.

"Soy Blaine"

La voz de Blaine sonó al otro lado y Kurt notó como todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de pánico.

"¿Qué quieres?" sacó valor para preguntar, aunque su voz sonó más afectada de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"Mira, voy a colgarte ahora-" soltó Kurt, ya disponiéndose a colgar, cuando la voz suplicante de Blaine al otro lado empezó a rogarle.

"Por favor, no. Kurt no me cuelgues. Por favor"

"Tienes un minuto", ni siquiera sabía Kurt qué le llevaba a ceder ante Blaine, quizás era el recuerdo de que Blaine fue su primer amor, al fin y al cabo.

"Quería pedirte perdón por la forma en que cortamos" dijo Blaine con voz suplicante.

Kurt no sabía que decir. Jamás habría esperado que Blaine le pidiera perdón. Había sido tan duro con sus palabras, por no hablar de lo que había oído de Jeff y Tina acerca de cómo Blaine habló de Kurt en Ohio tras su separación.

"No sé a qué viene ahora pedir perdón. Lo nuestro se acabó Blaine" dijo Kurt con voz dura aunque por dentro estuviera temblando.

"Kurt, no seas tan duro conmigo. Cometí un error. Me dejé llevar por los celos, pero ¿no puedes perdonarme?"

"Mira Blaine, quizás podría perdonar tus duras palabras, pero tú me engañaste con el primo de Jeff y no sólo fue un error de una vez, sino que te estuviste acostando con él durante meses. ¿Crees que eso es tan fácil de perdonar?" Kurt quería colgar de inmediato a Blaine y acabar con esta conversación lo antes posible, pero por otro lado, una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que necesitaba esto, poder soltar todo lo que llevaba estas semanas oprimiendo su pecho y poder desquitarse con Blaine de una vez por todas.

"Te echaba de menos Kurt y tú no estabas aquí. No contestabas a mis llamadas y ni siquiera sabía si aún estábamos juntos y luego de que no quisieras perdonar mi desliz con Eli, pensé que nunca volvería contigo. ¿qué podía hacer?" dijo Blaine con reproche.

"Me mentiste Blaine. Me decías que me echabas de menos, que había sido el error de una noche y que me ibas a demostrar que nunca lo ibas a volver a hacer, pero te volviste a acostar con Eli. No creo nada de lo que me digas. Ya no" soltó Kurt y cuando lo dijo soltó una sensación de alivio y liberación que no sabía que estuviera conteniendo.

"Pero nos dijimos que nunca nos diríamos adiós. Somos almas gemelas, Kurt. No podemos estar separados" dijo Blaine.

"¡No, Blaine! Ser almas gemelas significa preocuparte por la otra persona, apoyarla en sus sueños y pensar en esa persona antes que en ti mismo y tú sin duda no eres mi alma gemela. ¡Durante toda nuestra relación siempre tu prioridad fuiste tú mismo y sólo pensaste primero en ti, segundo en ti y tercero en ti! Y yo siempre debía estar ahí para ti, ¿pero cuando estuviste tú para mí?" preguntó con amargura.

"No sé de qué estás hablando" respondió Blaine con enojo.

"¿No? ¿por qué tú podías tener amigos chicos mientras que yo no?" preguntó Kurt.

"¡Sigo sin saber de qué hablas!" chilló Blaine.

"¡De Sebastian, de Sam! Tú podías pasar tiempo con ellos y podías ser amigo de ellos pero cuando yo me hice amigo de Chandler, tú espiaste mi teléfono móvil y cuando me hice amigo de Elliott te pusiste celoso y me dijiste que no lo querías a mi lado. ¿No te das cuenta, Blaine?"

"Eso son solo celos, soy celoso porque te amo" respondió Blaine con condescendencia.

"¿Y el ser celoso te permite controlar mis llamadas, de quién puedo ser o no ser amigo?"

"Eso no es de lo que yo quería hablar" le cortó Blaine.

"Pues yo creo que sí que hay que hablar de eso y otras muchas cosas. Si de algo me he dado cuenta después de que rompiéramos, es de que nuestra relación no era buena y no había confianza" dijo Kurt.

"Sé que metí la pata Kurt, pero ya te dije que me sentía solo y tú no devolvías mis llamadas"

"¡Cuando vas a pedir perdón y aceptar que fue culpa tuya! ¡Cuando dejarás de culpar a los demás de tus faltas!" gritó Kurt.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Kurt intentó nivelar su respiración y serenarse.

"¿Alguna vez me quisiste?" preguntó Kurt con la voz temblorosa. "¿O sólo saliste conmigo porque te idolatraba y besaba el suelo por dónde pisabas?"

Blaine permaneció en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Alguna vez te gusté siquiera?" preguntó Kurt ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Eres perfecto para mí Kurt" dijo Blaine con voz plana.

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué me amas o que te gustaba tener a alguien que te veneraba?" preguntó Kurt con pesar.

"Por supuesto que te amo" dijo Blaine "y siempre te amaré. Nunca nos diremos adiós. Íbamos a vivir en un faro cuando nos hiciéramos mayores"

"¡Quédate con el puto faro! Yo creo que es hora de decirnos adiós, Blaine. Y para siempre" dijo Kurt con firmeza.

"¿Quéee? ¡Nooo! ¡Kurt, yo no voy a renunciar a ti! ¡Estábamos prometidos! ¡Te di un anillo! Cambié toda mi vida por ti. Me transferí de Dalton por ti. He hecho muchos sacrificios por ti."

Kurt se enfureció. "¡Ya basta Blaine! Deja de echarme en cara que hiciste esas cosas por mí. Yo no pedí que te fueras al McKinley. Lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad. Ahora no puedes echármelo en cara para que vuelva contigo."

"Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. No voy a renunciar a ti." Dijo Blaine con convicción.

"Déjame en paz Blaine" y con esto, Kurt colgó la llamada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar unas cuantas veces con llamadas de Blaine y Kurt al final puso el móvil en silencio, mientras lloraba amargamente. Se prometió que serían las últimas lágrimas derramadas por Blaine.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian se giró desde donde estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Dio un salto de su silla, apresurándose para alcanzar a Jeff, que estaba cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí.

"¿La conseguiste?", preguntó con ansiedad en su voz.

"Sí", respondió Jeff con resignación, entregándole a Sebastian una bolsa de plástico. Sebastian se la arrebató de las manos en un movimiento rápido y se desplazó hasta su cama, sentándose en ella mientras intentaba abrir la bolsa a toda prisa.

"Todavía no entiendo porque acepté ir a comprarla. Debería haberme negado y haberte obligado a hacerlo tú mismo" dijo Jeff negando con la cabeza, mientras observaba con una sonrisa a Sebastian.

"Porque en el fondo me quieres" dijo Sebastian sin levantar su cabeza de la bolsa ya abierta mientras sus manos escarbaban en su interior. "Y yo no podía permitir que alguien me viera comprando esto en el kiosko de la escuela. Mi reputación podría irse por los suelos". Tras un instante, Sebastian gritó, "¡Por fin!"

En sus manos se encontraba el último número de Vogue, que se acababa de poner a la venta ese mismo día.

"No. La compré porque hicimos un trato y ahora me la debes. Todavía no sé cómo, pero te lo haré pagar con algo que valga la pena", dijo Jeff con un tono malicioso.

"Sí, sí, lo que tú digas" respondió Sebastian haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no le importara lo más mínimo lo que estuviera diciendo Jeff. Y realmente, en estos momentos, no podía importarle menos. Entre sus manos, sobre sus rodillas, se encontraba la portada de la revista con un magnífico Kurt en ella. Le había dado un poco de vergüenza ir a comprar la revista al kiosko de la escuela, ya que alguien podría verle comprarla y los chismes en Dalton estaban a la orden del día. En un primer momento, había pensado en esperarse y comprarla al día siguiente en Westerville, ya que tendría la tarde libre de entrenamientos. Pero no podía esperar ni un minuto y finalmente logró convencer a Jeff de que se la comprara.

No es algo que Sebastian jamás confesaría a nadie, pero si Jeff se hubiera negado, habría ido a comprarla él mismo y se habría expuesto a la posibilidad de que alguien se burlara de él por comprar una revista demasiado "femenina" a sus ojos y a los de muchos de sus compañeros.

Sebastian a estas alturas apenas escuchaba lo que Jeff seguía diciéndole, sólo una voz lejana que le llegaba apenas audible. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en la revista y concretamente en Kurt Hummel. La portada mostraba una foto de Kurt con una chaqueta color violeta sobre una camisa de cuadros y una corbata del mismo tono que la chaqueta. Kurt miraba a la cámara con una seguridad asombrosa y Sebastian sintió una sensación de orgullo que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, al ver a Kurt tan confiado en la portada, que le hizo estremecerse, todavía sin saber muy bien porqué.

Después de observar la portada durante un minuto, empezó a girar rápidamente las páginas, buscando en su interior el reportaje de Kurt. Cuando lo encontró, empezó a mirar con detenimiento todas y cada una de las fotos del mismo. Y en todas y cada una de ellas Kurt se veía simplemente impresionante. Había algunas de cuerpo entero que mostraban su silueta delgada pero sin duda bien tonificada y Sebastian sólo deseaba poder arrancarle esas ropas y ver su cuerpo desnudo. Sebastian estaba con la boca abierta, prácticamente babeando, cuando escuchó la voz de Jeff, sobre su hombro, "Wow, Kurt se ve genial en las fotos. Está muy guapo, ¿verdad?". Jeff entonces intentó arrebatarle la revista de su regazo y Sebastian la sujetó contra su pecho protectoramente.

"Ey, es mía" dijo Sebastian.

"Bueno, yo la compré y aún no me has dado el dinero, así que técnicamente es mía", dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Encima de mi escritorio está el dinero" dijo Sebastian con una mueca.

"Está bien. Sólo quería ver las fotos", dijo Jeff, a continuación suspirando, "Bueno, veo que no me vas a dejar ver las fotos por ahora, así que mejor me voy al cuarto de Nick un rato. Espero que al volver me dejes ver la revista"

"Sí, claro" dijo Sebastian, volviendo a abrir la revista y buscando de nuevo el reportaje mientras Jeff abandonaba la habitación con una risita, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Sebastian observó minuciosamente de nuevo las fotos de Kurt de cuerpo entero. Kurt parecía tener una cintura tan pequeña. De repente, imágenes de él estrechando a Kurt entre sus brazos, irrumpieron en su cabeza y Sebastian tuvo que obligarse a sacarlas de su mente. Después pasó a admirar otras fotos de medio plano de Kurt. Se detuvo en una en la que Kurt miraba directamente a la cámara. Sus labios eran gruesos y parecían tan suaves y sus hermosos ojos azules tenían un brillo increíble. Su rostro era tan hermoso que a Sebastian le pareció estar contemplando un ángel, un ser etéreo y mágico. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Sebastian. Giró la página y se encontró con un set de fotos de Kurt con una camiseta de manga corta que mostraba sus brazos delgados pero trabajados y Sebastian no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría estar rodeado por esos brazos. Otra foto mostraba a Kurt sentado en una banqueta. No miraba directamente a la cámara y en sus manos sujetaba unos guantes. El pantalón le marcaba el contorno de su polla y Sebastian dejó escapar un gemido antes de lamerse los labios. Deseaba terriblemente a Kurt, más de lo que nunca había deseado a nada ni nadie en toda su vida. Notó como su polla se movía con interés y dejó escapar un nuevo y profundo gemido de su garganta. Con un movimiento ágil, se desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y se bajó la cremallera, sacando de sus calzoncillos su polla ya medio endurecida. La sujetó con una mano y deslizó su mano por ella un par de veces, endureciéndose por completo. Recogió con sus dedos el líquido preseminal de la punta que ya estaba escapándose y lo usó para lubricar su miembro. Sin apartar la vista de las fotos de Kurt, desplazó su mano arriba y abajo a través del eje de su pene, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos al notar como su orgasmo iba construyéndose y acumulándose. Mirando el rostro de Kurt en las fotografías y su boca, no pudo evitar imaginarse esos labios sobre su polla. "¡Kurrrt!" gritó cuando su orgasmo llegó con fuerza, derramando su semen sobre la revista y las fotos de Kurt. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, jadeando y recuperándose de la fuerza con la que se había corrido.

Tras un momento, abrió los ojos y vio el destrozo que había causado en la revista.

"Mierda", dijo para sí mismo.

Se levantó, volviendo a colocar su polla dentro de sus pantalones y se acercó al baño, cogiendo un trozo de papel y se dispuso a limpiar la revista, pero la humedad del semen había estropeado el papel y echado a perder las fotos. Y tratar de eliminar el semen sólo lo había empeorado. Borrones de tinta manchaban ahora las fotos.

En ese momento, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresaltó, cerrando la revista, como si fuera un niño al que su madre pilla viendo una revista de tías –o en su caso, tíos- en bolas.

"Joder, Jeff. Me asustaste. Pensé que te ibas a quedar en el cuarto de Nick un rato"

"Sí, pero no está en su cuarto. Trent me dijo que está en la biblioteca estudiando. Ya me pasaré más tarde." De repente, Jeff se quedó mirando a Sebastian, que parecía incómodo, sentado sobre su cama con sus manos puestas sobre la revista. Se dio cuenta del color rosado que pintaba las mejillas de Sebastian y sonrió, mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

"Mmm. Nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar?" respondió Sebastian aunque no miró directamente a Jeff.

Jeff frunció el ceño pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Bueno, ¿ya has visto suficientemente la revista? ¿Me dejarás verla ahora?" preguntó Jeff, ya aproximándose a donde Sebastian escondía la revista, detrás de él, sobre la cama.

"Ah- ha habido un pequeño accidente", Sebastian dijo vacilando. Empezó a ponerse colorado, algo que Jeff jamás había presenciado. Pero luego, el rostro preocupado de Sebastian, pareció componerse un poco. "Se me ha caído leche encima y se ha mojado. ¿Te importa ir a comprarme otra?"

Jeff se quedó mirando el rostro de Sebastian y aunque mostraba su media sonrisa habitual de superioridad, algo en ella parecía vacilar.

"Ya, leche, claro"

La sonrisa de Sebastian cayó y Jeff podría asegurar que vio un atisbo de pánico en sus ojos, antes de que dijera, "Cree lo que quieras. Ya iré yo a comprarla"

Y con eso Sebastian se levantó de un saltó, cogiendo el dinero de su escritorio y saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto, llevándose consigo –Jeff se dio cuenta, instantes después- la revista.

K&S

Kurt llegó esa tarde a su apartamento exhausto, después de la vorágine que había supuesto la puesta a la venta del número de Vogue que contenía su reportaje. Tirando su bolsa y chaqueta sobre su cama, se apresuró para desnudarse y meterse al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Rachel le había mandado un mensaje al móvil esa tarde diciéndole que esa noche iba a salir a celebrar lo de la revista con ella, Santana, Dani y Elliott. Y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Cuando notó el agua caliente deslizándose por su cabello y su espalda, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

Las clases en NYADA por la mañana habían sido relativamente tranquilas, con sólo sus compañeros más allegados –que sabían de su reportaje y habían adquirido esa misma mañana la revista- felicitándole y enseñando la revista a otros alumnos de la escuela, con Kurt experimentando una mezcla entre bochorno y orgullo por el exceso de atención.

Sin embargo, la tarde en las oficinas de había sido de todo menos tranquila. Después de las felicitaciones públicas de todos sus compañeros, acompañadas de un brindis improvisado con champán a cargo de la empresa, Isabelle lo llamó a su oficina.

"Siéntate, Kurt"

Kurt se sentó frente a Isabelle, todavía eufórico por las felicitaciones recibidas durante todo el día.

"No te voy a entretener mucho. Sólo quería decirte que Anna me llamó pidiendo que vayas a su oficina", dijo Isabelle.

Kurt se quedó en shock, conteniendo la respiración y estando muy seguro de que el color había desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

"¿Yo?" logró preguntar Kurt.

Isabelle sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Kurt seguía sin palabras, parpadeando y mirando a Isabelle, quién presentaba una expresión divertida al observar a Kurt. "No tengas miedo Kurt. Estoy segura de que quiere hablarte sobre el éxito del reportaje"

Kurt tragó saliva y asintiendo se puso en pie, moviéndose hasta la puerta de la oficina de Isabelle y saliendo de ella para dirigirse al último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de la editora jefa de la revista.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Anna Wintour, la recibió su secretaria, una chica que sin duda le recordó a Anne Hathaway en El diablo viste de Prada. Al presentarse, la chica le sonrió con complicidad y le anunció. Oyó la voz de Anna Wintour al otro lado de la puerta, dando permiso para que Kurt entrara.

"Puedes entrar" dijo la secretaria.

Kurt tragó saliva y dio un par de respiraciones profundas antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Aunque estaba temblando, intentó mantener la calma tanto como le fuera posible.

Una vez dentro, se quedó de pie mientras la editora jefa le hacía un escrutinio con la mirada. Tras unos momentos en los que Kurt contuvo la respiración, Anna le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se sentara en una silla frente a ella, al otro lado del escritorio.

"Bueno, Kurt. Me alegro de conocerte personalmente"

Kurt estaba en shock todavía cuando se las arregló para contestar, "Lo mismo digo. Es un placer conocerla". Su voz puede que saliera un poco entrecortada, pero Kurt se aclaró la garganta en espera de lo que le tuviera que decir.

"Has provocado un alboroto en el mundo de la moda hoy, ¿lo sabías?"

Kurt no sabía que responder y pensó que no creía que realmente se esperara una respuesta de él ante el ¿cumplido?

Anna continuó hablando después de unos instantes observándolo con expresión seria.

"Todo el mundo me ha llamado hoy para preguntarme quién es el chico de la portada de Vogue" dijo, dejando esta vez escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios. Kurt sin embargo, siguió en silencio.

"Y cuando digo todo el mundo, me refiero por supuesto a gente importante." Se detuvo un instante, pasándose los dedos sobre su frente para retirarse un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar. "Vas a recibir muchas llamadas de diseñadores esta semana. Marc Jacobs se mostró muy interesado en que seas la imagen para su nueva colección"

Kurt abrió los ojos con asombro. Apenas podía creer que lo que estaba oyendo fuera real y por un momento pensó que debía estar soñando y en cualquier momento despertaría, porque ni en sus fantasías más salvajes había imaginado algo como esto.

"Para el mes que viene, Vogue tiene la exclusiva para mostrar un pequeño adelanto de su colección y ya he preparado una reunión con Alexander para mañana por la tarde, así le conocerás y si todo fluye, serás el modelo para el adelanto de su colección en Vogue".

Kurt sabía muy bien que si Anna Wintour ya lo había decidido, la reunión con Marc Jacobs era puro trámite. Tanto era el poder que tenía esta mujer en el mundo de la moda. Pero la verdad es que empezar su carrera de modelo, con Anna Wintour y Marc Jacobs como padrinos, era algo más grande de lo que jamás podría haber esperado. Se dio cuenta que aún no había dicho nada, al notar la mirada escrutadora de Anna sobre él.

"¿Te parece bien?" preguntó con su tono de voz impertérrito.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces para salir del trance, "Claro, por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te recomiendo que te busques un agente, Kurt. Si no conoces a nadie, puedo darte algunos nombres que merecen todo mi respeto. Son serios y profesionales"

"Se lo agradezco mucho. La verdad es que conozco a nadie en ese campo" respondió Kurt.

"Muy bien" asintió Anna, "le enviaré un mail a Isabelle con sus nombres y datos de contacto. A finales de esta semana quiero que tengas un agente"

Kurt por fin pudo pensar con claridad durante unos instantes y se dio cuenta que un agente debía ser muy caro, "Pero…no creo que tenga dinero para pagar a un agente" dijo Kurt vacilante.

Anna le miró con expresión aburrida mientras dio un bufido, "Con lo que te vamos a pagar por el reportaje de Marc Jacobs vas a tener más que de sobra para pagar a un agente. Además, los agentes se llevan un porcentaje de lo que ganes. Pero si quieres, este primer reportaje lo trataremos sin ningún agente de por medio, entre tú y yo, pero Givenchy y Yves Saint Laurent también van a llamarte, así que te aconsejo que lo consigas en seguida."

Kurt asintió rápidamente y se quedó en silencio.

"Bien, mañana a las 16 nos vemos en mi oficina. Ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Anna.

"Claro. Gracias por todo" contestó Kurt mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía por la puerta de la oficina.

Una vez fuera, no pudo evitar, apoyarse sobre la pared más cercana y dar una respiración profunda, intentando detener el temblor de sus piernas que amenazaban con colapsar. Ni siquiera le importó que la secretaria le mirara con una expresión entre curiosa y divertida.

K&S

Sebastian estaba en su cuarto hojeando la revista de nuevo. Estaba un poco triste de que Kurt hubiera cancelado su sesión de Skype, pero no podía culparle. Era normal que sus amigos quisieran sacarlo a celebrar el éxito de la revista. Esa tarde, había recibido un mensaje de Kurt al móvil en el que se excusaba diciéndole que Rachel había insistido en sacarlo a celebrar y desgraciadamente no podrían tener su sesión habitual de Skype.

Sebastian (17:26h): Tranquilo, lo entiendo. Aún así, estaba deseando hablar contigo. Ya vi las fotos ;)

Sebastian no pudo dejar de pensar con una sonrisa al escribir ese mensaje, que había hecho mucho más que verlas.

Kurt (17:27h): ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te parecieron?

Sebastian (17:27h): Ah no, sólo te lo diré en persona :P

Aunque ni en broma le diría a Kurt todo lo que le parecieron esas fotos. Todavía recordaba el fuerte orgasmo que le habían proporcionado.

Kurt (17:28h): No seas malo. Llevo todo el día deseando saber qué piensas

Sebastian (17:28h): Seguro que mucha gente ya te ha dado su opinión

Kurt (17:28h): Sí, pero esa gente no eres tú

Sebastian no pudo evitar que una sensación de calidez presionara su pecho al leer las palabras de Kurt.

Sebastian (17:29h): Está bien. Estás increíble en ellas, Kurt.

Kurt (17:30h): ¿En serio?

Sebastian (17:30h): Totalmente

Kurt (17:30h): Mierda, me gustaría hablar contigo hoy por Skype

Sebastian sonrió. Al menos, Kurt también deseaba tanto como él sus sesiones de Skype.

Sebastian (17:31h): A mí también. Te tenía preparada una sorpresa…para celebrarlo

Kurt (17:31h): ¿Una sorpresa? Mierda, ahora sí que no quiero salir con Rachel…

Sebastian (17:31h): Jajaja Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana :p

Hubo un silencio en el que Sebastian esperó para la respuesta de Kurt. En realidad, la sorpresa no era gran cosa. Simplemente era una tontería. Había pensado en hacerle un baile a través de Skype. Puede que sus intenciones no fueran del todo inocentes y que lo de celebrar lo de la revista le hubiera proporcionado la excusa perfecta para mostrar algo de sus encantos a Kurt.

Kurt (17:33h): Lo siento, tengo que ir a la oficina de Isabelle. Me acaba de llamar. Pero, que sepas que me gustaría mucho poder hablar contigo hoy y no mañana.

Sebastian (17:33h): Tranquilo. Y diviértete esta noche J

Kurt (17:34h): Está bien. Hasta mañana Sebastian

Sebastian (17:34h): Adiós Kurt

K&S

Cuando Kurt entró en Callbacks a la hora que Rachel le había dicho que se encontrarían después de su ensayo en el teatro, el local ya estaba bastante lleno a pesar de ser un día entre semana. Con la mirada buscó entre el gentío para divisar a Elliott que charlaba animadamente con Santana y Dani en una mesa. Esquivando a la gente, se las arregló para hacer su camino hasta la mesa.

"Hola chicos"

"¡Kurt!" gritaron todos al unísono mientras se levantaban y abrazaban a Kurt por turnos.

"Lady Hummel, tenía preparadas un montón de burlas desde hace días, pero eso fue antes de ver las fotos. Ahora solo me queda decirte que creo que tendremos que plantearnos hacer paredes en el loft porque los pretendientes van a hacer cola en tu puerta, cariño y estoy segura que eres de los ruidosos"

Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Santana, sobre todo porque Elliott y Dani estaban oyéndolas.

Carraspeó intentando quitarse el rubor mientras preguntó para intentar cambiar el tema, "¿Y Rachel? ¿Todavía no ha llegado?"

"Acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que estaría aquí en cinco minutos" respondió Santana. "Bueno, no sé vosotros pero yo me voy a por bebidas, ¿quién me acompaña?" preguntó con un guiño hacia Dani, quién le respondió con una sonrisa. Kurt vio alejarse a las chicas hacia la barra, cuando se giró para encontrarse con Elliott de pie al lado suyo que le sonreía con calidez.

"Las fotos son muy buenas, eso es muy cierto" dijo Elliott, su voz sonando en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

Kurt tragó saliva y sonrió con nerviosismo. "Gracias", dijo.

"Hola chicos", una jadeante Rachel gritó elevando su voz entre el barullo, lo cual sobresaltó a Kurt, rompiendo el momento un poco incómodo.

"Hola Rachel" gritó Kurt, quizás demasiado enérgicamente.

Rachel abrazó a Kurt mientras preguntó, "¿Y las chicas?"

"Han ido a por bebidas" dijo Elliott, que se había sentado en un taburete al lado de Kurt.

"Genial. ¡Tenemos que celebrar tu reportaje en Vogue!", chilló Rachel, todavía con los brazos envueltos en Kurt y dando saltitos de alegría.

"¡Aquí estamos!", la voz de Santana se elevó entre la multitud. Estaba llevando tres cervezas que depositó en la mesa, mientras Dani, tras ella, puso dos más sobre ella. "Ahora, brindemos por Kurt" gritó, mientras sostenía su cerveza en alto. Cada uno tomó su cerveza y chocaron sus botellas. "¡Por Kurt!" gritaron todos, mientras Kurt sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentir que parecía como si las cosas poco a poco empezaran a mejorar para él, tras la ruptura con Blaine, sintiéndose en este momento, rodeado de amigos, que todos sus sueños al mudarse a Nueva York podían de alguna forma empezar a cumplirse.

K&S

Unas dos horas más tarde, y con un par de cervezas más, Santana se acercó a la mesa, procedente del baño y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Dani mientras hablaba. "Bueno, ¿quién quiere ir a bailar a "Pulse"?"

Todos parecían muy dispuestos a unirse a la idea de Santana, pero Kurt miró su reloj. "Uhmm, no sé. Debería irme a dormir no muy tarde. Mañana tengo una reunión con un diseñador y no quiero verme con ojeras o resaca", añadió.

"¿Ah sí? No nos has contado nada de eso…" espetó Rachel. "¿Quién es?"

"Marc Jacobs" dijo Kurt en voz baja. No es como que quisiera volver a ser el centro de atención de nuevo y tampoco quería decir nada antes de tiempo por si al final, el famoso diseñador cambiaba de opinión y ya no quería a Kurt como imagen de su campaña.

"Maldita sea, Hummel. ¡Hasta yo sé quién es Marc Jacobs!" chilló Santana. "Espero que cuando seas famoso y rico te acuerdes de quienes te ayudaron en tus comienzos."

Kurt levantó una ceja, "¿Perdona? ¿Hablas de ti?"

"He soportado tus rituales de belleza diarios al ser tu compañera de piso, eso merece un reconocimiento", dijo Santana, con voz seria, aunque su sonrisa delataba su tono de burla.

"¡Eso es genial, Kurt!", gritó Rachel, ignorando a Santana. "De todas formas, deberíamos ir a bailar. Has estado muy estresado con todo esto del reportaje."

Kurt frunció el labio, mientras pensaba que tal vez bailar un poco era lo que podía necesitar en estos momentos. "Está bien", dijo finalmente, "pero solo un rato y luego me voy. Si queréis quedaros más, no me importa. Tomaré un taxi yo solo"

"Ni hablar, Lady Hummel. Tú no te irás solo a ninguna parte. Esto es Nueva York y tú ahora eres famoso. No queremos que nadie te secuestre en un callejón" dijo Santana con un guiño.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Santana. Quién le iba a decir cuando empezó la secundaria que Santana López y él iban a llegar a ser tan buenos amigos.

Así, todos salieron de Callbacks y se dirigieron a Pulse, una discoteca que estaba cerca y a la que habían ido a bailar en unas cuantas ocasiones. No era una discoteca gay, pero sí gay-friendly, por lo que no fue extraño encontrar a parejas del mismo sexo bailando de forma sexy en la pista de baile, cuando entraron.

Se dirigieron todos a la barra, donde pidieron sus bebidas, antes de encaminarse hacia la pista. Empezaron bailando en grupo, pero muy pronto Santana empezó a agarrar a Dani de forma más íntima y empezaron a enrollarse allí en medio. Kurt, Elliott y Rachel apartaron la vista de sus amigas, dándoles algo de privacidad, si es que eso era posible en medio de una discoteca atiborrada de gente, y siguieron bailando los tres juntos. En mitad de la tercera canción, un chico se acercó a Rachel y le preguntó si quería bailar con él. Ella asintió y se apartó un poco de donde Kurt y Elliott estaban bailando, centrando su atención completamente en ese chico.

Kurt miró a Elliott y le dio una tímida sonrisa, mientras siguieron bailando, guardando una distancia de seguridad entre ambos. Cuando la canción terminó, Elliott le preguntó si quería otra bebida y Kurt asintió, mientras ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la barra del bar.

Cuando hubieron acabado sus bebidas, volvieron a la pista de baile. Kurt se sentía un poco achispado. No había sido su intención beber tanto esta noche, a pesar de que no estaba borracho completamente.

Kurt siguió bailando con Elliott que le sonreía de oreja a oreja y parecía también como si el alcohol le estuviera afectando un poco. Giró su cabeza a su derecha para ver a Santana haciéndose fotos con Dani utilizando su móvil, ambas riendo y besándose mientras lo hacían. Kurt cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música. Sin saber cómo, empezó a pensar en Sebastian y en cuál debía ser la sorpresa que le había preparado. Casi deseó no haber salido esa noche y haberse quedado hablando con él. De repente, sintió un cuerpo presionándose contra su espalda, siguiendo sus movimientos. Unos labios se depositaron sobre su cuello y Kurt, aún con los ojos cerrados y achispado por las copas, empezó a imaginar que eran los labios de Sebastian los que deambulaban por su cuello y su cuerpo el que se presionaba contra Kurt, no pudiendo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios, mientras arqueaba su cuerpo al contacto.

Abrió los ojos, instantáneamente volviendo a la realidad y siendo consciente de dónde estaba. Dio un paso hacia adelante para separarse del cuerpo que estaba en su espalda y se giró para ver a Elliott que le miraba con una expresión aturdida y de asombro.

"Yo…perdona", dijo Elliott, mientras se llevaba su mano a su cabeza y dejaba escapar una risita, "supongo que he bebido demasiado y hueles tan bien"

"No pasa nada. Creo que yo también he bebido mucho. De todas formas, debería irme a casa ya", respondió Kurt azorado.

"Kurt, espero que esto no nos haga estar incómodos", añadió Elliott con una mueca en su cara. "Mejor olvidemos que pasó nada de esto, ¿amigos?" dijo mientras extendía su mano a Kurt con una sonrisa esta vez más amplia y confiada.

Kurt respiró de alivio y sonrió mientras daba la mano a Elliott, "Amigos", dijo al estrechársela.

Ninguno de ellos, vio como Santana, también algo pasada de copas, se reía mientras subía a Facebook una foto que les había hecho con su móvil en el momento en que Elliott besaba el cuello de Kurt, etiquetando tanto a Kurt como a Elliott en dicha foto.

K&S

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian estaba vistiéndose en su habitación tras ducharse. Jeff estaba sentado en su escritorio, observando su portátil con gran atención.

"¡Sebastian!, ¿has visto esto? Parece que Kurt se divirtió anoche" gritó Jeff.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Sebastian, mientras se acercaba a Jeff y miró a la pantalla, que mostraba una foto de Kurt arqueando su cuerpo contra el de otro chico detrás de él que estaba besando su cuello. Era evidente que la foto había sido tomada en una discoteca sin que ninguno de ellos fuera consciente de que les estaban haciendo una foto. Tras fijarse en la etiqueta de la foto se dio cuenta que era Santana Lopez quien la había subido y había etiquetado en la misma a Kurt y a un tal Elliott Gilbert, presumiblemente el chico que estaba disfrutando de Kurt a su espalda.

Sebastian sintió un como si un peso enorme le aplastara por completo y algo presionara su pecho, provocándole casi dolor físico.

Jeff se le quedó mirando, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Al parecer, sus rasgos debían estar delatando su malestar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Kurt y tú…?" preguntó Jeff dubitativamente.

"Sí, sólo somos amigos. Nos vemos en el comedor, Jeff" le cortó Sebastian, mientras agarraba su móvil y salía por la puerta de su habitación.

K&S

Cuando Kurt despertó se sentía como si le hubiera pasado por encima una locomotora. La noche anterior había acabado bebiendo más de lo que quería y eso, unido al estrés de las últimas dos semanas por el lanzamiento del reportaje, tenía a Kurt exhausto. Decidió que se iba a saltar la escuela esa mañana. Quería dormir un par de horas más y luego prepararse para su reunión en Vogue con Marc Jacobs. Se levantó para ir al baño a hacer un pis, pero al incorporarse en su cama, echó un vistazo a su móvil para mirar si tenía alguna llamada o mensaje importante. Tenía algunas notificaciones de twitter y Facebook de felicitaciones tardías de algunos amigos. Una notificación de una foto en Facebook en la que se le había etiquetado llamó su atención al ver que era de Santana. Al cargarse la página vio una foto de él y Elliott la noche anterior en Pulse. Mierda. Iba a matar a Santana. De repente, le llegó un mensaje privado por Facebook. Lo abrió para ver que era de Blaine: "Al final, tenía razón y sólo querías romper conmigo para enrollarte con Elliott" Con un golpe fuerte, presionó el botón para eliminar el mensaje, ni siquiera queriendo responder al mismo. No valía la pena.

Un pensamiento le vino de improviso. ¿Y si Sebastian había visto también la foto? ¿Pensaría que él y Elliott tenían algo? ¿Y por qué le importaba lo que pensara Sebastian? Ellos dos eran solo amigos, ¿cierto? Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar, buscar un poco desesperadamente entre sus contactos a Sebastian, y le envió un mensaje: "Hola Sebastian. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche para Skype? No puedo esperar para ver mi sorpresa J"

K&S

Sebastian caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton hacia el comedor, y empezó a pensar en la foto que acababa de ver, la imagen de Kurt una y otra vez golpeando su cabeza. Era lógico que Kurt tuviera a un montón de chicos haciendo cola por él, se dijo Sebastian a sí mismo. Y ahora que iba a ser un modelo famoso, aún atraería a más tipos tras él. Maldita sea.

El sonido de un mensaje entrante salió de su teléfono móvil y lo abrió para ver que era de Kurt. Lo abrió a toda prisa y leyó el mensaje: "Hola Sebastian. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche para Skype? No puedo esperar para ver mi sorpresa J"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por lo menos, todavía Kurt pensaba en él. Los chicos calientes de Nueva York no le habían hecho olvidarse de él. Aunque fuera como amigo. Por el momento.

Sebastian pensó en el baile que quería hacerle a través de la webcam la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía un simple baile a través de una pantalla competir con la presencia física de esos tipos calientes de Nueva York, que sin duda iban detrás de Kurt? Casi se reprendió a sí mismo por haber pensado que su sorpresa podría hacer que Kurt le viera como algo más que un amigo, que le hiciera desear a Sebastian de la forma que él deseaba a Kurt.

Una idea golpeó la mente de Sebastian. Entró en la cuenta de twitter de "Pamela Lansbury" y vio el último tweet que habían publicado el día antes: "Alucinante. Este sábado tocamos en el Assembly en Brooklyn a las 20. ¡Os esperamos!"

Puede que fuera una locura pero cuánto más vueltas le daba en su cabeza, más buena idea le parecía. El viernes por la tarde habría acabado los exámenes finales y a finales de la semana siguiente sería su graduación si lo aprobaba todo, cosa que Sebastian no dudaba. Es cierto, que podía esperar a después de la graduación para ir a Nueva York y ver a Kurt. Sebastian le había preguntado a Kurt en una de sus charlas por Skype hacía una semana, si vendría a Ohio para la graduación de sus compañeros en el McKinley y la suya propia, pero Kurt le había dicho que no estaba seguro de si podría ir o no. De todas formas, Sebastian tenía que ir a Nueva York en las siguientes semanas para preparar el apartamento que sus padres le habían comprado en Manhattan para cuando estudiara el curso siguiente en la NYU. Pero ahora, incluso una o dos semanas de espera para ver a Kurt le parecían mucho tiempo. El concierto parecía la excusa perfecta para ir a Nueva York. Pensó de nuevo en la foto que Santana había subido a Facebook. Debía actuar ya, antes de que cualquier chico al azar consiguiera quitarle a Kurt, antes de que él siquiera pudiera haberlo visto en persona. Maldita sea, él era el jodido Sebastian Smythe y siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y él quería a Kurt. Más de lo que jamás había querido a nada ni nadie en toda su vida.

Con una sonrisa juguetona, tecleó una respuesta para Kurt y la envió: "No puedo esperar a Skype esta noche. Pero para la sorpresa…vas a tener que esperar ;)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El que quiera ver las fotos del reportaje, he puesto un post en mi tumblr bajo la etiqueta "dtpyt"  
> [fotos revista](http://colferspain.tumblr.com/post/78124590780)


	10. Chapter 10

El viaje en avión hacia Nueva York, dio tiempo a Sebastian para pensar en lo que haría una vez que estuviera allí. No había querido decirle nada a Kurt sobre su viaje, esperando darle una sorpresa. Pero ahora, sentado en su asiento, empezó a tener dudas acerca de si había sido una buena idea. ¿Y si Kurt no se emocionaba al verle? ¿Y si le incomodaba su presencia? Su idea original había sido tomar un hotel en Nueva York (después de todo, solo podía quedarse la noche del sábado) y presentarse directamente en el concierto. Pero ahora, mientras sostenía su teléfono móvil entre sus manos, empezó a barajar la idea de enviarle a Kurt un mensaje advirtiéndole de su viaje a Nueva York. Tras unos momentos de cavilación se dijo a sí mismo: "No. Ahora no debes ponerte nervioso. Seguro que a Kurt le gustará la sorpresa" y decidió guardar su móvil para evitar cualquier posible tentación.

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto JFK, se apresuró a tomar su mochila de mano –no se había molestado en facturar equipaje para una sola noche- y se dirigió a la salida para tomar un taxi que le llevara a Manhattan, donde se encontraba su hotel. En el trayecto en el taxi, empezó a pensar que en menos de cuatro horas vería a Kurt por fin y no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo nervioso en su estómago de anticipación.

Su hotel estaba céntrico, situado en el Midtown, cerca de Times Square. Sebastian había estado un par de veces en Nueva York, como turista, pero no conocía Brooklyn, por eso había decidido alojarse en una zona más turística y conocida para él. No es que no hubiera pensado en algún momento en decirle a Kurt que iba a visitarlo y así, alojarse en casa de Kurt –una idea que sin duda le parecía muy atractiva-, pero eso habría chafado la sorpresa y eso era algo que se negaba a hacer. También pensó que si iba sin alojamiento, Kurt seguramente le ofrecería quedarse en su casa, pero no quería parecer presuntuoso o atrevido, al presentarse sin alojamiento seguro.

Cuando entró a su habitación, dio un vistazo a la misma, dejando su mochila sobre su cama tamaño King. No era una suite ni nada demasiado lujoso, era una habitación sencilla, pero con unas vistas bastante atractivas, desde la gran ventana de la misma. El cuarto de baño era bastante grande, con una bañera de hidromasaje incluida. Por un momento, una breve imagen de él abrazando a Kurt en la bañera, con sus piernas rodeando la preciosa figura de Kurt, pasó por su cabeza. No pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza, desechando esa imagen y se dispuso a alistar las cosas para darse una ducha y arreglarse. Tenía el tiempo justo para hacerlo, tomar un taxi y llegar al local en Brooklyn donde Kurt y su banda tocarían.

En el viaje hacia Brooklyn, Sebastian empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que Kurt le había contado a través de Skype. Parece ser que Rachel y Santana se habían peleado debido al papel de Fanny en Funny Girl, lo que había provocado, no sólo la salida de Rachel del loft que compartían, sino que su enfrentamiento, había provocado que las echaran de Pamela Lansbury –según Kurt le contó- hasta que ambas entraran en razón. Kurt había estado muy angustiado, debido a que ya habían firmado el contrato para actuar el sábado y durante un par de días no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar. Sebastian intentó serenarlo y apoyarlo tanto como pudo, pero él mismo podía reconocer que la situación era muy jodida. Finalmente, sin embargo, todo había parecido llegar a buen puerto, cuando Elliot, Dani y Kurt decidieron actuar como trío, aunque eso les llevó a tener que hacer un montón de ensayos para adaptar el repertorio a sus tres voces. Sebastian mentiría si dijera que en algún momento durante esa semana no había visto peligrar seriamente la actuación de la banda de Kurt. De todas formas, estaba decidido a ir a Nueva York, hubiera habido o no concierto. Si se cancelaba finalmente, estaría allí para Kurt, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso no pasara. Sebastian pensó que Kurt no se merecía eso por la pelea de dos divas estúpidas, que no podían mantener su ego a raya. Gracias a dios, todo salió finalmente bien e incluso Sebastian estaba más que contento de que Kurt hubiera decidido actuar sin Rachel y Santana, con personas que había conocido en Nueva York, con nuevos amigos. Eso significaba que Kurt estaba adaptándose a Nueva York y edificando una nueva vida, -de la que Sebastian esperaba formar parte en un futuro cercano- y que esperaba que cortara de forma definitiva los lazos más dolorosos con Lima –sobre todo, con Blaine-.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al local de música en vivo, Sebastian pagó al taxista y salió, deteniéndose un momento antes de entrar y suspirando profundamente un par de veces. Se jugaba mucho esta noche. Se jugaba la oportunidad real de estar con Kurt. Con ese pensamiento, entró dentro. Era un bonito local, con bastante estilo y no parecía un sitio sucio o descuidado. No se parecía en nada a los locales que solía visitar como Scandals. La barra estaba a un lado y enfrente había un escenario donde los instrumentos ya estaban colocados, pero no había ni rastro aún de los músicos o cantantes. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza. Cuando obtuvo su bebida se giró para mirar las pequeñas mesas que estaban dispuestas por el local, que iba llenándose a medida que pasaban los minutos. Divisó una mesa vacía ni demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos del escenario y se encaminó hacia ella, sentándose en un taburete y consumiendo su bebida mientras se acercaba la hora del concierto. Mientras daba un último sorbo a su cerveza, divisó por el rabillo del ojo a Rachel y Santana caminando entre las mesas, a unos metros de distancia, sentándose ambas un poco más delante de donde él estaba, con lo cual le daban la espalda y gracias a dios, no le habían visto. Sabía que iba a tener que lidiar con ellas, tarde o temprano, pero cuanto más pudiera retrasar el fatídico encuentro, mucho mejor.

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la voz de un tipo que desde el escenario, micro en mano, empezó a hablar presentando la actuación de la noche. Sebastian notó que los nervios volvían a apoderarse de él y su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte.

De repente, el tipo acabó su presentación, a la que Sebastian hacía ya algunos segundos que no estaba prestando ninguna atención, y abandonó el escenario. Las luces del local disminuyeron y salieron de detrás del escenario, Kurt seguido de un chico y una chica, los tres vestidos con trajes negros y pajaritas. Kurt tomó el micro y empezó a dirigirse a la audiencia, pero sinceramente, Sebastian no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que Kurt dijo. Su corazón retumbaba tan fuerte ahora dentro de su cavidad torácica, que se preguntó si la gente a su alrededor no podría oír los latidos de su corazón que retumbaban en sus oídos. Le costaba respirar, se dio cuenta Sebastian, y no podía apartar sus ojos de Kurt, que todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sebastian entre el público.

La música comenzó a sonar y cuando Kurt empezó a cantar, Sebastian se dio cuenta que era una versión de "The Happening" de The Supremes. Era tan maravilloso escuchar la voz de Kurt en directo, que Sebastian se dejó arrastrar por su hermoso sonido. Nunca había podido escuchar la voz en directo de Kurt de esta manera. Era incluso más hermosa que a través de los vídeos que había visto por internet y Sebastian estaba seguro de que jamás se cansaría de escucharla.

Le tomó el relevo en la canción la chica con el pelo azul y después tomó la voz principal el otro chico. Sus voces sonaban muy bien juntas, en perfecta armonía, Sebastian tenía que admitir, y sus voces tenían algo especial, una fuerza poco común, y a pesar de que las tres eran muy diferentes se conjuntaban de forma muy hermosa. De nuevo, retomó la voz principal Kurt, con su voz dulce y única. Hubo un momento, durante la actuación, en la que Kurt y el otro chico, Elliott, bajaron del escenario y avanzaron unos pasos por delante de las primeras mesas, pero Sebastian estaba sentado al otro lado y Kurt tampoco lo vio. Cuando la canción terminó, todo el público aplaudió con vítores y Sebastian no fue menos. En ese momento, Kurt levantó la vista sonriendo hacia donde estaba Sebastian y éste último pudo decir el momento exacto en que Kurt le vio.

Sus miradas se encontraron entre el gentío y la sonrisa de Kurt descendió de su rostro, abriendo los ojos a la par que su boca en una expresión de asombro. Sebastian dejó de aplaudir y sólo pudo quedarse mirando a Kurt, sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por completo, las voces, murmullos y aplausos de la gente desaparecieron por entero, como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor y lo único que Sebastian podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más fuertes y rápidos en su pecho. Sebastian, entonces sintió un pequeño instante de pánico, ¿y si a Kurt no le hacía gracia que se hubiera presentado en su concierto sin avisar? Pero entonces, aún sin apartar su mirada de la de Kurt, pudo vislumbrar una tímida sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt y Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro que ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que estuviera conteniendo. Después, Kurt rompió la mirada, dirigiéndose de nuevo junto a sus compañeros, la música sonando de nuevo y empezando a moverse al son de los acordes de una nueva canción.

Al principio, Kurt tuvo que hacer un par de respiraciones profundas para obligarse a relajarse y concentrarse de nuevo en la siguiente canción que debía cantar. Pero era tan tremendamente difícil apartar sus pensamientos de cierto chico sentado entre el público. ¿Qué hacía aquí Sebastian? Sin embargo, su confusión fue aplastada por la oleada de alegría y sentimiento de calidez que inundaba su corazón. Sebastian estaba aquí. Después de una semana tan difícil para Kurt, con su carrera como modelo despegando gracias a un nuevo contrato para ser la imagen de Marc Jacobs, viendo peligrar la continuidad de su grupo debido al enfrentamiento entre Rachel y Santana, Sebastian estaba aquí para apoyarle. Notó sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero se forzó a serenarse. Debía concentrarse en la canción ahora mismo.

Durante la hora que duró la actuación, Kurt no pudo evitar mirar de vez en cuando hacia donde sabía que Sebastian estaba sentado y todas y cada una de las veces que dirigió su mirada hacia él, se encontró con Sebastian mirándole intensamente y devolviéndole la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando la actuación llegó a su fin, los tres saludaron y dieron las gracias a los asistentes. Fue entonces cuando Kurt bajó del escenario y se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba Sebastian, que al verlo acercarse se puso de pie de inmediato. Kurt ignoró en su camino a Rachel y Santana, que parecían creer que iba a detenerse a hablar con ellas y ya empezaban a decirle algo con aspavientos, luchando por ver quién conseguía hablar antes que la otra. Ambas siguieron con la mirada el camino de Kurt cuando éste las ignoró, girándose sobre sí mismas para ver estupefactas hacia donde se encaminaba su amigo.

Cuando Kurt llegó a la mesa de Sebastian, ambos se quedaron mirándose, casi sin creer que estuvieran uno frente al otro, sin pantalla ni distancia que les separara. Sebastian se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras, no pudiendo dejar de mirar a Kurt aunque dentro, en su cabeza, una voz le decía que dijera algo. Finalmente, logró sacar una sonrisa tímida de sus labios, todavía sin apartar sus ojos de los de Kurt.

"Hola", dijo Sebastian, su voz sonando un poco más inestable de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Hola" respondió Kurt, devolviéndole la sonrisa y, oh dios mio, si no era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, pensó Sebastian, notando como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

"Hola", volvió a decir Sebastian, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió como un absoluto idiota.

La risa de Kurt rompió definitivamente la intensa mirada entre ambos, y la sonrisa de Sebastian se hizo aún más amplia, acompañando a Kurt en su risa y dejándose a sí mismo relajarse un poco en la misma.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó Kurt, su cara evidenciando su alegría.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritó Sebastian, encogiéndose de hombros. "Como ya había terminado los exámenes, me dije…¡qué diablos!", dijo con un par de risas ahogadas por los nervios, al final. Después se puso un poco más serio y añadió, "¿No te alegras de verme?" casi en un susurro, mirando a Kurt bajo sus pestañas.

"¡Por supuesto que me alegro!" chilló Kurt, "¡Es la mejor sorpresa que podías haberme dado!"

Sebastian se relajó ante las palabras de Kurt y envalentonándose, añadió en tono coqueto, "Pues no lo parece. Todavía no me has saludado como dios manda"

Kurt frunció el ceño en confusión y Sebastian se apresuró a añadir, "¿No me das un abrazo?"

"Oh, sí, claro" dijo Kurt un poco azorado, mientras asentía con la cabeza y se acercó, elevando sus brazos y envolviendo a Sebastian un poco torpemente y sin profundizar el abrazo.

"Me alegro de verte" le dijo Kurt mientras le abrazaba.

Sebastian intensificó el abrazo, apretando sus brazos entre los de Kurt. Su rostro estaba cerca del cuello de Kurt y Sebastian aprovechó para inhalar su aroma, perdiéndose por un instante en el olor de Kurt. Dios, huele tan bien, pensó. Pero demasiado pronto, Kurt rompió el abrazo, separándose de Sebastian, con la cabeza un poco agachada y sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos. Sebastian pudo ver, aún en la sala poco iluminada, como el rubor pintaba tenuemente sus mejillas.

"¿Y hasta cuando te quedas?", preguntó Kurt tímidamente, tratando de desviar la atención de Sebastian, que empezaba a sonreír con picardía al ver las mejillas de Kurt coloradas.

Sebastian hizo una mueca antes de responder, "Desgraciadamente, mi vuelo de vuelta a Ohio sale mañana a primera hora de la tarde."

"¿Tan pronto te vas?" Kurt preguntó con el pesar manifestándose en sus rasgos.

"Sí", Sebastian dio un suspiro, y sin dejar de mirar a Kurt añadió con un guiño, "pero soy todo tuyo esta noche"

El rubor de Kurt se hizo aún más profundo, mientras la sonrisa de Sebastian se volvía más divertida.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿quién está aquí? ¿Pero si no es la ardilla criminal en persona?" la voz de Santana rompió el momento entre ambos, y Sebastian se dio cuenta, que Santana y Rachel se habían acercado a donde ellos estaban.

"Santana, por favor…" Kurt empezó a decir con malestar en su voz, cuando se giró para enfrentarse a Santana. "Sebastian es amigo mío y ha venido a vernos actuar. ¿Podrías ser un poco amable?"

"Kurt, sé que nos dijiste que Sebastian y tú ahora sois amigos-" añadió Rachel, dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a Sebastian, "pero yo no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente como tú, todo lo que este tipo nos hizo el año pasado. Es mala gente"

"Bueno, ¿sabéis qué?" elevó la voz Kurt con sus manos sobre sus caderas, "No me importa lo que ninguna de las dos tiene que decir. Esta semana habéis demostrado ser no sólo infantiles, sino también rencorosas y egoístas y no acepto consejos de gente así", hizo una pausa y les señaló con el dedo. "Cuando empecéis a comportaros como personas maduras, entonces podremos hablar" Y con eso, Kurt se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirar a Sebastian, quién le miró con su típica sonrisa condescendiente.

"¿Quieres tomar algo? Porque yo estoy sediento…" dijo Kurt y con eso, tomó de la mano a Sebastian y lo arrastró hasta la barra para pedir un par de copas.

K&S

Llevaban una hora en el local y Kurt observaba con una sonrisa divertida a Sebastian, quién le estaba contando entre risas como esta semana, Trent pilló sin querer a Nick y Jeff enrollándose -muy desnudos- en la habitación que Nick comparte con Trent, y cómo desde entonces sólo hacía sonrojarse cuando Nick y Jeff se mostraban afectuosos en su presencia. Puede que Sebastian contribuyera con algunos comentarios sobre Niff subidos de tono dirigidos a Trent cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Kurt no dejaba de reírse ante la historia y Sebastian no podía estar más complacido de que fuera él el responsable de sacar esa maravillosa risa de sus labios. Estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de escucharla.

"Entonces, ¿te fueron bien los exámenes?", preguntó Kurt, cuando pudo detener su risa lo suficiente para hablar.

"Sip. No me preocupan. Y ya tengo mi aceptación en la NYU" dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba un sorbo a su tercera cerveza.

"Me sorprende que no vayas a ir a una universidad tipo Harvard, Yale o Columbia. Sin desprestigiar a la NYU. Me parece que es una buenísima universidad." Kurt se quedó pensando, "si no me hubieran cogido al final en NYADA habría intentado en el programa de artes escénicas de la NYU"

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza y suspiró mientras miraba a Kurt. Todavía no se lo había contado a nadie, pero sentía que podía confiar en Kurt, más que en nadie.

"Mi padre se ha negado a pagarme la universidad" dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de sorpresa.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" gritó Kurt, después bajando el tono, añadió con preocupación en el rostro, "¿Acaso te has peleado con él?"

Sebastian asintió antes de responder, "Él quería que estudiara Derecho para ser abogado como él, pero yo quiero estudiar Literatura Inglesa. Tuvimos una pelea muy grande y él me dijo que no va a costearme esos estudios."

"Bas…" Kurt dijo entre suspiros, apoyando su mano sobre la Sebastian.

Sebastian se quedó mirando la mano de Kurt sobre la suya y giró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kurt. Sebastian sintió mariposas en su estómago ante la sensación del contacto de su piel contra la de Kurt.

Levantó su mirada para mirar a Kurt a los ojos, que le miraba intensamente, con una expresión de entendimiento, apoyo y otra cosa que a Sebastian le pareció como compasión. Y si había algo que Sebastian odiaba es que alguien sintiera compasión o pena por él. Así que, en un gesto casi automático, apartó bruscamente la mano de la de Kurt, que le miró con una mezcla de asombro y confusión en su rostro.

"Perdona-" dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa. "No quería incomodarte", añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sebastian en seguida se maldijo a sí mismo internamente por haber sido tan brusco con Kurt. Era un instinto tan aprendido, que no podía evitar levantar sus murallas siempre que notaba que alguien percibía que algún atisbo de debilidad o fragilidad estaba a punto de mostrase en él. Pero la persona que estaba sentada delante de él, no era un cualquiera, sino que era Kurt, se repitió a sí mismo. Y de repente, Sebastian sintió que tenía casi la necesidad de confiar en Kurt y expresar todas sus dudas y frustraciones, que viera sus debilidades y su verdadero ser. Quería que alguien como Kurt le comprendiera y estuviera a su lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Necesitaba alguien en quién apoyarse y confiar cuando todo en su vida parecía desmoronarse.

Con un gesto rápido, alcanzó la mano de Kurt con la suya y la apretó con fuerza.

"Lo siento" dijo Sebastian casi en un sollozo. "No quise-" Sus palabras se cortaron, encontrándose perdido, sin saber qué decir.

"Esto es difícil para mí, Kurt", añadió, mirándole intensamente a los ojos. Quería transmitirle a través de su mirada todas sus dudas y miedos, si es que eso era posible.

Kurt, quién se había asustado pensando que se había sobrepasado al agarrar la mano de Sebastian, observó sus ojos por un instante. Su intensa mirada mostraba miedo, arrepentimiento, pero también anhelo y esperanza. Kurt respondió al toque de Sebastian, apretando su mano también y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo que es tan difícil, Bastian?"

Sebastian ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando Kurt empezó a llamarle Bastian o Bas, pero sin duda, le gustaba. Estaba impregnado de afecto y cariño.

"Abrirme a la gente. Mostrar mis sentimientos" dijo sin apartar la mirada de la de Kurt.

"¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? Somos amigos" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Sebastian suspiró.

"Lo sé" dijo Sebastian, mientras deslizó su pulgar sobre la piel de Kurt, quién sintió toda su piel erizándose al tacto. "Ten paciencia conmigo, ¿vale?", añadió Sebastian con una sonrisa.

Kurt solo asintió. Tras tragar saliva, Sebastian empezó a hablar. Le contó a Kurt que su madre le había apoyado en su deseo de estudiar literatura pero que sin el dinero de su padre, no podía costearse una universidad de la Ivy League y había optado por la NYU, que era también muy buena. Su madre había llamado a su padre y exigido que le comprara el apartamento como habían acordado, y de hecho, Sebastian iba a poder elegir el apartamento que quisiera en Nueva York, así que no era tan malo.

"Me dejó bien claro que me compraría el apartamento y lo pagaría en su totalidad, pero eso sería lo último que haría por mi" terminó Sebastian con una mueca. "Yo voy a tener que pagar todos los gastos mensuales, manutención y todo eso. Mi madre me ha dicho que ella puede ayudarme, pero ella ya va a pagarme la universidad así que no quiero pedirle más." Sebastian miró a Kurt y frunció el ceño. "Supongo que piensas que soy un quejica, cuando hay muchos chicos que no consiguen un apartamento en Manhattan ni tienen a su madre pagando por sus estudios." Luego soltó la mano de Kurt y se pasó las manos por el rostro. "Dios, debes pensar que soy patético"

"Ei", le cortó Kurt, mientras apartaba una mano del rostro de Sebastian con las suyas para obligarle a mirarle. "Que tu padre no te apoye y no quiera saber de ti, no es ninguna tontería. El dinero no es lo más importante. Yo sé que te duele lo de tu padre"

Sebastian se quedó mirando a Kurt con detenimiento. Apenas podía creer que existiera en el mundo alguien tan bueno como Kurt. Cualquier otra persona se habría burlado de él o llamado "niño mimado", pero Kurt sabía ver lo que realmente molestaba a Sebastian, aunque él ni siquiera lo hubiera expresado. Nunca, en toda su vida, había tenido a nadie que le comprendiera tan bien. De repente, Sebastian fue consciente de la intensidad con que estaba mirando a Kurt y rompió la mirada, mientras añadía para quitar hierro al asunto, "Bueno, mi padre también ha dicho que en el momento en que decida estudiar derecho, volverá a costearme todos mis gastos, así que si las cosas se ponen muy mal…" no acabó de decirlo, mientras forzaba una risa falsa.

Kurt se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que Sebastian intentaba, pero no iba a dejarle. Sin retirar su mano de la de él, dijo, "Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Tienes gente que se preocupa por ti y eres fuerte, saldrás adelante" Sebastian le miró en silencio con intensidad y tras un instante en que ambos estuvieron callados sin decirse nada, solo mirándose a los ojos, Kurt carraspeó y apartó la mirada, soltando la mano de Sebastian.

"Gracias" añadió Sebastian con voz cálida.

"De nada" respondió Kurt con una sonrisa. "Bienvenido al mundo del trabajador asalariado"

Eso provocó que Sebastian sonriera abiertamente.

K&S

Tras unos minutos en los que la charla volvió a los cauces seguros de Dalton, NYADA o Vogue, Santana y Rachel se aproximaron a su mesa.

Santana carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos y con los brazos cruzados empezó a hablar.

"Hummel, Rachel y yo queremos disculparnos contigo", después miró a Sebastian de reojo, "Y con Sebastian. No es que ella y yo hayamos solucionado nuestros problemas-" dijo, mirando de soslayo a Rachel, de pie a su lado, "pero no es justo que lo paguemos contigo y te metamos en todo esto"

Kurt resopló de alivio, "Bueno, me alegra ver que empezáis a entrar en razón"

Santana y Rachel asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, Dani y yo nos vamos a bailar a Pulse con Elliott. ¿Queréis venir?" preguntó Santana.

Sebastian miró a Kurt en cuestionamiento.

"Es una discoteca a la que solemos ir. Está muy cerca. ¿Te apetece ir?", preguntó Kurt.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, "¿Por qué no? Por mi está bien. Después puedo tomar un taxi al hotel"

"¡Oh dios mio! ¿No dirás en serio que te estás quedando en un hotel?", chilló Kurt.

"Sí, tengo una habitación en un hotel en Manhattan", contestó Sebastian.

"¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar! No vas a irte solo a un hotel. Te quedas esta noche en nuestro piso" dijo Kurt muy decidido. Kurt vio como Rachel abrió la boca para protestar pero le dirigió una mirada de las que matan y Rachel cerró la boca de forma bastante cómica, frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero tengo mis cosas ya en el hotel", protestó Sebastian, aunque en el fondo se sintió muy contento de que Kurt le invitara a pasar la noche en su casa. No es que pensara que fuera a pasar nada por quedarse allí, se dijo a sí mismo. Era sólo lo que cualquier amigo haría, y Kurt y él eran amigos.

"Bah, yo te prestaré algo para dormir, y mañana tienes tiempo de pasar por el hotel antes de ir al aeropuerto, si tu avión sale a primera hora de la tarde" contestó Kurt con firmeza.

"Está bien" suspiró Sebastian con resignación, aunque Kurt no dejó de observar que Sebastian fue incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Vienes Rachel?", preguntó Kurt dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Rachel parecía un poco indecisa, pero finalmente asintió.

Cuando todos salieron del bar, Kurt agarró del brazo a Sebastian, quién le miró con una sonrisa y empezaron a hacer su camino hacia Pulse. Kurt pensó en lo fácil que se sentía caminar de esta forma con Sebastian, lo cual le hizo sentir mariposas en su estómago, una sensación que empezaba a volverse habitual últimamente en presencia de Sebastian. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, con Elliott y Rachel encabezando el grupo delante, hablando animadamente, mientras que Santana y Dani caminaban delante de ellos dos, agarradas de las manos.

"¿Cómo es esta discoteca?", de repente preguntó Sebastian, "¿es una discoteca gay?"

"No es gay, pero es gay-friendly", respondió Kurt.

Santana se giró por encima de su hombro, y añadió, "Seguro que está muy por encima de tus estándares"

"Santana…", Kurt la riñó.

"¿Qué? No he dicho más que la verdad. Todos sabemos que aquí Sebastian era habitual de Scandals. Y ese antro era lo más bajo de lo bajo", Santana guiño un ojo con malicia, "Aunque quizás para lo que busca Sebastian, Scandals es más adecuado que Pulse"

Sebastian pudo notar como Kurt se tensaba a su lado. Maldita Santana.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui a Scandals", dijo Sebastian mirando a Kurt de reojo y con voz suave.

Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Sebastian. Él sabía que Sebastian era del tipo de ganchos al azar y "relaciones de veinte minutos". Él mismo había presumido de ello cuando se conocieron. Pero ahora, tenía problemas para pensar en Sebastian de esa manera. Era un pensamiento que le apesadumbraba. Y el que Sebastian dijera que hacía tiempo que no había visitado Scandals, le hacía albergar una pequeña esperanza en su corazón de que quizás, ya no hacía eso. O también podía significar que había encontrado otro garito más afín a sus gustos, por el local y por los visitantes, pensó con pesar.

Kurt se obligó a sí mismo a sacudir esos pensamientos amargos de su cabeza y se giró para mirar a Sebastian, que se había detenido y le observaba con una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos.

"No hagas caso a Santana. Estoy seguro que te gustará Pulse. No está mal", Kurt sonrió, pero Sebastian se dio cuenta que su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Y eso le produjo un malestar que no podía explicar. Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que iluminaba el rostro de Kurt, cada vez que le sonreía. Quería escuchar su risa de nuevo. Para intentar relajar el momento tenso que acababan de vivir, Sebastian sonrió condescendientemente y dijo, "Si está a tu altura, princesa, entonces seguro que estará bien para mí"

Kurt sabía que no estaba destinado a ser un insulto, sino que a estas alturas, esas burlas eran dichas desde el cariño y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo mucho que su relación había cambiado desde que se conocieron aquel día en el Lima Bean. Sebastian viendo a Kurt sonreír aunque fuera mínimamente, no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa mientras seguían caminando, cogidos del brazo hacia la discoteca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero las últimas semanas estuve realmente ocupada estudiando y con exámenes.  
> Por cierto, he cambiado el rating ha cambiado a "Explicit"

"Pulse" estaba muy concurrido. Cuerpos sudorosos se movían en la pista de baile al son de la música. Kurt y Sebastian habían estado bailando durante una media hora. Al principio, Elliott bailó con ellos, pero hacía unos diez minutos que cierto rubio desconocido había acaparado su atención, haciendo que se alejara de ellos. Kurt se sentía bastante achispado, después de las dos copas que había consumido desde que llegaron, que se unían a las cervezas que tomó en Callbacks. Sin embargo, no estaba tan mal para no darse cuenta de la forma en la que Sebastian le miraba mientras bailaba con él. Nunca nadie le había mirado así. Las miradas que Blaine siempre le había dado, se parecían más a las de un cachorro desvalido que miraba a alguien con ternura. Pero nada más. En cambio, la mirada oscura que Sebastian le estaba dando era de deseo, de lujuria y casi animal. Ciertamente a Kurt se lo parecía, pero después de todo, el alcohol podía haberle afectado más de lo que pensaba y estar haciéndole ver cosas donde no las había.

El baile torpe entre ellos de los primeros minutos, había dado paso, hacía mucho rato, a algo más sensual. Kurt podía decir, sin dudar, que era muy diferente del baile que habían compartido tiempo atrás, en Scandals. Claro que, ahora, Kurt no estaba a la defensiva, intentando evitar que le quitaran a su novio y Sebastian no era el mismo chico que había conocido entonces. Para Kurt, Sebastian ahora era alguien muy diferente.

Hacía un par de canciones que Sebastian había colocado sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt, respondiéndole éste rodeando su cuello con sus manos. Su baile era lento y sexy, moviéndose al unísono muy cerca el uno del otro, pero todavía manteniendo una distancia de separación entre sus cuerpos. Kurt nunca había bailado así con nadie, ni siquiera con Blaine. Esto era algo sexy y caliente, y Kurt no pudo dejar de notar como su corazón latía apresuradamente.

A mitad de la canción, Sebastian se desplazó, colocándose detrás de Kurt, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndole más cerca de él, de forma que sus cuerpos, ahora sí, estaban pegados el uno al otro. Kurt se sorprendió al no sentirse tenso o incómodo ante el atrevimiento de Sebastian, que seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, llevando a Kurt con él. De repente, Kurt sintió los labios de Sebastian trazando la curva de su cuello y se encontró a sí mismo estirándolo para darle mejor acceso al mismo.

"Umm, tu olor me vuelve loco", dijo Sebastian casi en un gruñido.

Kurt notó como los dientes de Sebastian mordisqueaban su cuello y chupaban con fuerza y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su garganta ante la sensación. La lengua de Sebastian se deslizó con devoción sobre la marca que sin duda acababa de hacerle en su cuello. Kurt notó como su polla se estaba poniendo medio dura y gimió de nuevo, esta vez de forma profunda y gutural.

Sebastian apenas podía contenerse a sí mismo. El olor y el sabor de la piel de Kurt, unidos a los ruidos que Kurt que estaba haciendo en respuesta a sus besos y toques, le estaban volviendo loco. Kurt seguía moviéndose contra él, descansando cada vez más su peso contra Sebastian, que no pudo evitar la erección al notar el culo de Kurt cada vez más, presionándose contra él.

Kurt notó la polla de Sebastian contra su culo y jadeó con fuerza. Sebastian se presionó más en su contra y empezó a rozar su prominente erección contra Kurt. Siguieron así unos instantes, antes de que Sebastian empezara a besar, chupar y morder la oreja de Kurt, quién en estos momentos ya se encontraba totalmente ajeno al lugar en el que estaban. Poco le importaba a Kurt a estas alturas, quién estuviera mirándole. Era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos solos.

"Kuuuurt", gimió Sebastian en su oído. "Vámonos a otro sitio. Dónde podamos estar solos"

Kurt ni siquiera podía pararse a pensar fríamente en la solicitud de Sebastian. En estos momentos solo quería estar con Sebastian, sin pensar demasiado en lo que eso significaba.

Kurt se giró, separándose de Sebastian unos centímetros y le miró con deseo.

"Vamos a mi casa" dijo Kurt.

Sebastian le sonrio con picardía y Kurt tomó su mano, arrastrando a Sebastian fuera de la discoteca, sin ni siquiera molestarse en decir nada a sus amigos. Ni Kurt ni Sebastian se percataron de la mirada pícara de Santana sobre ellos, viéndoles salir de Pulse agarrados de la mano.

K&S

Las manos de Kurt temblaban al intentar abrir la puerta del loft, mientras Sebastian, detrás de él, le agarraba de la cintura y besaba su cuello con avidez.

El camino al loft había sido corto -Pulse estaba sólo a un par de manzanas de su casa y ambos habían hecho el camino lo más rápido que habían podido sin llegar a correr. A pesar de haber mantenido su paso ligero, no habían podido evitar detenerse de vez en cuando para besarse unos instantes, sin llegar a profundizar en sus besos, antes de proseguir su camino hasta el loft de Kurt.

Cuando Kurt por fin consiguió abrir la puerta y se deslizaron dentro, apenas le dio tiempo de cerrarla antes de que Sebastian se lanzara sobre él con deseo incontrolado. Le besó con fuerza contra la puerta durante unos segundos. El beso fue torpe y desordenado, antes de que ambos tuvieran que separarse para recobrar el aliento. Dieron un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que Kurt volviera a besar a Sebastian, esta vez de forma más lenta, moviendo sus labios contra los del otro. Sebastian lamió el labio inferior de Kurt, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso y Kurt abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de Sebastian entrara y empezara a explorar lentamente el interior de su boca. Tras unos segundos, Kurt luchó contra la lengua de Sebastian introduciendo la suya en la boca de este último y explorando con energía. Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Sebastian, antes de que ambos se separaran sin aliento.

"Wow. ¿Eso era el piercing? ¡Es una pasada!" dijo Sebastian con entusiasmo, mientras todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Kurt le sonrió con malicia. Se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, antes de que Kurt, sin romper la mirada con Sebastian, comenzara a desabrochar su camisa. Los ojos de Sebastian se desplazaron hacia su pecho, siguiendo el movimiento de los dedos de Kurt mientras poco a poco iba desvelando su piel clara bajo la camisa. Las pupilas de los ojos de Sebastian se oscurecieron y se pasó la lengua por sus labios humedeciéndolos. Rápidamente, Sebastian tiró hacia arriba de su camiseta y la arrojó al suelo. Kurt que ya se había desprendido completamente de su camisa, recorrió el pecho de Sebastian, notando como estaba totalmente salpicado de pecas. Una imagen de él mismo trazando con su lengua las pecas de Sebastian le sobrevino de repente, pero desapareció tan pronto como sintió la lengua de Sebastian chupando duro sobre uno de sus pezones.

"Ahhhhh", no pudo evitar que un fuerte jadeo saliera de sus labios ante las atenciones que Sebastian estaba dedicando a su pecho. Sebastian deshizo el botón de los pantalones de Kurt y empezó a bajar su cremallera, mientras seguía recorriendo su pecho alternando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas. Aunque Kurt ya era un desastre completo, perdido a las sensaciones que la boca de Sebastian le estaba proporcionando, tuvo un destello de claridad.

"Vamos a mi cama. Estaremos más cómodos"

Sebastian miró a Kurt y asintió. Kurt le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a su habitación. Al entrar, se acercaron a la cama y Sebastian empujó los pantalones de Kurt, ya deshechos, hacia abajo. Kurt se sentó sobre la cama y se quitó los zapatos, eliminado tras ello sus pantalones por completo. La silueta de su polla erecta era visible a través de la tela de sus calzoncillos y Sebastian pasó su mano sobre la curva de la misma. El roce provocó una oleada de placer en Kurt, que gimió con fuerza. Sebastian eliminó sus propios pantalones y colocó a Kurt mejor sobre la cama, de forma que estuviera más cómodo y se arrastró sobre Kurt.

"Parece que alguien no puede esperar", soltó Sebastian con su patentada sonrisa de superioridad, aunque la forma en que miró a Kurt mostraba una burla cariñosa en sus ojos.

"Oh, cállate. Menos hablar y más actuar. Haz algo al respecto" ordenó Kurt, desesperado.

"Vaya. Estamos en modo perra, princesa" dijo Sebastian riéndose con cariño. Kurt miró a Sebastian, que dejó de reír y miró a Kurt con una mezcla de seriedad y anhelo que hicieron a Kurt estremecerse.

"Dios, hace tanto que he deseado esto. Te deseo tanto, Kurt" dijo Sebastian con la voz rota de anhelo.

Kurt gimió y volvió a recostar la cabeza contra la cama, al notar como Sebastian empezaba a deslizar sus boxers hacia abajo, liberando su dolorida polla que estaba medio dura.

"Magnífica", oyó que Sebastian decía.

Kurt levantó la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a Sebastian y lo vio observando su polla con ojos anchos de lujuria. Sebastian apartó la mirada de su polla y la dirigió directamente a Kurt, sonriéndole.

"Siempre imaginé que estabas muy bien dotado por la forma en que tu polla se marcaba en tus pantalones, pero la realidad superar todas mis fantasías"

Kurt volvió a gemir y notó como su polla se ponía más dura, curvándose hacia su estómago.

"Tan hermoso" oyó decir a Sebastian, antes de notar la mano de Sebastian sobre su pene.

Sebastian empezó a pasar el pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla, recogiendo parte del líquido preseminal que ya estaba escapándose y lo usó para untar sus dedos con él, pasando a continuación a deslizar sus manos arriba y debajo de su eje, en un movimiento continuo que estaba haciendo a Kurt estremecerse en la cama.

De repente, notó como Sebastian agarraba su polla desde la parte inferior de su eje y algo húmedo entró en contacto con la cabeza de su pene. Levantó su vista y vio a Sebastian chupando la cabeza. Kurt gimió y Sebastian soltó la cabeza para dar una larga lamida de abajo a arriba de su eje, volviendo a chupar con interés su cabeza al llegar a ella.

"¡Sebastian! ¡Por favor!" gritó Kurt, sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado.

"¡Está bien, señor desesperado!" dijo entre risas Sebastian. La risa murió cuando Sebastian se introdujo todo el miembro de Kurt en su boca, descendiendo cada vez más hasta que notó la polla de Kurt rozando su garganta.

"¡Oh dios mío!" gritó Kurt, no pudiendo evitar sacudir sus caderas hacia adelante.

Notó como Sebastian se sacó su polla y tosió un par de veces.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!" dijo Kurt mirando con preocupación y vergüenza a Sebastian.

"Tranquilo, princesa" dijo Sebastian con la voz ronca. Sebastian dio a Kurt una sonrisa sincera y volvió a hundir su boca en la polla de Kurt, que dio un jadeo.

Esta vez, Kurt hizo todo su esfuerzo para contenerse a sí mismo de no mover sus caderas, mientras Sebastian continuaba chupando a Kurt de una forma que le estaba haciendo derrumbarse por completo. Ver a Kurt destrozado de esa forma bajo sus toques y los ruiditos que estaba haciendo, fue suficiente para hacer que la polla de Sebastian goteara de líquido. Con su mano derecha se sacó su miembro y empezó a masturbarse, mientras seguía dando a Kurt la mamada.

Tras unos minutos, Kurt notó como el orgasmo se acercaba y avisó a Sebastian.

"Estoy cerca" dijo con un jadeo.

Sin embargo, Sebastian siguió chupando e introduciendo la polla de Kurt profundamente en su boca, mientras aumentaba a velocidad de los movimientos de su mano sobre su polla.

"Baaaaaassssssss", gritó Kurt mientras se derramaba en el interior de la boca de Sebastian, que se quedó quieto tragando el semen de Kurt , chupando hasta la última gota y hasta que el miembro de Kurt estaba flácido de nuevo.

Ver a Kurt correrse era lo más sexy que jamás había visto y Sebastian notó como su propio orgasmo llegó con fuerza de sorpresa, dificultando en algún momento el seguir tragando el semen de Kurt. Una vez que ambos acabaron, Sebastian se apartó y Kurt levantó la vista para mirarlo.

"Ummm, delicioso" dijo Sebastian, mientras miraba a Kurt y se lamía los labios, degustando por última vez el sabor de Kurt.

Kurt notó como su cuerpo se estremecía, sin saber si era por la visión tan hermosa de Sebastian ante él o si se debía a la temperatura, de repente fría, del apartamento.

Sebastian se quitó sus calzoncillos en un movimiento rápido y se acostó junto a Kurt, tapando a ambos con la colcha. Se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes. De repente, Kurt tenía mucho sueño y un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

"Alguien está agotado" dijo Sebastian con cariño.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos cuando de súbito algo le vino a la cabeza.

"¡Oh dios!" se incorporó sentado en la cama, "¡no te he devuelto la mamada!"

Sebastian se echó a reír. "Tranquilo"

"¡No, ni hablar! Déjame…" Kurt empezó a retirar la colcha sobre Sebastian pero vio que la erección antes visible de Sebastian se había ido. Frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa. ¿Acaso dar a Kurt una mamada había sido tan desagradable como para matar la erección de Sebastian?

"No podía esperar. Me ocupé yo mismo de eso", dijo Sebastian señalando a su polla.

"¿Qué? Pero…¿cuándo?" preguntó aturdido Kurt. Sebastian le dio una media sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oh-" dijo con sorpresa Kurt.

"Sí, nene, eres tan caliente…" Sebastian besó a Kurt con fuerza y Kurt se dio cuenta que el sabor extraño en la boca de Sebastian era su semen. No pudo evitar gemir en la boca de Sebastian. Era tan sucio y tan excitante.

Se separaron y volvieron a acostarse, tapándose de nuevo y mirándose a los ojos.

"Gracias" dijo Kurt.

Sebastian alzó una ceja extrañado. "¿Por qué?"

"Por la mamada" dijo sonrojándose, "jamás pensé que una mamada sería algo tan genial"

Sebastian se rió y luego con una sonrisa de superioridad marca de la casa añadió, "¿Eso quiere decir que soy la mejor mamada que te han dado?"

Kurt sonrió. "Eres la única mamada que me han dado. No tengo con qué comparar, así que mantén tu ego a raya" dijo riendo.

Sebastian frunció el ceño y miró detenidamente a Kurt.

"Un momento. No lo entiendo. ¿Tú y Blaine…?" dijo Sebastian sin acabar su frase.

Kurt negó con la cabeza. "Blaine decía que las mamadas eran algo asqueroso y nunca quiso darme una"

Sebastian se quedó mirando a Kurt con una expresión que Kurt no podía leer del todo. Parecía incrédulo, pero también enfadado.

"Será idiota" soltó Sebastian, después de unos instantes. "Pero ¿sabes? Él se lo pierde. Tu polla es increíble. Se siente tan bien en mi boca-" dijo, mirando a Kurt de nuevo con lujuria en sus ojos.

Kurt notó que se sonrojaba y negó con su cabeza, mientras sonreía con timidez. Sebastian le miraba con ternura. "Es cierto nene. Pero me alegro de ser tu primera vez en algo" añadió Sebastian en voz baja.

Kurt le miró casi sin pestañear durante unos instantes. Entonces empezó a notar como el cansancio se apoderaba de él y sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

"Duerme, princesa" oyó que la voz de Sebastian le decía en un susurró mientras notaba como le envolvía en sus brazos.

K&S

Kurt se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Perfecto. Tenía resaca. No era de extrañar con todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior.

De repente, una sucesión de imágenes vinieron a su cabeza. Con pánico, miró a su lado y vio la figura de Sebastian profundamente dormida.

'Oh Dios. Sebastian Smythe me dio una mamada anoche', pensó Kurt. Los recuerdos de la misma le hicieron estremecerse de placer. Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Sebastian y estudió su rostro dormido. Parecía tan calmado. Su expresión burlona y su fachada prepotente, que Kurt había odiado desde la secundaria, ausentes por completo. En su lugar, sus facciones eran tranquilas y se parecía mucho más al Sebastian que había llegado a conocer en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, todavía seguía siendo Sebastian, el chico que no hacía relaciones, que solo hacía ganchos al azar y cuyas "relaciones" duraban veinte minutos. ¿Y si lo de anoche sólo había sido eso para Sebastian? Claro, eran amigos ahora, pero anoche ambos habían bebido y estaban borrachos. Aunque no tanto como para no saber lo que hacían en realidad, pero aún así, ¿lo habrían hecho si ambos hubieran estado totalmente sobrios? Pero la pregunta más importante era, ¿se arrepentía Kurt de lo que había pasado?

Por un lado, no se arrepentía en absoluto porque se había sentido muy bien con Sebastian, muy cómodo en su intimidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, su amistad con Sebastian era muy importante. De hecho, había sido un pilar fundamental al que aferrarse en los momentos más difíciles en su ruptura con Blaine y por nada del mundo quería que esa amistad se echara a perder porque ambos no habían sabido mantener sus pollas en sus pantalones. Lo peor de todo es que Kurt sabía que lo que sentía por Sebastian iba más allá de una amistad. Le gustaba Sebastian, se sentía atraído físicamente hacia él y sabía que sus sentimientos por él hacía tiempo que habían trascendido los límites de la amistad, pero no sabía si Sebastian sentía lo mismo por él o si simplemente lo veía como un amigo. Quizás para Sebastian lo que pasó anoche no tenía ninguna importancia o a lo mejor cuando despertase de arrepentía de ello.

Kurt estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza a esos pensamientos cuando notó un movimiento a su lado y una sensación de pánico recorrió su espina dorsal al ver que Sebastian estaba despertándose.

Se incorporó a toda prisa, agarrando sus calzoncillos desechados en el suelo la noche anterior y corrió hacia el baño que estaba contiguo a su habitación. Empezó a cepillarse los dientes y arreglarse un poco el pelo, ahora todo despeinado. No quería que Sebastian le viera en ese estado nada más levantarse. Blaine sólo le había visto así una vez y cuando le besó se quejó del aliento de mañana de Kurt. Así que Kurt no iba a dejar que le pasara de nuevo.

"¡Mierda!", oyó la voz ronca de Sebastian al otro lado de la puerta. Kurt se quedó congelado en el sitio.

"¡Joder, mierda!", la voz de Sebastian resonaba de nuevo, mientras Kurt podía escuchar el sonido de Sebastian caminando por su habitación.

Kurt se apoyó en la pica con ambas manos, notando como sus piernas temblaban y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Bien, eso respondía a su pregunta de cómo se sentía Sebastian respecto a lo que pasó la noche anterior. Notó un pinchazo de dolor cruzando su pecho y una opresión que le hacía difícil respirar. Inhalando y exhalando profundamente durante unos instantes, se preparó a sí mismo para enfrentarse a Sebastian. 'No dejes que vea que te afecta', pensó antes de salir del baño.

K&S

Sebastian abrió los ojos parpadeando ante la luz que entraba por la ventana. Durante unos segundos se encontró confuso sin saber dónde estaba. Pero entonces, los recuerdos de esa noche le hicieron sonreír de oreja a oreja. Kurt. Él y Kurt habían tenido sexo. Kurt le había dejado que le diera una mamada y había sido absolutamente impresionante. Kurt era impresionante. Agarró la almohada a su lado y se la puso sobre su rostro, respirando el aroma de Kurt todavía reconocible en la misma. Pero, ¿dónde demonios estaba Kurt?

Se incorporó en la cama con el ceño fruncido mientras oteaba la habitación con la mirada. De repente, sus ojos se detuvieron en un reloj colocado encima de la mesita de noche y vio que faltaban apenas tres horas para que su vuelo saliera.

"¡Mierda!". Anoche había olvidado poner el despertador en su móvil y se había quedado dormido. Y todavía tenía que pasar por su hotel a recoger su maleta.

"¡Joder, mierda!", maldijo, mientras se incorporaba buscando sus ropas en el suelo y vistiéndose a toda prisa.

K&S

Kurt salió del baño y vio como Sebastian se estaba poniendo sus zapatos sentado en su cama. Sebastian alzó su rostro hacia Kurt y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa cálida. Eso descolocó un poco a Kurt, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no se dejaría engatusar por Sebastian.

"Buenos días", dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días", dijo Kurt muy serio. Sebastian frunció el ceño ante la frialdad del saludo de Kurt. Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se miraron y Kurt de repente se sintió incómodo.

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó Sebastian, casi temeroso de la respuesta.

Kurt dio un suspiro entrecortado y se giró sobre sus talones, incapaz de seguir mirando a Sebastian. "Nada. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?", preguntó Kurt con la voz entrecortada, ya haciendo su camino para salir de la habitación.

Sebastian sintió como el temor se extendía por su cuerpo. ¿Acaso Kurt se arrepentía de lo que sucedió entre ambos? No era normal la actitud fría y distante de Kurt… "¿No deberíamos hablar sobre lo de anoche?", Sebastian no pudo detenerse a sí mismo de preguntar.

Kurt se detuvo en seco, todavía sin mirar a Sebastian. Lentamente, se giró para establecer contacto visual con él, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho a mil por hora. Quería decirle a Sebastian todo lo que había significado para él lo que había sucedido, pero al ver la cara de preocupación con la que Sebastian le estaba mirando, el temor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. No quería perder a Sebastian como amigo.

"Tranquilo," empezó a decir Kurt con voz temblorosa, arreglándoselas para mantenerla bajo control después de una pausa para respirar profundamente, "creo que anoche ambos bebimos demasiado", terminó con una risa forzada.

Sebastian frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Kurt. ¿Así que Kurt se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? Se obligó a sí mismo a hacer caso omiso a la sensación de decepción y hundimiento que empezó a sentir en su corazón, estableciendo en su rostro una falsa sonrisa de burla socarrona.

"Supongo que es verdad. Cuando uno bebe hace cosas que no haría estando sobrio". Sebastian se arrepintió de sus palabras en el mismo momento en que salieron de su boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El rostro de Kurt se transformó en una expresión de dolor y traición que hizo que Sebastian quisiera abofetearse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. Quiso desdecir sus palabras pero Kurt ya estaba hablando.

"Cierto, pero no te preocupes. No voy a exigirte nada porque…¿qué es una mamada entre amigos?", dijo con un tono herido que no escapó a la percepción de Sebastian.

"Kurt, yo no quise-"

"¿Quieres tortitas para desayunar?" preguntó Kurt desviando su mirada de Sebastian y saliendo de la habitación. Después, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a sacar los ingredientes para hacer el desayuno. Cocinar le serenaría. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Después de un par de minutos, oyó unos pasos desplazándose a sus espaldas. Con su olfato pudo identificar el aroma que era tan de Sebastian. Sin embargo, Sebastian no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Kurt mientras éste cocinaba, lo cual empezó a poner a Kurt muy nervioso.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt finalmente, girándose para enfrentarse a Sebastian.

"Kurt, siento lo que dije. Mi avión sale en menos de tres horas y debería irme ya si no quiero perderlo, pero antes deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó anoche", dijo Sebastian.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasó anoche?", les interrumpió Santana con tono divertido, entrando en la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café.

Sebastian le dio una mirada cabreada a Santana. "¿Te importa dejarnos a solas? Estamos hablando" le pidió Sebastian molesto.

"Por mí no os cortéis" espetó Santana, sentándose en una silla, agarrando la taza entre sus manos y mirándolos a la expectativa.

Sebastian dio un fuerte resoplido mientras miraba a Santana con incredulidad.

"Será mejor que te vayas. No queremos que pierdas el avión", dijo Kurt, de nuevo dándose la vuelta y dando la espalda a Sebastian mientras se concentraba en preparar el desayuno.

Sebastian se acercó al lado de Kurt, que al notar su presencia se tensó al instante.

"Está bien, me voy, pero quiero que hablemos de todo esta noche por skype", Sebastian casi susurró. Kurt podía sentir a Sebastian mirándole intensamente y su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Maldijo a su cuerpo y su corazón por ser unos traidores que sucumbían ante la cercanía de Sebastian.

"Prométeme que hablaremos más tarde", volvió a insistir Sebastian. Kurt le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, aún sin mirarle directamente. De repente, Sebastian se acercó más y Kurt notó como Sebastian besaba su mejilla, apenas un suave roce de sus labios sobre su piel ardiente. Notó con el rabillo del ojo como Sebastian se alejaba de su lado. Podía oír a Sebastian y Santana hablando, despidiéndose con toda seguridad, pero no podía centrar su atención en su conversación. Su corazón martilleaba como un loco mientras sus lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, a punto de derramarse. Quería darse la vuelta, correr hacia Sebastian y abrazarlo y besarlo sin sentido. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía, que para Sebastian sólo había sido un error de borrachos y que sin duda, su comportamiento de esa mañana hacia Kurt, podía deberse perfectamente a la culpabilidad. Porque Sebastian ignoraba que Kurt había escuchado su verdadero sentir al respecto, cuando había maldecido por dejarse llevar por el alcohol la noche anterior.

Oyó la puerta del loft abrirse y cerrarse. Como en piloto automático, Kurt se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, dejando que sus lágrimas brotaran sin control. Sebastian podía haber sido agradable por la mañana intentando ocultar su desagrado al descubrir que había tenido sexo con él, pero Kurt sabía la verdad. Puede que fueran amigos ahora, pero Sebastian, desde que se conocieron, había expresado abiertamente el desagrado que Kurt le causaba físicamente. Puede que Sebastian, en los meses en que habían estrechado su amistad le hubiera repetido en más de una ocasión que Kurt era atractivo y sexy, pero al fin y al cabo, eso eran solo palabras. En la primera oportunidad en que se había visto en la tesitura de demostrar con actos que esas palabras eran ciertas, Sebastian no había podido sostenerlas, al menos, no cuando había estado sobrio. 'Mierda', había sido su reacción ante el hecho de acostarse con Kurt. Sólo borracho, Kurt le había parecido a Sebastian medianamente atractivo. Blaine, ya se lo había demostrado, después de todo. Kurt no era capaz de hacer que ni si quiera su novio se sintiera atraído físicamente por él, a no ser que estuviera borracho.

Con ese pensamiento, siguió llorando hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. Soñó con Sebastian susurrándole palabras de amor y con sus manos recorriendo con devoción cada centímetro de la piel de Kurt, mientras las marcas de lágrimas secas surcaban su rostro.


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian entró a su habitación dando un portazo. Se quitó su chaqueta y corbata en un rápido movimiento, lanzándolas al suelo, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama, tapando su rostro con su brazo en un intento de contener su frustración y sus ganas de gritar.

Habían pasado tres días desde su regreso de Nueva York y todavía no había conseguido hablar con Kurt. Era ridículo. Sebastian había estado esperando en Skype la noche del domingo en vano. Kurt no se había conectado, a pesar de que Sebastian, al ver que no lo hacía, le había enviado mensajes al móvil y privados al twitter. Intentó llamarle varias veces, pero Kurt no tomó la llamada.

Sebastian había insistido con llamadas y mensajes en los siguientes dos días, pero el resultado había sido igual de frustrante, provocando que Sebastian dejara algún que otro mensaje de voz en el móvil de Kurt, cuyo tono enojado fue subiendo en igual medida a su frustración.

"Kurt, por favor. Ya no sé qué hacer para hablar contigo. Por favor, llámame"

"Esto es ridículo, Kurt. Te estás comportando como un idiota al ignorarme. Joder, coge el teléfono"

"Está bien, ¿sabes qué? ¡Me importa una mierda si volvemos a hablar o no! ¿Acaso te crees tan especial? ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme de esta forma? ¡Qué te jodan!"

Aunque rápidamente había vuelto a llamar disculpándose por su tono airado y rogando a Kurt que le llamara para que pudieran hablar de lo que había sucedido.

"Eh…Kurt. Siento mucho lo que te dije antes. Por favor, perdóname. No lo decía en serio…uhmmm joder, es que esto es tan frustrante. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Por favor, llámame"

Tumbado en su cama, Sebastian solo sentía ganas de llorar y eso era algo que le provocaba rabia, a la vez que miedo. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos por Kurt eran tan fuertes? ¿Acaso Kurt se había arraigado tanto en su corazón? ¿Qué pasaría si Kurt no quería volver a hablar con él nunca más?

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y apartó su brazo, todavía sobre su rostro, para entrever a Jeff que estaba de pie, en frente suyo, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole con preocupación.

"¿Qué te pasa? Llevas días de un estado de ánimo..." preguntó Jeff.

"No me pasa nada", contestó secamente Sebastian, volviendo a colocar su brazo sobre su rostro de modo que no pudiera ver a Jeff.

"¡Claro que te pasa! Y estás así desde que llegaste de Nueva York, ¿pasó algo con Kurt?"

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sebastian.

"¡Joder, Sebastian, háblame! Quizás pueda ayudarte…" gritó con frustración Jeff.

Una risa cansada y forzada salió de los labios de Sebastian.

"¿Ayudarme? ¿Y cómo crees que podrías ayudarme?", retiró su brazo de su rostro y se incorporó para sentarse sobre la cama y mirar a Jeff. "¡Kurt no quiere hablar conmigo! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!" Sebastian colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"Ya no sé qué hacer Jeff. He llamado a Kurt un montón de veces pero no coge mis llamadas. ¡Me está ignorando!", retiró sus manos de su rostro para mirar a Jeff con el rostro compungido, "Y lo peor es que no sé por qué no quiere hablar conmigo"

Jeff se sentó en la cama al lado de Sebastian.

"Entonces, ¿no pasó nada en Nueva York con él? Me refiero a algo que le molestara o que pueda explicar su comportamiento.

Sebastian se quedó en silencio sin mirar a Jeff, con la mirada fija a un punto de la pared de enfrente. Cuando vio que Sebastian no le contestaba, Jeff insistió.

"¿Sebastian?"

"Le di una mamada" dijo Sebastian con la voz apenas audible, tanto que a Jeff le costó averiguar si había escuchado correctamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Joder, ya me has oído! ¡Le di a Kurt una mamada!" gritó Sebastian, tras pasarse las manos por el rostro con frustración. Entonces se levantó de un salto de la cama y empezó a pasearse por la habitación nerviosamente.

"Salimos a una discoteca y bebimos un poco. Bueno, Kurt bebió mucho y yo…bueno, yo no tanto. ", se detuvo para mirar a Jeff por el rabillo del ojo, observando su reacción. Sin embargo, prosiguió. "El caso es que fue una pasada, todo fue muy bien, pero por la mañana…no sé, pero Kurt estaba raro. Creo que estaba arrepentido de lo que pasó"

"¿Crees?", le interrumpió Jeff. "¿Acaso no hablasteis sobre lo que pasó esa noche a la mañana siguiente?"

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

Jeff dio un suspiro de impotencia. "Joder, tuve que marcharme corriendo para no perder el avión", se excusó Sebastian, "pero le dije a Kurt que quería que habláramos sobre lo que había pasado, esa noche por Skype. Nunca se conectó. Le llamé, le mandé mensajes y nada. Me está ignorando."

"No me parece algo que Kurt haría. Kurt es de los que habla las cosas" dijo Jeff, cavilando.

"¡Pues parece que ahora no quiere! ¡Maldita sea! Ya no sé qué hacer, Jeff", dijo Sebastian con frustración, pero Jeff seguía pensando acerca del extraño comportamiento de Kurt.

"Sebastian…¿seguro que no hiciste o dijiste algo que le molestara? Es que me parece tan raro-"

"¡Ah, claro! Tengo que ser yo siempre el que la jode, ¿no?", gritó airado Sebastian. "¡Pues déjame decirte que esta vez no he sido yo quién la ha cagado! Si algo hice, fue tratar a Kurt mejor de lo que jamás he tratado a nadie, pero ohhh, no, la princesa tenía que arrepentirse de lo que pasó entre nosotros y en vez de hablar las cosas, decide ignorarlo todo e ignorarme a mí." Jeff podía sentir como la ira aumentaba en el rostro de Sebastian.

"¿Pues sabes qué? Ya me he cansado de que me ignore. ¡A la mierda Kurt Hummel!" gritó Sebastian, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación, dejando a Jeff mirando hacia el lugar por donde había desparecido.

Jeff suspiró y se levantó para cerrar la puerta. Sabía que Sebastian llevaba sin dormir bien desde que volvió de Nueva York –sus ojeras eran una buena prueba de ello- y también sabía que su desesperación y frustración se habían estado acumulando. Por eso, decidió no ir detrás de Sebastian, estando bastante seguro de que su compañero de habitación debía querer estar solo al menos un rato.

Toda esta situación ciertamente le parecía muy extraña. Kurt no era del tipo de persona que no querría hablar con Sebastian a la mañana siguiente, y Sebastian había dicho que era Kurt quién se comportó de forma extraña. Algo tenía que haber pasado que Sebastian no le estaba diciendo. Y Jeff se moría de curiosidad por saberlo.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó entre sus contactos el nombre de Kurt. Quizás, Kurt querría hablar con él y podría averiguar qué había pasado a la vez que intentar suavizar las cosas entre sus amigos, todo en una misma jugada.

K&S

Kurt llegó de trabajar y tiró su bolsa a un lado de la cama, dejándose desplomar sobre ella derrotado. Apenas había podido dormir desde que Sebastian dejó su apartamento el domingo por la mañana.

Esa noche había sido incapaz de conectarse a Skype. Ignoró las llamadas y mensajes de Sebastian, sin ni siquiera leerlos. Tenía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por ser tan idiota como para haberse dejado sucumbir ante sus encantos. Puede que esa noche ambos hubieran bebido, pero Kurt no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo. Y eso, para él, era lo peor. Porque a juzgar por lo que había escuchado esa mañana desde su cuarto de baño, Sebastian puede que sí hubiera estado tan borracho como para no saber lo que hacía, provocando que en la mañana se maldijera a sí mismo por haberse acostado con él.

Eso parecía ser una constante en la vida de Kurt. Los chicos, sólo parecían encontrarlo lo suficientemente sexy como para querer acostarse con él cuando estaban borrachos. La primera vez que Blaine había mostrado un verdadero interés por acostarse con él, había sido aquella fatídica noche en Scandals.

Kurt, a pesar de considerarse a sí mismo un romántico empedernido, siempre había tenido el anhelo de que su novio, al menos, le encontrara alguna vez tan sexy e irresistible que deseara tener sexo con él a todas horas. Al menos, a él así le había ocurrido durante su relación con Blaine. Dios santo, eran adolescentes con las hormonas disparadas después de todo. Pero Blaine, no sólo se había negado a tener relaciones con Kurt durante meses, sino que cuando decidió tenerlas, había estado completamente borracho. Después de eso, había pasado meses ignorándolo, y solo enrollándose con Kurt en citas programadas para ello, cuando el calendario que Blaine había hecho, así lo establecía.

Kurt había estado tan enamorado de Blaine, que ese amor había cegado su entendimiento. Pero ahora podía ver con claridad que Blaine nunca lo había deseado realmente.

Sebastian había sido un gran e inesperado amigo en los últimos meses y Kurt sabía que había desarrollado sentimientos por su amigo. Pero también sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que todavía desconfiaba de que las palabras de Sebastian elogiándole fueran verdaderas al cien por cien. Sabía que Sebastian había dicho que llegó un punto en el que se dio cuenta que todo es diversión y juegos hasta que dejan de serlo. El intento de suicidio de Dave había sido el hecho que le hizo darse cuenta de ello y Kurt tenía la sospecha de que el inesperado intento de Sebastian de ponerse en contacto con él y labrar una amistad podría deberse a un sentimiento de culpabilidad por cómo Sebastian le había tratado en el pasado. No es que Kurt no lo hubiera perdonado a estas alturas. Además, él también insultó a Sebastian durante sus intercambios épicos. Pero ese sentimiento de inseguridad estaba tan arraigado en Kurt que no podía sino maldecirse por ello.

Los días siguientes a la partida de Sebastian de Nueva York, Kurt había seguido ignorando las llamadas, aunque el motivo para ello fue cambiando. El arrepentimiento dio paso al miedo. En el fondo, Kurt sabía que el no querer contestar a las llamadas de Sebastian se debía al hecho de no querer escuchar de los propios labios de Sebastian cómo se arrepentía de lo que había pasado esa noche con Kurt. No quería oírle decir que sólo había sido un error de borrachos y que podían seguir siendo amigos. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si esa noche no lo hubiera significado todo para Kurt. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a la verdad. Pero en este momento, era más fácil simplemente ignorarlo.

El teléfono de Kurt sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo con miedo de mirar a su pantalla y ver el nombre de Sebastian en ella. Sin embargo, fue el nombre de Jeff el que parpadeó en el dispositivo.

¿Qué podía querer Jeff? Kurt no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero Jeff había sido un buen amigo que le había ayudado a descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Blaine. Con un suspiro pulsó la pantalla para descolgarlo.

"¿Jeff?"

"Hey, Kurt. ¿Cómo estás?"

Kurt suspiró con demasiada fuerza mientras se recostaba en su cama. "No demasiado bien, pero lo voy a estar"

"¿Se trata de Sebastian?", preguntó Jeff con seguridad en su voz

"Sí, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de él. ¿Por qué me llamabas?"

"Pues no te va a gustar mucho mi respuesta, porque precisamente te llamaba por él" contestó Jeff.

"¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien?" Kurt frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su pregunta, pero no pudo evitar que la preocupación se adueñara de él. Y se maldijo internamente por ello.

"Tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada. Pero no está bien. Desde que volvió de Nueva York se la pasa o bien en clases o bien solo. Rehúye la compañía de todo el mundo y se le ve deprimido. Es como si no tuviera ganas de nada. ¡No le he visto burlarse de nadie ni sacar su sarcasmo y lengua afilada ni una sola vez desde que regresó, Kurt! ¡Me tiene preocupado!", dijo con angustia Jeff.

Kurt no sabía que decir. Había pensado que para Sebastian no había significado nada lo que pasó en Nueva York. Pero si era verdad lo que Jeff decía podía significar que también le había afectado de alguna manera, aunque solo fuera por la culpa de haberse acostado con Kurt.

Jeff esperó a que Kurt dijera algo, pero cuando solo obtuvo el silencio en respuesta, decidió ir directo al grano.

"Kurt. Pasó algo entre vosotros en Nueva York, ¿verdad? Y no lo niegues porque no soy tonto. Comparto habitación con Sebastian y en estos tres días no se ha apartado de su móvil ni un segundo. Sé que ha estado llamándote y enviándote mensajes y que tú no le has contestado. Así que me vas a contar ahora mismo que narices ha pasado entre vosotros, porque estoy harto de ver a Sebastian escabulléndose a algún lugar solitario de Dalton para llorar sin que nadie le vea."

Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Kurt. "¿Sebastian ha estado llorando?"

"Sí, Kurt. Lo he pillado llorando un par de veces al entrar a la habitación, aunque ha intentado disimular para que no me diera cuenta."

"Pero…yo…no lo entiendo", sollozó Kurt.

"Kurt, ¿por qué no me cuentas que ha pasado? Creo que sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, inconsciente al hecho de que Jeff no podía verlo. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de decirle Jeff. ¿Por qué Sebastian parecía estar afectado por lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso el que Kurt le ignorara estaba hiriendo a Sebastian? ¿Podía Sebastian estar sintiendo lo mismo que Kurt? No, negó con la cabeza. Kurt había escuchado claramente como Sebastian había maldecido el hecho de haberse acostado con él nada más despertarse. Aún así, sintió que tenía, de alguna forma, la necesidad de hablar con alguien de esto. Alguien que no fuera ni Rachel y Santana. Dando una fuerte inhalación, se armó de valor y decidió confiar en Jeff.

"Sebastian y yo…" empezó dubitativo.

"¡Os acostasteis! ¡Lo sabía!", interrumpió Jeff en un grito.

"Bueno, en realidad no nos acostamos. Quiero decir que no hubo…eh…es decir…Sebastian me dio una mamada", Kurt terminó de decir a toda prisa.

Hubo un silencio, antes de que Jeff interviniera. "Bueno, no me sorprende. Quiero decir que estaba claro que algo iba a pasar ese fin de semana"

Kurt frunció el ceño ante la afirmación de su amigo, sin comprender demasiado que quería decir con ello. Sin embargo decidió proseguir.

"El problema es que ambos habíamos bebido esa noche. Mucho. Muchísimo. Aunque yo no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que estaba pasando."

"Entiendo. ¿Crees que Sebastian sí estaba demasiado borracho para no saber lo que hacía?", preguntó Jeff.

"No lo creo. Lo sé. Por algo que oí a la mañana siguiente" dijo Kurt.

"Sigue", le animó Jeff.

"El caso es que por la mañana yo me desperté antes que él y fui al baño que está anexo a mi habitación. Cuando estaba allí, escuché a Sebastian despertarse y empezó a maldecir en voz alta. Solo le escuchaba decir "Mierda, mierda", una y otra vez." Kurt empezó a sollozar. "Está claro que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se arrepintió de todo. Él no sabe que le escuché. Después de eso, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar. Pero puede que nos dijéramos un par de cosas un poco hirientes" Dijo Kurt con amargura y tristeza en su voz.

"Kurt-" Jeff interrumpió.

"No, ya ¿qué importa? De todos modos, está claro que si hubiera estado sobrio jamás se habría acostado conmigo" Kurt no pudo seguir, cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

"¡Cállate Kurt! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!", Jeff gritó molesto.

"No, Jeff. Te agradezco que quieras darme ánimos, pero yo sé que Sebastian nunca me consideró atractivo y aunque ahora se puede decir que somos amigos, eso no cambia el hecho de que yo sigo siendo para él "cara gay"". Jeff pudo escuchar los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. "El problema es que he desarrollado sentimientos por Sebastian", prosiguió Kurt, intentando nivelar su voz, "por eso no le he estado contestando al teléfono. No quiero oírle decirme que solo fui un error de borracho"

"Dios mío, Kurt. ¿No tienes ni idea verdad?", preguntó Jeff.

"¿De qué?", preguntó Kurt perdido.

"De lo mucho que le gustas a Sebastian", respondió Jeff.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Kurt, frunciendo el ceño.

"Kurt, no creo que sea yo quien debiera decírtelo, pero ya que Sebastian es tan tonto como para no habértelo confesado a estas alturas, creo que como compañero de habitación de él y amigo de ambos, es mi deber intervenir." Jeff resopló, "¡Dios mío, sois tan idiotas los dos!"

"¡Jeff!", le regañó Kurt, queriendo que su amigo le aclarara a qué se refería.

"Sebastian lleva enamorado de ti desde que te conoció en el Lima Bean, en tu último año en el McKinley", dijo Jeff con solemnidad.

Kurt se quedó en shock, negando con su cabeza, sin querer creer lo que Jeff decía. "No es verdad. No puede ser verdad. ¡Pero si no hacía más que insultarme!"

"Los detalles de cómo su retorcida cabeza funciona está fuera de mi alcance. Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él. Pero lo que te digo es cierto. Nunca he visto a nadie tan colado por otra persona como Sebastian lo está de ti. Y como te digo, no es algo de ahora. Hace mucho que está enamorado de ti. Cuando te prometiste a Blaine, Sebastian no quería que los Warblers participaran. Se negaba en redondo. Muchos pensaron que era por Blaine, pero yo sé que era por ti. Después de que le dijeras a Blaine que sí, sé que vino al cuarto a llorar."

"Aún no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso Sebastian te dijo que estaba enamorado de mí?", preguntó Kurt, no pudiendo ignorar el hecho de que su corazón cada vez latía más rápido en su pecho.

"No hizo falta. Me di cuenta de cómo te miraba cada vez que nos encontrábamos en grupo. Puede que interpretara el papel de alguien que iba detrás de Blaine, pero a quién no quitaba los ojos de encima era a ti."

"Puedes estar equivocado. Yo era su enemigo número uno", dijo Kurt aún incrédulo.

"Está bien. ¿Quieres más pruebas? No quería llegar a contarte esto, pero con tu terquedad no me dejas otra opción. Espero que a Sebastian no le importe que te confiese sus más sucios secretos", dijo Jeff con una risita final.

"¿Cómo?"

"Sebastian ha visto todos los videos de tus actuaciones en el McKinley una y otra vez. Yo creo que ha visto cada uno más de cien veces"

"Eso no prueba nada. Puede haber estado viendo los videos del Glee Club como rival, cuando buscaba como vencernos en las Regionales"

"Sí, es cierto", dijo Jeff, "exceptuando el hecho que no lo he visto viendo videos de solos de los otros miembros del McKinley"

Kurt permaneció en silencio, así que Jeff decidió ir a por todas. Qué más daba ya.

"¿Quieres más pruebas? Eres total y completamente el tipo de Sebastian"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Kurt con voz baja.

"Su actor porno favorito se parece muchísimo a ti"

Kurt dio un jadeo ante la confesión de Jeff.

"¿Más pruebas? Uhmm, bueno, no es que tenga prueba de ello, pero fue bastante evidente que cuando salió el número de la revista Vogue en la que salieron tus fotos, se masturbó con ellas. Más o menos cómo que le pillé con las manos en la masa", Jeff dio una fuerte risotada.

Kurt podía sentir el calor aumentando en sus mejillas. Sin duda, no había esperado ninguna declaración como esta cuando había contestado a la llamada de Jeff. Aún no podía creer en las afirmaciones de Jeff. ¿Sebastian estaba enamorado de él desde hacía tanto tiempo? ¿Se sentía atraído por él físicamente? ¿Tanto que se masturbaba viendo una foto suya? No podía creerlo. Y si fuera cierto, ¿por qué demonios nunca se lo había confesado y en su lugar se dedicó a ir tras de Blaine y a insultar a Kurt de todas las maneras posibles?

"Kurt," oyó la voz de Jeff rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. "Lo que te quiero decir es que Sebastian está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho y estoy seguro que no se arrepintió de acostarse contigo. Habla con él, aclarad las cosas. Porque estoy harto de ver cómo perdéis el tiempo. Sobre todo Sebastian. Debería haberte confesado lo que siente hace mucho. No te niegues la oportunidad de estar con él. Ya sabemos que él es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero pensé que tú serías la parte racional de esta pareja"

Pareja. Kurt empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de que lo que Jeff le había dicho fuera real. Si Sebastian realmente estaba enamorado de él, ¿podrían llegar a ser realmente una pareja? ¿Quería Kurt tener una relación con Sebastian? Sin duda. ¿Acaso funcionaría? No lo sabía pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

"Gracias Jeff por contármelo", dijo Kurt, respirando con mayor facilidad ahora.

"¿Me prometes que hablarás con él?", preguntó Jeff.

"Te lo prometo", respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

"¡Biennn!", chilló Jeff, mientras Kurt reía al escuchar a su amigo. "Si esto acaba en boda, exijo ser el padrino, por lo menos"

"¡Jeff!", le riñó Kurt. "Todavía tengo que hablar con Sebastian. Y ni siquiera estamos saliendo juntos por ahora"

"Ya, ya. Pero si hay boda, ya sabes", siguió bromeando Jeff.

Kurt se rio y se despidió de Jeff. A continuación, dio un par de respiraciones profundas para relajarse y encontrar el valor que necesitaba, y pulsó en el número de Sebastian.

K&S

Sebastian estaba bajo un árbol en los jardines de Dalton al que solía ir cuando deseaba estar a solas para pensar. Últimamente estaba yendo mucho, se dio cuenta. Se dejó a sí mismo vagar por los recuerdos de la suavidad de la piel de Kurt bajo sus manos, los gemidos y jadeos que Kurt hacía mientras se desmoronaba bajo su toque.

El tono de su móvil le obligó a volver a la realidad y miró un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginándose nada. Era Kurt. Todo su cuerpo tembló de emoción y temor ante lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Entonces descolgó el teléfono.

"Kurt", su voz salió entrecortada.

"Sebastian", oyó la voz de Kurt en un susurro.

Sebastian no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al escuchar la voz del chico que le había robado el corazón. Pero también sintió molestia por los días de angustia que le había hecho pasar.

"Por fin. Te he estado llamando sin parar. ¿Por qué demonios me has estado ignorando?", preguntó Sebastian con más alivio en su voz del que había pretendido.

"Lo siento, pero necesitaba pensar", dijo Kurt.

"¿Pensar? ¿En qué demonios necesitabas pensar? ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado por mi cabeza después de que tuvimos sexo y me ignoras durante tres días? ¡Tres malditos días!", gritó Sebastian, dejando escapar toda la frustración que había estado acumulándose durante días.

"Pensé que te arrepentías de lo que pasó entre nosotros", dijo Kurt con un hilo de voz.

"¿Arrepentirme? Joder, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?", preguntó Sebastian confundido.

"Te escuché maldiciendo cuando te despertaste y te diste cuenta que habíamos tenido sexo"

Sebastian frunció el ceño intentando recordar a qué podía estar refiriéndose Kurt.

"No sé de qué hablas Kurt"

"Yo estaba en el baño y empezaste a decir, "joder, mierda, joder". ¡Era lo único que salía de tu boca cuando te despertaste! ¿Qué querías que pensara?", gritó Kurt con frustración.

Sebastian intentó recordar el momento al que se refería Kurt y de repente comprendió a lo que se refería. Soltó una fuerte risotada que no pudo evitar, dejando que su tensión se aflojara.

"Maldita sea, Smythe, ¿de qué te ríes?"

Sebastian intentó detener su risa a duras penas para poder contestar a Kurt.

"Joder, Hummel. Ya sé a lo que te refieres. Me desperté en tu cama y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido e iba a perder el avión. ¡Ese es el motivo por el que empecé a maldecir! ¿Así que eso fue todo? Eres tan reina del drama…"

Kurt se quedó pálido al darse cuenta de que todo el sufrimiento, todas las lágrimas derramadas de los últimos días se habían debido a un malentendido.

"¿Y qué querías que pensara? Tampoco ayudó mucho que cuando me viste molesto dijeras que cuando uno está borracho hace cosas que no haría estando sobrio", dijo Kurt con malestar. Sebastian se puso serio ante las palabras de Kurt.

"Siento mucho haber dicho eso. Soy un idiota que no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva cuando algo me hace vulnerable"

"¿Qué te hizo vulnerable?", preguntó Kurt.

"Tú. Siempre me conviertes en alguien vulnerable" Kurt contuvo el aliento, toda su ira y frustración desaparecidas en ese momento.

"Kurt, con tu actitud fría esa mañana, pensé que te arrepentías de haber tenido sexo conmigo. Y me puse a la defensiva. Pero yo no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. ¿Y tú?", preguntó Sebastian con un hilo de voz.

"No. Me gustó mucho"

Sebastian, aliviado, dejó escapar una respiración que había estado conteniendo.

De repente, se produjo un silencio entre ambos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Era como si ambos estuvieran asimilando el momento y la consecuencia de sus confesiones.

"Quiero verte", rompió el silencio Sebastian, con la voz entrecortada. "Necesito verte"

"Yo también quiero estar contigo", respondió Kurt.

"Ven a mi graduación. Es este sábado. Ya lo habíamos hablado, ¿recuerdas?", preguntó Sebastian.

"Sí. El viernes estaré en Lima, para la graduación del McKinley. No es que quiera encontrarme con Blaine, pero Artie, Tina y Sam me han invitado. Además el Sr. Schuester deja el McKinley y quiero despedirme de él. Santana también vendrá. ¿Podríamos vernos ya el viernes?", preguntó Kurt.

"Por supuesto, nene. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar sólo en el McKinley? Blaine podría intentar algo.", dijo Sebastian.

"¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo!", espetó Kurt.

"Créeme que lo sé. Pero prefiero ir contigo. Además, así cuando la graduación termine podemos irnos por ahí.", dijo Sebastian con voz sexy.

"Me temo que eso no podrá ser. Los viernes hay cena familiar en mi casa. Es una tradición que no puedo saltarme. Pero quizás podrías venir", dijo Kurt con diversión en su voz.

"Uhmm. ¿Conocer a tu papá?", dijo Sebastian con vacilación en la voz.

Kurt se rio. "Tranquilo, Sebastian. No te voy a obligar"

"No es eso. Es que no me gustan los padres", contestó Sebastian, con amargura en su voz.

Kurt sintió que Sebastian estaba pensando en su propio padre, y sintió ganas de estar allí con Sebastian para poder abrazarlo.

"Hey. Siempre hay tiempo para que lo conozcas. Podemos encontrarnos un poco antes de la hora de la graduación del McKinley. Estaré llegando a Lima sobre las cuatro de la tarde. La ceremonia no es hasta las seis. ¿Quedamos en el Lima Bean a las cinco?"

"¿Lima Bean, eh? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?", dijo Sebastian con ligera picardía.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse. "Imaginé que te iría bien…¿de todas formas, tú vives ahí, ¿no?", dijo Kurt con diversión en su voz.

Sebastian dejó escapar una fuerte risotada. "Oh Dios, Kurt. No sabes cuánto he echado de menos esto", espetó Sebastian sonriendo, mientras Kurt sentía una calidez que inundaba su corazón.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian esperaba sentado en una mesa del Lima Bean sosteniendo su Caramel Macchiato entre sus manos. Faltaban cinco minutos para que marcaran las cinco y él ya llevaba diez minutos en la cafetería pensando en el momento en el que volvería a ver a Kurt. Desde que hablaron el miércoles y aclararon lo que había sucedido en Nueva York, habían intercambiado constantes mensajes de móvil. El último le había llegado hacía solo veinte minutos. En él, Kurt le decía que ya estaba de camino a la cafetería.

Sebastian estaba nervioso, casi tanto como lo había estado la noche que se encontró con Kurt en Nueva York. Aquella noche había sido la primera vez que veía a Kurt desde que se convirtieron en amigos por internet, con la esperanza de que se convirtieran en algo más, pero con más dudas que otra cosa. Esta tarde era la primera vez que vería a Kurt con la convicción de que quería algo más que amistad con él. Lo quería todo. Los dos últimos días los había pasado pensando en ello y aunque tenía miedo de entregarse a una relación con Kurt, la idea de perderle era aún más insoportable.

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando oyó la puerta del establecimiento abriéndose y cuando dirigió su mirada a la entrada pudo ver a Kurt entrando al Lima Bean. Kurt se quedó unos instantes tras el umbral, vislumbrando el local con la mirada. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Kurt sonrió con timidez a Sebastian y se acercó a su mesa.

"Hola", saludó Kurt al aproximarse a donde Sebastian estaba sentado. Éste se incorporó a toda prisa y abrazó a Kurt con fuerza, prolongando el abrazo durante unos momentos. Sebastian aspiró el aroma de Kurt y notó como su cuerpo temblaba de anhelo por tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, Kurt rompió el abrazo y obligó a Sebastian a separarse un poco de mala gana.

"Hola, Kurt. Errr… ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo?", preguntó Sebastian nervioso.

"Bien, gracias", sonrió Kurt mirando a los ojos brillantes de Sebastian.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?", preguntó Sebastian.

"Un mocha desnatado, gracias". Sebastian asintió con la cabeza. "Ahora mismo vuelvo", le respondió mientras se aproximaba a la barra para hacer su pedido.

Mientras esperaba, Kurt observó a Sebastian apoyado en la barra. Vestía jeans oscuros y una camisa verde oscura que acentuaban su delgada pero torneada silueta. Sin duda, Sebastian Smythe era impresionante. Mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Kurt, pero se obligó a calmarse. Antes de nada, tenían que hablar. Y aunque eso le daba algo de miedo, sabía que era necesario antes de hacerse ningún tipo de ilusiones sobre un posible futuro con Sebastian.

Cuando Sebastian regresó con el pedido de Kurt y se sentó en frente de él ofreciéndoselo, Kurt dio un pequeño sorbo a su café, suspirando de placer y levantó la vista para mirar a Sebastian. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro sin que ninguno dijera ni una palabra. Pero no hacía falta. Con sus miradas ambos se estaban diciendo todo lo que sentían. Te he echado de menos. Anhelaba verte. Quiero besarte. Te deseo.

Kurt fue el primero en romper el silencio, desviando sus ojos de la intensa mirada que Sebastian le estaba dando.

"Me alegro de que aclaráramos las cosas", dijo Kurt en voz baja.

"Yo también. Aún no puedo creer que pensaras que me arrepentí de lo que pasó entre nosotros", dijo Sebastian negando con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Y qué querías qué pensara? Cuando nos conocimos no te atraje precisamente, así que no puedes culparme por pensar que solo te acostaste conmigo porque estabas borracho"

Sebastian frunció el ceño y tragó saliva antes de hablar. "Kurt…no es cierto que no me atrajeras al principio. Fue más bien al contrario."

"No me mientas. Puede que ahora que somos amigos seas más amable, pero desde un principio fuiste tras Blaine, no detrás de mí. A mí apenas me tolerabas aunque ahora las cosas hayan cambiado un poco, ¿recuerdas?", dijo Kurt, riendo dolorosamente ante sus propias palabras.

Sebastian cerró los ojos y suspiró temblorosamente antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar a Kurt fijamente.

"Cuando te conocí, Kurt, yo…" empezó con voz temblorosa, "yo ya te lo conté…acababa de entrar en Dalton. Quería ser popular y cuando todos los Warblers me hablaron de Blaine, yo pensé que si lograba que él volviera a Dalton me ganaría su respeto y amistad. Por eso, cuando conocí a Blaine en Dalton, me impuse la misión de que rompiera contigo, ya que eso era lo que le había llevado a dejar Dalton." Kurt no apartaba la vista de Sebastian, y éste tragó para continuar.

"Juro que él nunca significó nada más para mí que una forma de conseguir ganarme el respeto de los Warblers. Luego te conocí aquella tarde en el Lima Bean y…dios, Kurt", exclamó Sebastian pasándose las manos por el rostro. "Cuando te vi por primera vez…me pareciste el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto." Sebastian volvió a mirar a Kurt y vio como éste se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras de Sebastian.

"Por un momento dudé de seguir adelante con mi plan. Cuando me diste la mano y toqué tu piel tan suave…te deseé en ese mismo instante. ¿Acaso no sentiste también esa descarga por todo tu cuerpo cuando nos tocamos?", preguntó Sebastian sin apartar los ojos de los de Kurt que se estremeció al recordar la primera vez que se encontraron en el Lima Bean. La sensación que Sebastian describía le resultaba muy familiar a Kurt, que asintió con la cabeza, mientras Sebastian prosiguió. "Pero mi cabeza se impuso a lo que mi cuerpo sentía y me obligué a mí mismo a seguir con el plan establecido de ir a por Blaine", dijo esto último con una mueca final.

"Nunca me he arrepentido tanto de algo. Me di cuenta a medida que pasaban las semanas que Blaine no era lo que aparentaba. Coqueteaba conmigo a través de Skype y mensajes, me decía cosas como que tú no querías tener relaciones con él, que eras muy frío pero que debía estar contigo para protegerte porque se sentía obligado."

Kurt abrió los ojos con asombró. Empezó a sentir la furia recorriendo sus huesos.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!", gritó Kurt airado. Sebastian vio como las lágrimas empezaban a juntarse en los ojos de Kurt, amenazando con desbordarse. Maldijo mentalmente a Blaine por todavía tener la capacidad de hacer daño a Kurt.

"Kurt", dijo Sebastian, alargando el brazo sobre la mesa para sostener la mano de Kurt, quién miró la mano de Sebastian y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

"Al principio creí lo que Blaine me dijo, y a pesar de que me sentía completamente atraído por ti, pensé que quizás eras como Blaine decía. Pero en nuestros encuentros, cuando discutíamos, podía ver la pasión en tus ojos…una pasión que no veía cuando estabas con Blaine.", Sebastian sonrió a Kurt. "¿Acaso no sabes a estas alturas por qué me metía siempre contigo? No sabes cómo me gustaba ver cómo estabas a mi altura. Me pasaba las noches pensando en nuevos insultos para cuando te viera al día siguiente. Siempre eras lo mejor de mi día", su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y Kurt la devolvió tímidamente.

"El caso es que con el tiempo me di cuenta que Blaine era un falso y que lo que le gustaba era la atención por encima de nada. Ver cómo ni siquiera te defendía cuando yo te insultaba…no es cómo si lo necesitaras, eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte tú solito…" añadió a la defensiva, ante la mirada de indignación de Kurt. "Me refiero a que eras su novio y parecía que más que molesto de que te insultara, disfrutaba de que nos peleáramos por él y se molestaba cuando él no era el centro de atención. Si fueras mi novio nunca dejaría que nadie te insultara en mi presencia, aunque puede que yo me burlara de ti de vez en cuando", dijo Sebastian mirando a Kurt con diversión juguetona.

"Lo que quiero decir es que cuando te conocí, estaba en una de las peores fases de mi vida, ya te lo mencioné hace un tiempo. Me habían obligado a abandonar París y a mis amigos para venir a Ohio, dónde no conocía a nadie. Además, venía con el corazón roto y cuando te conocí hiciste que temiera volver a ser débil y romper la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo"

Kurt asintió al recordar lo que Sebastian le había contado en una de sus innumerables conversaciones por Skype. "Recuerdo que me hablaste de un chico del que te enamoraste y que te hizo sentir cómo si no valieras nada. Lo siento mucho", dijo Kurt.

"En París conocí a un chico. Era mayor que yo y me enamoré por primera vez en mi vida, pero él solo se aprovechó de mí. Minó mi confianza en mí mismo, me hizo sentir como si no valiera nada. Yo sólo tenía quince años. No me sentía preparado para el sexo, pero él me presionó haciéndome sentir como si fuera un mal novio si no teníamos sexo. Yo era el culpable siempre cuando las cosas iban mal en nuestra relación, ¿sabes?", confesó Sebastian con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. "Y cuando finalmente me acosté con él…", prosiguió "me dejó tirado como si fuera basura", contó Sebastian con dolor latente en su voz.

Kurt dio un jadeo y apretó la mano de Sebastian fuertemente. Sebastian sonrió a Kurt.

"Me negué a enamorarme de nuevo y empecé a salir por ahí y tener sexo sin sentido. No hacía relaciones, ¿recuerdas?", preguntó Sebastian con pesadumbre en su voz.

Kurt asintió sintiendo un dolor en su pecho al escuchar la amargura en las palabras de Sebastian.

"Antes dijiste que cuando me conociste, temiste volver a ser débil, ¿a qué te referías?", preguntó Kurt.

"Me hice la promesa a mí mismo de que nunca jamás me volverían a hacer daño de esa manera. Pero cuando te conocí…cuando te vi por primera vez, pusiste mi mundo patas arriba. Cuando fui descubriendo más cosas sobre ti…descubriendo tu fortaleza, cómo te enfrentaste a Karofsky, cómo a pesar de los matones de tu instituto decidiste volver al McKinley, cómo no te amedrentabas ante mis burlas…me enamoré de ti Kurt", dijo Sebastian sin apartar la mirada de Kurt, que notó como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Sebastian se acercó a Kurt y secó su lágrima con el dorso de su mano libre. "No quería enamorarme y luché contra esos sentimientos de la peor manera. Te odiaba por hacerme vulnerable, por el peligro que suponías, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ignorar lo que sentía por ti. Pensé que discutir contigo ayudaría a odiarte, pero no contaba con que nuestras discusiones te harían ver sexy como el infierno", añadió Sebastian con una sonrisa que Kurt le devolvió. Se quedaron mirando durante unos instantes.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya no tienes miedo?", preguntó Kurt, sin saber muy bien que decir.

"Sí que lo tengo, pero tengo más miedo a perderte y perder la oportunidad de saber qué pasaría si estamos juntos. No quiero arrepentirme toda mi vida ni preguntarme qué habría pasado si…"dijo Sebastian. Kurt notó como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y sabía que se estaba poniendo colorado.

"He echado de menos tanto ver ese sonrojo tuyo de nuevo", dijo Sebastian con una media sonrisa pícara y un guiño del ojo. Kurt notó como su rubor aumentaba. A estas alturas debía ser ya un tomate.

"Ahora en serio", añadió Kurt, "¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros? ¿Qué somos?", preguntó Kurt sin atreverse preguntar si eran novios.

"Yo quiero…", empezó a decir Sebastian, pasándose la mano por la nuca, "quiero decir…tenía la esperanza de que fuéramos algo más que amigos".

Algo más que amigos. Kurt reflexionó unos instantes antes de preguntar. "¿Te refieres a novios?"

Sebastian dio un fuerte resoplido de frustración. "¡Joder!, ¿porque esto es tan difícil? Sí, quiero que seas mi novio, ¡maldita sea!"

Kurt sintió que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho de alegría y quería saltar sobre la mesa y abrazar a Sebastian en ese mismo instante, pero se contuvo y sonriendo dijo, "Maldices demasiado para pedirme que sea tu novio".

"¿Así que te ha parecido horrible eh? Joder, no soy bueno con las palabras". Dijo Sebastian sacando el labio inferior en un puchero y cruzándose de brazos evitando mirar a Kurt.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen frente a él. "No me has dejado acabar", dijo Kurt. Sebastian se giró y miró a Kurt de reojo, relajando la expresión de su rostro pero todavía algo cabizbajo. "Puede que no seas bueno con las palabras, pero creo que es el discurso más sincero que jamás he oído y eso es lo que me gusta de ti".

Sebastian se relajó por completo ante las palabras de Kurt y sonrió algo tímidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Sé que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero puedo prometerte algo, Kurt. Nunca te voy a mentir ni a engañar. Siempre voy a ser sincero contigo" Kurt alargó la mano sobre la mesa ofreciéndosela a Sebastian y éste la agarro entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos se quedaron mirándose como si no existiese nadie más en la cafetería.

"Quiero besarte", dijo Sebastian en voz baja. Kurt sonrió y miró a los lados.

"¿Aquí? Hay demasiada gente".

"No me importa", dijo Sebastian con anhelo.

Blaine siempre había sido reticente en mostrar afecto por Kurt públicamente y Kurt siempre trató de entenderlo, aunque a veces le habría gustado que Blaine fuera un poco más aventurero y más decidido a mostrar su afecto por Kurt. Ahora Sebastian obligó a kurt a levantarse de su silla y cuando ambos estaban de pie le sujetó de la cintura atrayéndole hacia él y le besó. Mantuvieron el beso para todos los públicos, aunque hubo gente que empezó a llamarles maricones y otros insultos instándoles a que salieran del Lima Bean, mientras unos pocos silbaban animándolos y la mayoría de los clientes simplemente les miraban con asombro. El beso fue rápido y duro poco y Sebastian una vez que se separaron, sujetó de la mano a kurt y lo arrastró fuera de la cafetería. Una vez fuera, en el aparcamiento, ambos sonrieron y empezaron a reírse mientras se dirigían al coche de Sebastian todavía con sus manos entrelazadas. Al llegar al coche, Sebastian apoyó a kurt contra la puerta y le besó, esta vez profundizando el beso. Kurt no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Así permanecieron por lo que pareció un buen rato antes de que tuvieran que separarse para tomar aire. Sebastian miró a los ojos a Kurt a poca distancia antes de juntar su frente contra la de Kurt y permaneció así durante unos instantes, recobrando el aliento y aspirando el aroma de Kurt.

Kurt se sentía totalmente mareado ante el vértigo de sus emociones. Finalmente, Sebastian se separó de Kurt y habló.

"Kurt. Puede que sea un novio horrible. ¿Todavía quieres ser mi novio?"

Kurt miró a Sebastian. Parecía tan inseguro y vulnerable. Tan diferente al Sebastian que había conocido en el Lima Bean el año anterior.

"Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, si tú también quieres", dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

"Nunca he querido a algo o a alguien tanto como te quiero a ti. En toda mi vida".

El corazón de Kurt empezó de nuevo a latir con más fuerza y esta vez fue Kurt quién estrelló sus labios contra los de Sebastian en un beso apasionado y algo desordenado, queriendo mostrarle a Sebastian cuánto lo deseaba él también.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos jadeando, Sebastian preguntó, intentando recobrar el aliento. "¿Tenemos de verdad que ir a la graduación?".

Kurt suspiró y sonrió. "Sí".

Sebastian hizo un puchero, antes de acercarse al oído de Kurt. "¿No podemos mejor ir a un sitio donde estemos a solas? No hay nadie en mi casa", dijo susurrando con voz sexy y pasando su mano por el pecho de Kurt, acariciándolo y desplazando su mano por el estómago sobre su camisa.

Kurt dio un suspiro entrecortado, notando como el deseo se arremolinaba en su bajo vientre, pero se obligó a separarse un poco.

"Por muy tentador que es, me temo que va a tener que esperar"

"Está bien", dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Sebastian volviera a darle un beso rápido. Kurt sonrió en el beso, antes de separarse e ir hacia el lado del acompañante, moviendo las caderas al andar más de lo necesario, mientras Sebastian no le quitaba ojo de encima.

K&S

Sebastian y Kurt entraron al auditorio del McKinley juntos. Cientos de personas se afanaban por ocupar sus asientos antes de empezar la ceremonia de graduación. Kurt recorrió el patio de butacas con su mirada y avanzó hacia la parte central buscando a Santana. Ésta le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba dentro y que les guardaba a él y a Sebastian un asiento a su lado. Cuando Kurt la divisó, hizo un gesto a Sebastian para que le siguiera y se reunieron con Santana.

"Hola chicos", dijo Santana levantándose de su asiento para saludarles. "Venís juntos así que imagino que habéis arreglado todo ya, ¿no?"

Kurt sonrió a su amiga ampliamente. "Sí", respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de Santana, dejando el otro asiento a su lado a Sebastian y quedando así él en el centro de ambos. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Sebastian que le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien, ardilla criminal", soltó Santana asomando su cabeza para mirar a Sebastian. "Como vea que haces daño a mi chico, conocerás como las gastamos en Lima Heights". Sebastian tragó saliva. "Tranquila, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño", respondió éste.

"Más te vale", espetó la latina antes de darle un guiño y una media sonrisa a Kurt, mientras una voz en los altavoces instaba a los espectadores a ocupar sus asientos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia.

Kurt observó con alegría como Tina, Artie y Sam recogían sus diplomas. No pudo evitar tensarse un poco cuando Blaine fue llamado para subir al estrado. Sebastian a su lado le sostuvo la mano, apretándola con fuerza. Kurt sonrió a Sebastian y le miró con cariño, antes de volver a centrar su mirada al escenario, todavía sin soltarse la mano, que sostuvieron durante el resto de la entrega de diplomas.

Finalmente, el profesor Schuester dio un discurso de despedida, diciendo que dejaba el McKinley para seguir otros sueños y kurt no pudo evitar recordar cientos de experiencias y anécdotas vividas en el Glee Club. Se sintió como una segunda despedida de lo que fue su vida de estudiante en el McKinley. Ya no había nada que le atara a este lugar y aunque sintió melancolía, la sensación de calidez procedente del agarre y la caricia que Sebastian otorgaba con su pulgar al dorso de su mano, le hizo sentirse esperanzado con el futuro que se le presentaba por delante.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Kurt, Sebastian y Santana salieron del edificio, quedándose en los aledaños para esperar a Tina, Sam y Artie, con los que habían acordado ir a Breadsticks tras la ceremonia. Mientras esperaban, Santana divisó a Brittany a lo lejos. No tenía ni idea de que iba a volver a Lima para la ceremonia. Kurt pudo ver como su amiga, antes totalmente relajada, se tensaba por un instante y pudo notar como el nerviosismo se hacía patente en su cuerpo, mientras, todavía dubitativa se alejaba de Kurt y Sebastian para ir a hablar con Brittany.

Kurt y Sebastian estaban observando a su amiga alejarse cuando sonó un carraspeo detrás de ellos.

"Vaya, vaya. Mira lo que tenemos por aquí".

Tanto Kurt como Sebastian se giraron para ver a Blaine, apoyado contra la pared, brazos cruzados y mueca despectiva en su rostro, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Kurt.

"Blaine", asintió Kurt en voz baja, mirando a Sebastian con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí Sebastian?", preguntó Blaine con malestar.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?", contestó Sebastian.

"Este es mi instituto. No eres ni siquiera exalumno. Soy el presidente de los estudiantes y no eres bienvenido aquí", contestó Blaine.

"Yo soy exalumno y viene conmigo", dijo Kurt plantando cara a Blaine.

Blaine miró por un instante a Kurt con algo que Kurt no podía asegurar qué era, pero que le provocó un escalofrío desagradable por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Estáis juntos?", preguntó Blaine mirando a ambos, su voz sonando igual de fría e impasible.

"Sí", dijo Sebastian tomando la mano de Kurt.

Blaine siguió el gesto, mirando las manos entrelazadas de ambos y su rostro se contrajo en algo parecido a la furia y los celos.

"¡Aparta las manos de Kurt!", gritó Blaine.

Sebastian rió con sarcasmo y atrajo más cerca de él a Kurt. Iba a hablar cuando Kurt se le adelantó.

"No tienes ningún derecho a reclamar nada, Blaine. Tú y yo ya no estamos juntos".

"¿De verdad eres tan estúpido Kurt?", le gritó Blaine. Sebastian notó como Kurt se tensaba a su lado. "¿No te das cuenta que sólo te está utilizando?", preguntó Blaine haciendo un gesto despectivo con su cabeza hacia la dirección de Sebastian.

"¡Cállate, imbécil!", gritó Sebastian. Kurt notó como intentaba soltar su mano para abalanzarse sobre Blaine, pero sujetó su mano con fuerza impidiéndoselo.

"Déjalo, Sebastian", dijo Kurt, mientras atraía de nuevo a Sebastian hacia él. Sebastian se giró e hizo contacto visual con la mirada de súplica de Kurt. "No me importa lo que diga", dijo finalmente Kurt, sin apartar su mirada de la de Sebastian.

"Pues deberías, Kurt", la voz condescendiente de Blaine llamó la atención de ambos chicos de nuevo. "Te va a dejar tirado en cuanto se canse de ti. Eres sólo un capricho para él, ¿no te das cuenta? Como no me pudo tener a mí, ha ido a por ti, que sin duda eres mucho más fácil."

"¡Tú, imbécil!", gritó Sebastian soltando la mano de Kurt y acercándose a Blaine, situándose a menos de un metro de distancia. "Es cierto que fui detrás de ti, pero no significabas nada para mí. Si me hubiera acostado contigo no habrías sido más que un polvo de una sola vez. Gracias a dios que no llegamos a acostarnos, porque ahora mismo me estaría arrepintiendo. Lo que siento por Kurt es totalmente diferente y no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de ello. Ya no estás con Kurt, así que déjalo en paz"

Blaine se quedó mirando a Sebastian con una mueca socarrona, antes de dirigir su mirada a Kurt de nuevo y hablar. "Veo que tenía razón al preocuparme por Elliott. El tiempo me ha dado la razón. Estabas deseando acostarte con otro. Siempre te ha gustado coquetear con otros tíos. Primero Chandler, luego…"

"¡No soy yo el mentiroso ni el que estando en una relación se acostó con otros tíos! ¡Tú fuiste quién me engañó! Yo no hice nada más que amarte", gritó Kurt cortando a Blaine, avanzando hasta colocarse al lado de Sebastian y frente a Blaine. "Así que no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada".

Blaine sonrió. "Está bien. Pero cuando éste…" dijo señalando despectivamente a Sebastian, "te deje tirado y llorando, no vengas a pedirme perdón porque no querré volver con alguien que se vendió tan barato como tú".

De repente, Sebastian se abalanzó contra Blaine, dándole un puñetazo en su mejilla y derribándolo al suelo. "Nunca jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mi novio de esa manera". Blaine se tocó el pómulo dolorido con su mano y dirigió una mirada llena de ira hacia la pareja. A su alrededor, algunas personas se habían acercado atraídas por los gritos cada vez más fuertes y estaban observando la escena con interés y estupor.

Blaine miró a su alrededor consciente de las miradas sobre ellos. Sonrió con sarcasmo y se incorporó. "Esto no se queda así. Nos veremos en septiembre en NYADA.", dijo mirando a Kurt, que se estremeció ante las palabras de Blaine.

"¿No lo sabias, Kurt?",preguntó Blaine con diversión malvada. "Me han admitido en NYADA, así que te veré en Nueva York todos los días", añadió enfatizando la parte final de la frase. Entre risas forzadas y tocándose el rostro, Blaine se alejó de ellos.

Sebastian se volvió para mirar a Kurt que mostraba una expresión de temor en su rostro y se acercó a él, colocando una mano sobre su rostro, lo cual sorprendió a Kurt, no acostumbrado a las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

"Eh, tranquilo. No te preocupes." Kurt apoyó su rostro en el toque de Sebastian y sintió una calidez que aligeró su malestar y pesadumbre.

"Me da miedo lo que puede pasar cuando esté en NYADA el curso que viene", dijo Kurt con voz temblorosa. La gente había empezado a dispersarse, pero ninguno se había percatado de que Tina, Artie y Sam, que habían visto toda la escena con Blaine, permanecían observándolos a una distancia prudencial, otorgando a la pareja espacio. Santana también les observaba a unos metros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Aunque ambos estéis en la misma escuela, no creo que compartáis muchas clases. Él estará en un curso inferior. Además…", añadió sujetando el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos y mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarle, aunque él mismo se sintiera molesto e intranquilo por la amenaza de Blaine, "…estoy seguro que cuando vea que no va a conseguir nada, te dejará en paz. Y yo voy a estar en Nueva York contigo", dijo en voz baja antes de besar a Kurt, sin importarle que estuvieran en la entrada del instituto. Kurt se sumergió en el beso, profundizándolo y sintiendo un sentimiento de protección cálido que inundaba su pecho.

Los silbidos de Santana, les hicieron romper el beso. "Vale, chicos, esto se está poniendo para mayores de 18 años y se supone que tenemos que salir a celebrar, no que os detengan por escándalo público. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en Ohio".

Ambos chicos miraron a Santana y Kurt al notar como el rubor subía por sus mejillas, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Sebastian mientras éste le sostenía. Tina, Artie y Sam aprovecharon para acercarse.

"¡Hola Kurt!", gritó Tina mientras Kurt se separaba de Sebastian para abrazar a su amiga. Después pasó a abrazar a Sam y a chocar los cinco con Artie.

"Tíos, acabamos de ver lo que ha pasado con Blaine. Esto no mola", añadió Artie, negando con la cabeza.

"La verdad es que me he quedado de piedra al escuchar lo que te ha dicho Blaine. No tenía ni idea que fuera tan idiota. ¿Estás bien?", preguntó Sam a Kurt. Éste asintió.

"Sí, me ha molestado un poco pero olvidémoslo.", dijo Kurt, antes de mirar a Sebastian. "Chicos, todos conocéis a Sebastian, ¿verdad?", preguntó con timidez.

Artie y Sam fruncieron el ceño, pero Tina habló, "¡Claro! Aunque creo que no nos conocimos en los mejores términos en el pasado. Espero que eso cambie", acabó diciendo tendiéndole la mano, que Sebastian estrechó con gratitud.

Sebastian se acarició la nuca con la mano. Kurt le vio nervioso y agarró su otra mano. Sebastian miró a Kurt con intensidad, antes de volver a dirigirse a sus amigos. "Yo, ejem, quería pediros perdón a todos por cómo me comporté el año pasado. Fui un idiota"

Artie asintió con la cabeza, mientras Santana sonreía con complicidad. Sam parecía receloso pero finalmente habló, "Bueno, si Kurt te ha perdonado entonces creo que todos podemos hacerlo"

"Bien dicho.", dijo Santana. "¡Ahora vamos a Breadsticks a celebrar!"

"¿Breadsticks? ¿En serio?", preguntó Kurt, con una mueca.

"¡Por supuesto! No sabes cómo he echado de menos esos palitos de pan rancios". Añadió ante las risas de todos sus amigos.

"Está bien, tengo cena familiar esta noche, pero supongo que puedo ir un rato", añadió Kurt.

"Claro que sí. Siento estropearte tus planes para enrollarte con la ardilla criminal antes de la cena, pero tendrás que esperar", añadió Santana entre risas, mientras Kurt negaba con la cabeza, el rubor extendiéndose de nuevo por su rostro, mientras Sebastian le miraba con diversión mezclada con lujuria.

K&S

Una hora más tarde, tras haberse despedido de sus amigos, Kurt se encontraba en el interior del coche de Sebastian, aparcado frente a su casa, a horcajadas encima de él, besándole profundamente.

"Kurt", gimió Sebastian al separarse para recobrar el aliento, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kurt con sus manos bajo su camisa. Kurt comenzó a besar el cuello de Sebastian mientras movía sus caderas para frotar sus erecciones bajo sus pantalones.

Sebastian dio un profundo jadeo mientras sus manos se movían hasta el trasero de Kurt, introduciendo sus dedos bajo los pantalones con dificultad.

"Bas", arqueó su espalda Kurt, dejando de besar el cuello de Sebastian y permitiendo a este último atacar el cuello de Kurt, chupándolo con avidez y mordisqueando el mismo.

"No me hagas un chupetón", Kurt se separó un poco, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Sebastian frunció el ceño y Kurt suavizó su mirada, acariciando el rostro de Sebastian con cariño. "No quiero que mi padre lo vea cuando entre en casa"

Sebastian gruñó en protesta. Puso su rostro en el cuello de Kurt, respirando su aroma. "Sabes y hueles tan bien. Eres adictivo", susurró. Kurt sonrió mientras una candidez mezclada con deseo recorría su cuerpo. El móvil de Kurt sonó alertando de un mensaje entrante. Lo sacó y vio que era su padre preguntando dónde estaba. Era muy consciente de que debería haber entrado en su casa para la cena hacía ya quince minutos, pero no quería despedirse de Sebastian. Mirando a Sebastian, su sonrisa decayó.

"Es mi padre. Tengo que entrar ya"

Sebastian se quejó. Kurt volvió a besarle profundizando el beso y jugueteando con su piercing contra la lengua de Sebastian. "Mañana después de tu graduación puedo quedarme toda la tarde. Incluso puedo decirle a Tina que me cubra y decirle a mi padre que me quedaré en su casa por la noche, si quieres", añadió Kurt al romper el beso.

"Por supuesto que quiero", dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa y un guiño. Tras ello, pareció cavilar durante unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en su rostro.

"¿En qué estás pensando?", preguntó Kurt divertido.

Sebastian le dio su marcada sonrisa de medio lado. "No hagas planes para mañana por la noche"

Kurt levantó una ceja. "¿Para toda la noche?", preguntó de forma sensual.

"Esa es mi intención", dijo Sebastian mirando a Kurt con una intensidad que provocó en Kurt una oleada de deseo. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos antes de que Kurt apartara la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

"Hasta mañana entonces. Nos vemos en Dalton", susurró Kurt, antes de salir del regazo de Sebastian y abrir la puerta del lado del conductor.

"Kurt", la voz de Sebastian le hizo detenerse a medio salir, girándose para mirarlo. Sebastian estrelló sus labios contra los de Kurt en un beso rápido y sucio.

"Hasta mañana", dijo con una sonrisa al separarse. Kurt suspiró y salió del coche, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de su casa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian se encontraba nervioso mientras miraba su reflejo ante el espejo de su habitación. Su padre no asistiría a la ceremonia debido a un viaje del trabajo, pero su madre había venido desde Francia y aunque le dolía que su padre no compartiera ese momento tan importante en su vida, se obligó a sí mismo a no dejar que la tristeza ensombreciera este esperado día. Ajustándose la corbata por última vez, pensó en sus dos últimos años pasados en Dalton. Sin duda, el chico que estaba ahora frente al espejo no era el mismo que había llegado a Ohio enojado con el mundo y determinado a llevar una existencia lo menos dolorosa posible. Si eso implicaba no sentir, pues bien, así sería. En su descenso a los infiernos, no contó con conocer a alguien como Kurt, quién sin duda había supuesto su salvación. Era su ángel redentor. El único capaz de salvarle y romper sus muros cuidadosamente alzados en medio del dolor.

Ahora, alistándose para asistir a su graduación, sentía que este día suponía un punto y aparte, una despedida de los días más negros de su vida y el comienzo de algo que esperaba fuera su futuro brillante. Y en él, si dependía de él, tendría a Kurt a su lado.

Dando un toque final a su cabello, salió presto de su habitación para dirigirse a los jardines exteriores de Dalton, donde tendría lugar la ceremonia de graduación esa tarde. Una vez allí, escrutó con la mirada entre las sillas dispuestas para los familiares y divisó a su madre que le hacía gestos con la mano. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, permaneciendo en el abrazo durante un momento. Un sentimiento de nostalgia inundó su pecho y se percató de que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos. Se retiró del abrazo para besar la mejilla de su madre, quién tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras no dejaba de decir 'Mi pequeño. Me parece mentira que ya te estés graduando'. Sebastian no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de sus labios ante las palabras cariñosas de su madre. Por detrás del hombro de su madre, de repente divisó a Kurt en la lejanía, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud. Sebastian pudo decir el preciso momento en que Kurt le vio. Se detuvo en medio de la multitud sonriendo hacia Sebastian y a pesar de la distancia, Sebastian sintió mariposas en el estómago. Su madre captó la mirada de Sebastian y se giró para mirar en la dirección en que su hijo estaba mirando.

"¿Es él?", preguntó mientras Kurt se acercaba tímidamente a dónde estaban.

"Sí", dijo Sebastian con la garganta apretada de la emoción.

"Es guapísimo", dijo su madre, justo antes de que Kurt llegara a su lado. Sebastian se adelantó y besó a Kurt en los labios con un beso rápido pero intenso antes de fundirse en sus brazos. Poco a poco se separaron y Sebastian se aclaró la voz.

"Kurt", dijo con la voz entrecortada y pareciendo nervioso, "está es mi mamá. Mamá este es Kurt".

"Encantado de conocerla, Señora Smythe", dijo Kurt, alargando la mano, para estrechársela.

"El gusto es mío. Y por favor, llámame Amanda", dijo ella estrechándosela.

"Está bien", dijo Kurt, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Amanda le sonrió antes de hablar. "Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Kurt. He oído hablar mucho de ti"

Kurt miró a Sebastian, quién le devolvió la mirada y bajó la vista de inmediato pareciendo avergonzado. Kurt notó como un pequeño rubor pintaba las mejillas de Sebastian y si eso no era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida, faltaba poco. Sonrió con diversión.

"¡Ey Kurt!", un gritó llegó a sus oídos procedente de detrás y tanto Kurt como Sebastian se giraron para ver a Jeff y Nick acercarse corriendo a dónde ellos se encontraban.

"¡Jeff! ¡Nick!", gritó Kurt adelantándose unos pasos para encontrarse con ellos. Los tres se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo conjunto que hizo a Kurt sonreír de felicidad. Si echaba de menos a alguien en Dalton era sin duda a Jeff y a Nick.

"Señora Smythe. ¿Cómo está?", saludó Nick cuando rompieron el abrazo.

"Hola Nick. Muy bien y muy feliz de veros a todos graduaros. ¿Están tus padres por aquí? Me gustaría saludarlos…"

"Sí, por supuesto. Están por ahí", dijo Nick señalando a un lugar más próximo del escenario.

"Chicos, ahora vuelvo", dijo la señora Smythe, dando un beso en la mejilla a Sebastian mientras hacía su camino hacia el escenario.

"Ya nos hemos enterado de la buena noticia", dijo Jeff con un guiño a Kurt, cuando la madre de Sebastian estaba ya a unos metros de distancia.

Kurt frunció el ceño sin entender a qué podía estar refiriéndose su amigo. Jeff se rio con su característica fuerte risotada.

"¡Me refiero a ti y a Sebastian!", gritó con alegría mientras miraba a ambos con una sonrisa traviesa de complicidad. "Ya era hora. Estaba harto de aguantar las penas de amor de este tonto enamorado" dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sebastian.

"No sé de qué estás hablando", dijo Sebastian con tono molesto, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa naciera en la comisura de sus labios. Miró a Kurt de reojo y éste se dio cuenta de que un ligero rubor crecía en sus mejillas. Era tan raro ver a Sebastian sonrojarse. Kurt le dio una sonrisa de cariño que hizo a Sebastian sentir algo cálido en su estómago, aunque disimuló haciendo una mueca de disgusto al mirar a Jeff y a Nick.

"Tú sí que eres un tonto enamorado, aquí con Nick. Yo estoy con Kurt sólo por su increíble culo", dijo, mientras daba un guiño picarón a Kurt, que se rió negando con la cabeza y suspirando. Kurt sabía que haría falta que alguien torturara a Sebastian antes de confesar públicamente sus sentimientos por Kurt. No era de grandes demostraciones, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Kurt había experimentado eso con Blaine, quién era muy proclive a los grandes espectáculos románticos, pero que a la hora de la verdad, no había amado a Kurt lo suficiente. Sebastian puede que no gritara a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por Kurt, pero en la intimidad, cuando estaban ellos dos solos le había demostrado la profundidad de sus sentimientos, y eso era algo que Kurt valoraba mucho más.

Kurt devolvió a Sebastian la sonrisa y se acercó a su lado. Sebastian bajo la mirada y miró a Kurt con una mezcla de cariño y deseo, antes de pasar su brazo por la cintura de Kurt acercándolo más a su lado.

"Chicos, debemos irnos al estrado", dijo Nick interrumpiendo el momento. Kurt dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Sebastian provocando los gritos y burlas entusiastas de Jeff y Nick. Sebastian les lanzó una mirada asesina, antes de girarse de nuevo a Kurt y devolverle el rápido beso en los labios, para correr junto con Nick y Jeff, alejándose de un sorprendido Kurt cuya sonrisa en su cara fue haciéndose más amplia por momentos. Buscaba una silla libre entre el gentío cuando vio a la madre de Sebastian haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a dónde ella estaba, unas filas más adelante. Kurt se aproximó y ella le mostró la silla que le había guardado, junto a la suya y a la de los padres de Jeff.

K&S

La ceremonia de graduación no fue en sí muy diferente a todas las graduaciones, pero en el momento en que tanto Sebastian como sus antiguos compañeros salieron a recibir sus diplomas, Kurt no pudo evitar recordar sus días en Dalton. Deseó nunca haber conocido a Blaine en esa escalera aquel fatídico día. Deseó que Sebastian ya hubiera sido estudiante en Dalton cuando él llegó al colegio. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera conocido en ese entonces? Sebastian no habría tenido un novio que quitarle, ni una misión por recuperar a Blaine para los Warblers. Kurt se obligó a deshacerse de ese pensamiento. De nada servía pensar ahora en hipotéticas cosas que nunca ocurrieron ni ocurrirían. De lo que no se arrepintió a pesar de todo, fue de haber ido a Dalton, pues quizás si nunca hubiera ido allí nunca habría conocido a Sebastian.

La ceremonia llegó a su fin y Sebastian y Jeff llegaron a dónde ellos estaban. Tras abrazar a su madre, Sebastian abrazó a Kurt, demorándose en el abrazo. Cuando ambos se separaron, Kurt pudo ver como la sonrisa sincera de Sebastian iba acompañada por el atisbo de lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

"¡Eh, chicos!, ¿os habéis enterado?", la voz ahogada de Trent, resonó entre la multitud mientras se acercaba a la carrera, rompiendo el momento.

"Hola a ti también, Trent", dijo Sebastian, irónicamente, componiendo su rostro en su fachada sarcástica habitual.

"Hola Sebastian", saludó Trent recobrando el aliento. De repente, pareció percatarse de la presencia de Kurt. Su mirada bajó a la cintura de Kurt, donde la mano de Sebastian descansaba, trazando círculos con su pulgar. Trent alzó una ceja de asombro. "Eh…¿Kurt? Cuanto tiempo…", dijo divagando en sus palabras.

"Vale, ¿qué es eso tan importante de debemos saber?", preguntó Sebastian malhumorado intentando desviar la atención de Trent de la presencia de Kurt a su lado, que parecía incómodo ante la mirada escrutadora de Trent.

"Lo de Blaine", dijo Trent, abriendo mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué demonios pasa con ese imbécil?", preguntó Sebastian haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Dijo que iba a venir a la graduación, pero aún no lo he visto. ¿Dónde está?", intervino Jeff.

"A eso me refiero. No ha venido, ni va a venir", respondió Trent con un halo de misterio, que sacó a Sebastian de quicio.

"¿Y por qué no va a venir?", preguntó Nick que había llegado al lado de Jeff hacía unos momentos.

"Todos conocéis a Brandon, ¿verdad?", preguntó Trent.

"¿El tipo ese de tercer curso? ¿Qué pasa con él?", preguntó Sebastian.

"Bueno, parece ser que ayer por la noche se encontró con Blaine en Scandals. Por lo que me he enterado de Steven, que es compañero de Peter, que conoce a Samuel que es vecino de…"

"¡Joder, al grano Trent!", gritó Sebastian, cortando el divagar de Trent.

"Vale, vale", Trent hizo un gesto con las manos apaciguando al resto, "¿Por donde iba…?"

"Brandon, Blaine y Scandals", contestó Jeff.

"Ah sí, sí. Lo que decía, que se encontró con Blaine y parece que Blaine estaba borracho, aunque según quién te cuente la historia, varía, hay quienes dicen que solo se había tomado una cerveza…el caso es que parece que Blaine intentó aprovecharse de Brandon." El silencio se hizo presente en el ambiente.

"¿Aprovecharse?", preguntó Jeff sin entender.

"Sí, ya sabes, intentó forzar a Brandon para que tuvieran sexo en la parte de atrás de su coche. Brandon pudo zafarse, no sin salir algo golpeado –parece que Blaine se puso algo violento- pero aunque se libró, denunció a Blaine en comisaría por intento de abuso sexual. Se llevaron detenido a Blaine de su casa esta mañana para interrogarle"

Un jadeo procedente de Jeff rompió el silencio. Sebastian con sus manos aún en la cintura de Kurt, notó como de repente éste empezaba a temblar. Miró a Kurt extrañado.

Los recuerdos llegaron a Kurt como si una ola gigante le golpeara con fuerza. Imágenes de aquella fatídica noche, en la que fuera de Scandals, Blaine intentó forzar a Kurt para que tuvieran relaciones en el asiento trasero de su coche llegaban como diapositivas que hicieron a Kurt estremecerse. De repente, la voz dulce y baja de Sebastian en su oído, le hizo salir del trance.

"¿Estás bien nene? Estás temblando"

Kurt levantó la vista para mirar a Sebastian que le observaba con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Kurt asintió aunque no debió ser demasiado convincente porque Sebastian solo frunció el ceño con mayor preocupación.

"¿Blaine irá a la cárcel?", la voz de Trent, le hizo romper la mirada de la de Sebastian.

"No creo, Trent", respondió Jeff. "Blaine no tiene antecedentes y no llegó a violarlo, ¿no?"

"Eso es cierto, pero esto sin duda le va a quitar todas las opciones de ir a una universidad de la Ivy league o…", divagó Nick.

"Creo que le habían aceptado ya en NYADA", le cortó Trent.

"Pues después de esto no creo que vaya a ir. Quiero decir que esto va a quedar en su historial, ahora tiene antecedentes por intento de violación. Universidades y escuelas tan prestigiosas no aceptan a alguien que en su curriculum tenga eso. Blaine pude ir despidiéndose de NYADA", dijo Jeff con seguridad.

"No puedo decir que no me alegre de que no vaya a ir a NYADA", habló Sebastian. Todos los demás miraron a él y a Kurt que habían permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. "Ayer mismo amenazó a Kurt con hacerle la vida imposible una vez que coincidieran en NYADA el otoño próximo"

Jeff empezó a maldecir, soltando improperios contra Blaine, mientras Nick negaba con la cabeza y Trent observaba toda la escena interviniendo de vez en cuando.

Sebastian se volvió hacia Kurt, sosteniéndolo más cerca contra su cuerpo y apretando su agarre en la cintura de Kurt. "Esto te ha afectado. Puedo verlo. ¿Quieres que hablemos de esto?", le dijo en voz baja.

Kurt le miró y asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

"Chicos, Kurt y yo aquí nos vamos a celebrar la graduación", dijo Sebastian cortando la diatriba de sus amigos. "En privado", añadió al ver la cara de entusiasmo de Trent que parecía que iba a añadir algo, quien cerró la boca de una forma bastante cómica. Ambos abrazaron a los chicos y buscaron a la madre de Sebastian quién estaba a unos metros hablando animadamente con la madre de Nick y Jeff. Se despidieron de ella y Sebastian tomó la mano de Kurt dirigiéndolo al aparcamiento, donde el coche de Kurt estaba estacionado. Sebastian le pidió las llaves a Kurt y se dirigió al lado del conductor. "Yo conduzco", le dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, cuando Kurt le miró extrañado. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y se subió al lado del acompañante.

K&S

Durante el camino, fueron en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kurt encendió la radio, pero el silencio siguió instalado entre ellos. Sebastian lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de soslayo a Kurt, quién miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos del coche y de Sebastian.

Kurt tenía miedo de exponer de tal forma sus más profundos miedos y debilidades, pero por otro lado confiaba en Sebastian y quería contárselo todo. Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de cómo Sebastian giró el coche por un camino secundario y tras unos kilómetros adentrándose cada vez más por un espeso bosque, llegó hasta un lago con una bonita cabaña de madera a su lado, donde estacionó el coche.

"Kurt", la voz suave de Sebastian le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh?", Kurt se giró para mirar a Sebastian que le sonreía.

"Hemos llegado"

Kurt miró hacia adelante y vio el lugar en el que se encontraban. Con asombro se volvió a Sebastian, quién seguía sonriéndole en el asiento del conductor.

"¡Sorpresa!", gritó Sebastian. Kurt parpadeó y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Pero esto…", no pudo acabar la frase al estar sin palabras.

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó Sebastian en voz baja, casi con timidez.

Kurt salió despacio del coche y se alejó de él unos metros, aproximándose a la orilla del lago. El paisaje era maravilloso. El lago se extendía un par de kilómetros, enmarcado entre bosques de pinos y abedules. Una suave brisa levantó las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor y se estremeció ante el aire fresco de la montaña al atardecer. Miró hacia atrás para ver la cabaña de madera que se levantaba a pocos metros de la orilla. No era muy grande pero era preciosa y parecía acogedora. Vio a Sebastian caminando desde el coche y acercándose a su lado. Le sonrió al detenerse junto a él.

"Sebastian, ¡es precioso!"

"Me alegro de que te guste. Es de mi familia desde hace años, pero casi nunca venimos. Cuando era pequeño sí que veníamos todos los veranos", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Recuerdo esos veranos en la cabaña, jugando junto al lago como los más felices de mi vida". Sebastian parecía estar rememorando ahora esos años y Kurt le tomó de la mano, llamando su atención.

"Me encanta que me hayas traído aquí", dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sebastian, que se quedó mirando sus manos unidas un instante antes de añadir. "Ayer recordé la cabaña y pensé que estaría bien venir aquí contigo. Esta mañana traje mis cosas y preparé la cabaña. ¿Trajiste una bolsa con tus cosas?". Kurt asintió.

"Genial. Vamos a acomodarlas y luego podríamos darnos un baño antes de que refresque más", dijo Sebastian tirando de Kurt hacia el coche de nuevo, donde sacaron la bolsa de Kurt del maletero y se dirigieron al interior de la cabaña.

La cabaña estaba decorada con muebles sencillos y rústicos pero con un estilo impecable. En el piso inferior se hallaba una gran sala de estar con un sofá, butacas, alfombras y una gran chimenea. Atrás se encontraba la cocina, completamente equipada. Una escalera subía al piso superior que tenía varias habitaciones y un baño. Sebastian le enseñó todas las estancias, hasta entrar en la más grande que tenía una gran cama de matrimonio y vistas al lago.

"¿Quieres…?", empezó a preguntar Sebastian, pero luego pareció dudar, frotándose la mano por la nuca en un gesto nervioso. "Quiero decir…", se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Kurt directamente a los ojos. "Puedes elegir tu propia habitación si quieres pero tenía la esperanza…"

Kurt observó el divagar de Sebastian y no pudo evitar sentir que el nerviosismo de Sebastian era adorable. ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian Smythe era adorable? También le gustaba verle así de nervioso, pensando que ese nerviosismo se debía a Kurt. Aún así, decidió apiadarse de él y se aproximó hacia donde estaba, acariciando con una mano el rostro de Sebastian.

"Eh", dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y bajando la voz a una que esperaba fuera sexy, "Por supuesto que quiero compartir habitación contigo"

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó de inmediato. Tras unos instantes mirando a Kurt, se puso serio y cerró más la distancia entre ellos mientras dirigía a Kurt una mirada cargada de anhelo. Kurt se estremeció, notando como su propio cuerpo anhelaba el contacto con el de Sebastian. Entonces, Sebastian rompió la distancia entre ellos y lentamente se acercó para besar a Kurt despacio en un beso cargado de deseo y algo parecido a una promesa.

Cuando ambos rompieron el beso, buscando aire, Sebastian se alejó para acercarse a un armario de dónde sacó un par de toallas. Se acercó de nuevo a Kurt, tomándole de la mano con su mano libre. "¿Vamos?", dijo con voz sensual. Entonces Kurt se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡No he traído bañador!", exclamó.

"¿Y quién ha dicho que necesitemos bañador?", le dijo con un guiño mientras tiraba de la mano de Kurt sacándole de la habitación y abriendo el camino hacia abajo por las escaleras, con Kurt siguiéndole con sus palabras todavía en su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Sebastian dejó las toallas sobre una roca y empezó a desvestirse. Kurt se quedó mirando como la piel de Sebastian iba desvelándose a medida que sus prendas iban siendo deshechas.

"Vamos, Kurt, es para hoy", le apremió Sebastian, mirando a Kurt que estaba parado a un par de metros, casi sin pestañear mirando a Sebastian.

"Sé que la visión de mi cuerpo desnudo es magnífica pero quiero nadar algo antes de hacer la cena", dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Kurt dio una fuerte respiración para calmarse un poco. Tenía la corazonada de que esa noche habría más que besos entre Sebastian y él y aunque sentía los nervios revoloteando en su estómago, también estaba tranquilo sabiendo que deseaba ese tipo de intimidad con Sebastian y la deseaba sin que ninguno de ellos estuviera borracho. Quería ser plenamente consciente de todo lo que aconteciera esa noche. El hecho de que Sebastian le hubiera traído a este lugar le parecía a Kurt un gesto más romántico que cualquier demostración de amor pública que antes alguien le hubiera dado. Con una sonrisa en los labios, acabó de desvestirse y se quedó en sus calzoncillos, dudando de si quitárselos o no. Sebastian se giró hacia Kurt en todo su esplendor y desnudez. Sin duda Sebastian era magnífico. Era más delgado que Kurt pero su pecho y brazos estaban perfectamente definidos. Los músculos de sus fuertes brazos hicieron que Kurt se imaginara cómo se sentirían a su alrededor, apretándolo cerca. Su pecho estaba surcado por esas pecas familiares que recordaba de Nueva York y que en aquella ocasión no tuvo oportunidad de estudiar con mayor detenimiento, pero ahora estaba decidido a dedicarles la atención que se merecían. Sus ojos bajaron por su vientre y sus abdominales visibles y más abajo, cuando de repente fue consciente de que se había quedado mirando fijamente. Notando como el rubor aumentaba en sus mejillas, subió su mirada de nuevo al rostro de Sebastian que le observaba con una sonrisa de diversión.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?", dijo, ampliando su sonrisa.

Kurt apartó la mirada, sabiendo que su sonrojo estaba aumentando por momentos.

"No te avergüences, Kurt. Me gusta cómo me miras", dijo Sebastian lo que provocó que Kurt volviera a mirarle.

"¿Listo?", preguntó Sebastian y Kurt sabía que esa pregunta no sólo se refería al hecho de ir a nadar sino que implicaba el paso enorme que ambos iban a dar en su relación. Kurt sonrió con cariño y asintió, despojándose de sus calzoncillos y avanzando hacia Sebastian quién le tomó la mano, mientras deslizaba su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Kurt con aprobación y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo hacia el lago, con Kurt siguiéndole a duras penas y riendo ante el entusiasmo de Sebastian.

Cuando entraron al agua, Kurt silbó ante la sensación fría del agua en su cuerpo pero Sebastian, aún sin soltarle la mano le arrastró hacia dentro, no permitiéndole detenerse. Se metieron hasta que el agua les llegaba por la cintura y entonces Sebastian soltó la mano de Kurt y empezó a nadar dando vueltas alrededor de él.

"Venga Kurt. El agua está genial", dijo antes de sumergirse frente a Kurt. Kurt notó como agarraba su tobillo y tiraba de él bruscamente, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y sumergirse bajo el agua. Salió a la superficie para ver a Sebastian riendo a carcajadas. Kurt frunció el ceño.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste! No quería mojarme el cabello. ¡Ahora estará hecho un desastre!", se quejó Kurt, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y dando la espalda a Sebastian. Éste dejó de reír y se acercó a Kurt, quién no pudo evitar sentir, a pesar de su enfado, que Sebastian estaba guapísimo con el pelo mojado y todo despeinado.

Sebastian sonrió a Kurt. "Me gusta tu pelo hecho un desastre. Es jodidamente sexy", dijo en tono sugerente, mientras sonreía con picardía. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Así que soy sexy?", le respondió siguiéndole el juego.

"No tienes ni idea. Casi renuncio a la graduación para venir directamente aquí cuando te vi. Sólo quería enrollarme contigo en ese mismo momento", confesó Sebastian.

Kurt se rio aunque notó el deseo recorriendo cada poro de su piel. "Para ello tendrás que atraparme", dijo Kurt antes de empezar a nadar a toda velocidad alejándose de Sebastian.

Sebastian sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a seguirle. Kurt sabía que ya se había alejado bastante y en realidad quería que Sebastian le atrapara, así que redujo la velocidad, cambiando de dirección y volviendo a la orilla. Cuando Sebastian lo vio, corrigió su rumbo para darle caza, encontrándose con él y atrapándolo con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

"¡Ajá, te atrapé!", gritó mientras hacía cosquillas a Kurt, que empezó a gritar.

"¡Me rindo, me rindo!", gritó Kurt riendo. Sebastian se detuvo y ambos se pusieron de pie. El agua les llegaba por debajo del pecho.

Kurt esperó a que Sebastian hablara pero éste parecía no tener prisa por hacerlo. En lugar de ello, se limitó a observar a Kurt con una intensidad que hizo que el corazón de Kurt se acelerara y le costara respirar. Finalmente, Sebastian aproximó su rostro al de Kurt y acarició su mejilla mientras le besaba profundamente. Kurt se dejó perder en el beso y le respondió, abriendo su boca para permitir que Sebastian introdujera su lengua con entusiasmo. Notó como Sebastian dejaba sus manos sobre las caderas de Kurt y éste alzó sus brazos para rodear con ellos el cuello de Sebastian. Tras unos minutos, rompieron el beso para tomar aliento. Sebastian abrazó a Kurt, colocando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Kurt y respirando su aroma.

"Te deseo tanto, Kurt", confesó en un susurro.

Kurt notó el calor subir por sus mejillas y sabía que se estaba sonrojando.

"Oh dios, me encanta cuando te sonrojas." Dijo Sebastian volviendo a mirar a Kurt. Eso hizo que el rubor de Kurt se hiciera más profundo y bajara por su cuello hasta su pecho.

Sebastian colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Kurt, allí donde el rubor se hacía más tenue y pasó sus dedos trazando el contorno.

"Eres tan hermoso cuando te sonrojas. Tengo que confesarte que me metía contigo en el Lima Bean solo para verte sonrojarte"

Esta vez fue Kurt quién comenzó a besar a Sebastian y cuando el beso se puso más caliente, con las manos de Sebastian acariciando la espalda de Kurt, un gemido salió de sus labios. Ambos juntaron más sus cuerpos y Kurt podía notar la erección de Sebastian aumentando junto a la suya. Sebastian deslizó sus manos más abajo, acariciando el culo de Kurt quién gimió ante el toque. Sebastian depositó sus manos bajo los cachetes de su culo y lo alzó, haciendo que Kurt abrazara con sus piernas su cintura. Sus pollas se rozaban, deslizándose una junto a la otra y la sensación provocó un jadeo que salió de los labios de Sebastian y recogieron los labios de Kurt que lo besaban con avidez.

Cuando separaron sus labios para respirar, Sebastian miró a Kurt. Una niebla de lujuria enturbiaba su mirada.

"¿Quieres que entremos?", preguntó con anhelo. Kurt asintió sonriendo y Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa antes de soltar a Kurt de nuevo sobre sus pies y tomándolo de la mano para avanzar hacia la orilla. Cuando salieron del agua, Sebastian tomó una toalla y la puso sobre Kurt, tapando con ella su cuerpo y frotándola sobre su cabeza para secar el cabello de Kurt.

Kurt no dejaba de mirarle, sintiendo que una calidez en su pecho le embriagaba. Se sentía cuidado, amado, y a salvo al lado de Sebastian, quién tras unos instantes, tomó su toalla, secándose su cuerpo y cabello.

"¿Vamos?", preguntó Sebastian alargando su mano hacia Kurt, quién la agarró y ambos entraron a la cabaña.

K&S

Kurt observaba a Sebastian mientras éste se movía por la cocina con soltura. No le había dejado ayudarle a preparar la cena, a pesar de las quejas de Kurt. No dejaba de admirar la forma en que Sebastian estaba intentando hacer de esta noche algo totalmente especial para él.

"No sabía que supieras cocinar", dijo Kurt.

"Hay muchas cosas que todavía no sabes de mí", le contestó Sebastian, girando la cabeza para mirar a Kurt.

"Si guardas sorpresas como esta, estoy deseando ir descubriéndolas", dijo Kurt.

Tras unos minutos, Sebastian sirvió dos platos de pastel parmentier sobre la mesa de madera con vistas al lago y abrió una botella de vino tinto. Cuando Kurt provó el pastel de carne, dio un gemido de placer.

"Mmmm, esto está espectacular", dijo, tomando otro pedazo con el tenedor.

"Me alegro que te guste, princesa. Es receta de mi abuela", dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa mirando a Kurt que volvió a gemir al comer el pastel, lo que provocó que su polla empezara a moverse de anticipación. Si los gemidos de Kurt en la cama se parecían en algo a esto, Sebastian iba a necesitar poco más para excitarse por completo.

Entonces, Sebastian empezó a recordar la tensión que Kurt había mostrado cuando en Dalton, Trent había contado el incidente de Blaine. No quería romper el momento agradable que ambos estaban teniendo, pero necesitaba saber el porqué del malestar de Kurt.

"Kurt, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde que salimos de Dalton"

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Kurt, dejando el tenedor y mirando a Sebastian con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

"Cuando Trent contó lo de Blaine, no pude dejar de notar cómo te pusiste tenso a mi lado. Entiendo que es algo incómodo que detengan a tu ex novio por intento de abuso sexual, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo más que te ha molestado", dijo Sebastian esperando que Kurt no se cerrara a él de nuevo.

Kurt se tensó al escuchar a Sebastian. No quería tener que recordar lo que pasó aquella noche, pero por otro lado tampoco quería ocultarle nada a Sebastian. Sabía que su interés era debido a una preocupación genuina por Kurt.

"Tienes razón, hay algo más que el simple hecho de que lo hayan acusado de eso", dijo Kurt antes de respirar profundamente. "¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Scandals cuando salimos los tres?" Sebastian asintió.

"Bueno, ya sabes que Blaine estaba un poco…más contento de lo normal. Cuando nos fuimos, él…", Kurt dejó de hablar. Le costaba hablar de ello. Era algo que nunca había contado a nadie.

"¿Qué pasó Kurt?", preguntó Sebastian, temiendo ya lo que Kurt iba a contarle.

"Él se puso…él quería que tuviéramos sexo en el asiento trasero del coche. Nunca habíamos tenido sexo y yo no estaba dispuesto a que nuestra primera vez fuera en el asiento de atrás de un coche, con él borracho y cuando no había hecho más que bailar contigo en Scandals e ignorarme durante toda la noche". Kurt tragó y Sebastian vio como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Cuando me negué a acostarme con él, ignoró mis ruegos para que parara y empezó a besarme y a tratar de…" Kurt suspiró. "Al final, logré escabullirme, pero no sé qué habría pasado si él hubiera estado encima de mí, en lugar de abajo". Kurt negó con la cabeza y prosiguió. "El caso es que luego me acusó de no querer acostarme con él y se largó. Me dejó solo en el estacionamiento de Scandals. Lo peor es que tenía tanto miedo de perderlo que al día siguiente cuando te vi entre el público del musical, le pedí perdón a Blaine y me acosté con él", dijo Kurt, secándose una lágrima que descendía por su mejilla.

Sebastian notó la ira y rabia hacia Blaine apoderándose de él. También un sentimiento de culpa incipiente. Dio un par de respiraciones para serenarse antes de hablar.

"¿Por qué demonios no entraste a pedirme ayuda?"

Kurt le miró extrañado. "¿Qué? ¿Recuerdas como eras conmigo en ese entonces? Nunca habría pensado que me ayudarías", protestó Kurt.

Sebastian se pasó la mano por el rostro con frustración y miró a Kurt con pesar. "Blaine intentó abusar de ti y yo estaba a solo unos metros, ajeno a todo. Nunca me lo perdonaré".

"Eh", dijo Kurt levantándose y acercándose a Sebastian. "Tú no tienes la culpa de nada", dijo mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de Sebastian. "Durante mucho tiempo me culpé a mí mismo de lo que había pasado esa noche. Pensaba que no era un buen novio. Pero ahora entiendo que el único culpable fue Blaine". Sebastian acarició con su mano el rostro de Kurt secando algunas lágrimas que estaban descendiendo por sus mejillas.

"Ahora sé que yo no era mal novio. Blaine nunca me deseó en realidad. Cuando quiso acostarse conmigo fue estando borracho y cuando estaba caliente, pero no por mí, sino porque había estado bailando contigo y eso le había puesto caliente. Lo que pasó es que yo estaba más a mano en ese momento", confesó Kurt con una sonrisa de dolor.

El corazón de Sebastian dolía en su pecho ante las palabras de su novio. Kurt estaba roto. El maldito Blaine lo había roto minando su confianza en sí mismo. Y él, con su comportamiento el año anterior había ayudado sin quererlo a Blaine.

Kurt vio la expresión cabizbaja y de dolor de Sebastian. "Sé lo que estás pensando. De nuevo. No tienes la culpa, Sebastian", dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios. Sebastian miró a los ojos a Kurt y solo vio amor en ellos. "Si algo has hecho es ayudarme a darme cuenta de que mi relación con Blaine no era buena. Contigo me siento deseado y querido. Algo que nunca sentí con Blaine del todo"

"Estoy enamorado de ti desde el año pasado Kurt y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho entonces y de no haber luchado por ti", confesó Sebastian.

Kurt le sonrió. "Bueno, ahora estamos juntos. Es cierto que podíamos haber estado juntos hace mucho pero…podemos arreglarlo recuperando el tiempo perdido", dijo Kurt besando a Sebastian y profundizando el beso.

"No te va a caber ninguna duda de mi adoración por ti", dijo Sebastian, levantando a Kurt en sus brazos y dejándolo en el suelo. Ambos subieron por la escalera sin romper la mirada el uno del otro.

Sebastian empezó a desnudar a Kurt, desprendiéndole de la camiseta y pantalones que se había puesto al volver del lago. Kurt con dedos temblorosos hizo lo mismo con Sebastian. Ambos se quedaron uno frente al otro desnudos en silencio. Sebastian recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Kurt y éste no se había sentido más expuesto en toda su vida.

"Eres precioso, Kurt. No tienes ni idea", dijo Sebastian. Kurt alzó la mirada y vio a Sebastian sonriéndole. Las palabras de Sebastian dieron confianza a Kurt que deslizó su mirada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sebastian.

"Tú también eres hermoso", dijo Kurt con timidez. Sebastian le sonrió con confianza y se acercó lentamente a Kurt, pasando su mano por su espalda y acercándole a él. Sus cuerpos se presionaron juntos y Sebastian besó a Kurt apasionadamente, empujando a Kurt hasta la cama, dónde Kurt cayó de espaldas con Sebastian sobre él. Kurt notó como las manos de Sebastian recorrían su cuerpo y sentía un calor ardiente allí donde sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo. Kurt alzó su mano y agarró el cabello de Sebastian entre sus dedos, consiguiendo un gemido de Sebastian. Con un movimiento rápido, Kurt se las arregló para voltear a Sebastian colocándose sobre él a horcajadas y empezando a besar con avidez su cuello. Los gemidos de Sebastian fueron acompañados de sus manos recorriendo la espalda de Kurt y bajando para acariciar su trasero. Kurt se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian, arrastrando su lengua y sus manos a través de las pecas diseminadas por el pecho y abdomen de Sebastian. Mientras trazaba un sendero con su lengua, se detuvo sobre uno de los pezones de Sebastian, mordisqueándolo y chupándolo.

"Kuuuuurrrrtt", dejó escapar Sebastian de sus labios. Kurt levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sebastian. La vista ante él era gloriosa. Sebastian se arqueaba, sudoroso y con rubor en sus mejillas. Verlo así debajo él le hizo desear verlo derrumbado ante su toque.

"¿Tienes alguna preferencia?", preguntó Kurt con dificultad.

Sebastian le miró con deseo. "¿Y tú?".

"En realidad, me gusta cambiar, pero mayormente he penetrado. A Blaine como que no le gustaba mucho estar arriba", dijo con una mueca. "La primera vez intentó él penetrar pero fue bastante desastre, así que a partir de ese momento no quiso volver a intentarlo. Decía que no le gustaba"

"Un poco egoísta, ¿no?", respondió Sebastian, observando a Kurt con detenimiento. Kurt le dio una pequeña sonrisa de conformidad.

"Sí. Blaine siempre fue un poco egoísta. No sólo con el sexo", dijo antes de negar con la cabeza, "pero cuando rompí con Blaine la primera vez, estuve con un par de chicos y me encantó recibir", confesó con una sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué prefieres?"

Sebastian se mordió el labio y pareció pensar durante unos momentos antes de hablar.

"Siempre he sido yo el que he penetrado. La única vez que fue al revés fue una sola vez, con Henri, antes de que me rechazara", dijo Sebastian con una expresión aún de dolor ante el recuerdo en sus ojos. El corazón de Kurt se encogió ante la amargura en las palabras de Sebastian.

"Puedo estar abajo. Como te he dicho, me gustan ambas cosas", le dijo Kurt mientras pasaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Sebastian en una caricia. Quería demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer con él. Él no era Henri. No iba a salir corriendo. Tenía toda la intención de quedarse. Durante todo el tiempo que él quisiera. Sebastian cerró los ojos ante el toque de Kurt y suspiró antes de abrirlos para mirar a Kurt con sus ojos brillantes de emoción.

"En realidad, me gustaría que estés arriba. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Kurt".

Kurt asintió antes de besar a Sebastian profundamente. Sabía lo que significaba para Sebastian entregarse a él de esa forma, entendía que estaba derrumbando sus muros completamente por él y eso hizo sentir a Kurt una oleada de calor en su corazón que inundó cada fibra de su ser.

Descendió, recorriendo un camino de besos y caricias a lo largo del torso y estómago de Sebastian y más allá. Cuando llegó al nivel de su pene, le dio una pequeña lamida provocando un gemido de Sebastian. Cuando empezó a chupar su polla con avidez solo pudo disfrutar del sonido de los jadeos, gemidos y pequeñas palabras sin sentido que escapaban de los labios de Sebastian.

Rompió el contacto con la consiguiente protesta de Sebastian.

"¿Tienes lubricante?", preguntó besando a Sebastian en su estómago. Sebastian se arqueó. "Sí, en mi bolsa, en el bolsillo interior" Kurt saltó de la cama y se apresuró a conseguir la botella de lubricante y una caja de condones que encontró en el bolsillo. Abrió la botella y se untó sus dedos antes de volver a la cama. Volvió a tomar la polla de Sebastian en su boca, mientras deslizaba el primer dedo en el interior de Sebastian poco a poco.

Sebastian siseó ante el dolor. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella primera y única vez. No sólo el recuerdo de aquella experiencia era doloroso por el abandono que sintió después. Henri ciertamente no fue demasiado cuidadoso ni amable al tomar a Sebastian y aunque aquella vez le hizo mucho daño a Sebastian, ahora sólo podía sentir deseo y anhelo por sentir a Kurt dentro de él, tomándolo por completo. Era algo que se diferenciaba en mucho a todos los polvos que siguieron a aquella primera vez, en los que el ímpetu había envuelto la totalidad del momento, con la única meta de correrse lo más rápido posible. Ahora, sin embargo, quería sentir a Kurt y perderse en la inmensidad de sensaciones y emociones que ya estaban provocándole sus caricias y atenciones.

Kurt fue cuidadoso al preparar a Sebastian, sintiendo cómo de tensos estaban sus músculos. Con esmero, deslizó un segundo dedo, abriendo a Sebastian y buscando el lugar que le hiciera retorcerse de placer. Cuando lo encontró, Sebastian empezó a jadear y Kurt vio como el sudor empezaba a empaparle, haciendo que su piel hermosa brillara. Con cuidado, introdujo un tercer dedo, apenas pudiendo contenerse por entrar en Sebastian, mientras éste balbuceaba palabras sin sentido y suplicaba a Kurt para que le tomara.

"Estoy listo, Kurt. Por favor", gritó Sebastian arqueándose ante la sensación.

Kurt sacó los dedos y se deslizó hacia arriba para besar a Sebastian profundamente, antes de retirarse y abrir el condón con manos temblorosas. Después de ponérselo, se inclinó alineándose con la entrada de Sebastian y entró poco a poco, no queriendo hacerle daño. Sebastian siseó ante la quemadura, pero agarró los brazos de Kurt con más fuerza, instándole a continuar. Cuando Kurt entró por completo, se quedó quieto durante unos instantes para que Sebastian se acostumbrara a la sensación. Luego se retiró unos centímetros sin salir completamente, antes de volver a empujar, estableciendo pronto un ritmo lento pero profundo.

"Dios, Kurt", jadeaba Sebastian entre los golpes de Kurt en su interior. "Más rápido, por favor", gritó Sebastian y Kurt aceleró la velocidad de sus embestidas, llegando a establecer un ritmo salvaje, apoyando una mano sobre el cabezal de la cama para ayudarse. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos y Sebastian sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Apretó una mano entre las sábanas con fuerzas, mientras mantuvo la otra sobre los bíceps de Kurt, al tiempo que se arqueaba para encontrarse con Kurt en cada golpe. Miró hacia arriba para observar a Kurt, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, la boca media abierta y gotas de sudor resbalaban de su cabeza, empapando su cabello contra su frente. Una gota de sudor se deslizó cayendo sobre la mejilla de Sebastian y éste sintió que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como Kurt. De repente, Kurt abrió los ojos y miró a Sebastian directamente a los ojos, antes de acercar su rostro y besarlo apasionadamente. Sebastian jadeó antes de que Kurt rompiera el beso y se detuviera en sus embestidas. Kurt agarró la pierna derecha de Sebastian y la puso sobre su hombro, antes de volver a introducirse profundamente en el interior de Sebastian. Éste jadeaba ante la sensación de la polla de Kurt dentro de él profundamente. Tras un par de golpes tentativos, Sebastian gritó cuando Kurt golpeó su próstata una y otra vez. Kurt empezó a penetrarlo más rápido y profundo y con una mano alcanzó la polla de Sebastian, empezando a sacudirla ante los gemidos cada vez más fuertes de Sebastian, que empezó a sentir como el placer se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

"Kuuurrtttt", gritó Sebastian cuando la oleada de placer se desbordó desde su interior, extendiendo su semen con una fuerza hasta entonces jamás experimentada por él, por encima de su vientre y sobre el pecho de Kurt, alcanzando también su rostro. Kurt gimió ante la visión de Sebastian transportado por su orgasmo y solo tardó un par de golpes más antes de liberarse sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

Sebastian todavía temblaba ante las réplicas de su increíble orgasmo cuando Kurt se retiró de él lentamente, retirando su condón y levantándose para dirigirse al baño. La sensación fría de una toalla húmeda sobre su pecho le hizo abrir los ojos para ver a Kurt limpiándolo con una expresión de amor en sus ojos que provocó una sensación de calidez que inundó todo su pecho. Su corazón aún latía rápido cuando Kurt se le unió en la cama, pasando su brazo sobre su cintura. Se quedó recostado a su lado, inclinado sobre él sin tocarle y mirándole sin decir nada. Sebastian observó el rostro sereno y amoroso de Kurt, antes de que Kurt se inclinara sobre él y le besara en los labios. Sebastian cerró los ojos, mientras Kurt rompía el beso y empezaba a depositar dulces besos sobre su rostro, encima de su frente, sobre sus párpados cerrados, en su nariz, su mejilla, su mandíbula…Bajó esquivando sus labios, para besar su cuello. Notó algo húmedo sobre su mejilla y se dio cuenta que era una lágrima. Estaba llorando. Él, Sebastian Smythe estaba llorando tras tener sexo. Corrección. Tras hacer el amor. Él, que tantas veces en su vida se había burlado de la gente que se refería al sexo como "hacer el amor", apuntando que sólo era una patética forma de intentar dar a un acto puramente físico una dimensión más romántica, entendió por primera vez la diferencia. En estos instantes se sentía tan cuidado, tan amado, tan unido a Kurt en todas las formas posibles, que no pudo detenerse a sí mismo de llorar. Kurt levantó la mirada y observó a Sebastian con algo de temor.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Tanto te dolió?", preguntó preocupado.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios y tragando para intentar encontrar su voz. "No es eso. Fue perfecto. Nunca me había sentido así, Kurt. Gracias" Kurt le observó durante unos instantes más antes de pasar su mano por la mejilla de Sebastian secando sus lágrimas. Tras ello, se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sebastian siguió llorando durante unos minutos, en los cuales Kurt solo le abrazó y sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba. Y Sebastian no necesitaba nada más. Kurt tampoco le preguntó nada porque sabía que esas lágrimas no eran amargas. Eran la liberación de algo que Sebastian había estado sosteniendo durante años, impidiéndolo salir. Era su corazón, por fin abriéndose a otra persona.

EPILOGO

No sería esa la última vez que Kurt y Sebastian volverían a la cabaña del lago. De hecho, con el tiempo, se convirtió en uno de los lugares favoritos de Kurt y no sólo debido a la belleza del lugar.

Kurt se encontraba con una taza de té entre sus manos, sentado en el porche de la cabaña de madera, observando el lago mientras el atardecer pintaba de colores rosados y rojizos el paisaje. No pudo evitar pensar en lo feliz que había sido en este lugar y lo que significaba para él y Sebastian.

Éste fue el lugar donde hicieron el amor por primera vez, donde al siguiente verano vinieron a celebrar que llevaban un año de novios y donde ambos se dijeron su primer "Te amo". Esta cabaña también fue el lugar donde seis años después, Sebastian le pidió a Kurt que se casara con él.

Kurt sonrió y dejó su taza de té sobre una pequeña mesita en la terraza del porche y se levantó para ir caminando hasta la orilla del lago. A medida que se aproximaba, su atención se desvió a una figura de espaldas, de pie frente al lago, con la luz del crepúsculo bañando sus rasgos. Kurt sonrió. Su marido sin duda era el hombre más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuando llegó a su lado, Kurt se colocó detrás de él y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Sebastian, que volvió su rostro para mirarlo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Kurt colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sebastian y observó la figura pequeña y preciosa que su marido acunaba en sus brazos. Su hija. Elisabeth. Hacía sólo una semana que la tenían entre ellos después de tres años de ardua espera. Un pequeño bebé de tres meses que completaba la felicidad de Kurt y Sebastian. Kurt por fin tenía todo lo que había soñado desde que era joven: Un hombre maravilloso y trabajador, con dos novelas ya publicadas, que le amaba y que iba a ser un padre maravilloso a juzgar por la devoción y ternura con que Kurt le había visto tratar a Elisabeth en estos pocos días juntos; un trabajo como editor en Vogue que le llenaba profesionalmente y una familia propia que daba sentido a su vida.

Nunca imaginó Kurt que la felicidad vendría de la mano del que un día fue su enemigo número uno: Sebastian Smythe, y sin duda tampoco imaginó aquel día en que decidió contestar a ese tweet, que esa respuesta, aparentemente sin importancia, marcaría el comienzo de su felicidad.

FIN


End file.
